Possessão
by Chie Maclin
Summary: Ele se abalara com a notícia a tal ponto de pensar que era uma maluquice da cabeça do Uchiha. Afinal, garotos não ficam... Grávidos! Não! Nunca!
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros: **Drama, Lemon, Mistério, Romance, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi

**Avisos: **Álcool, Gravidez Masculina (MPreg), Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura

**Casais: **ItaSasu e NaruSasu (Não gosta, não leia e respeite)

* * *

><p>- O quê? - O garoto loiro questionou.<p>

- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei! - Um moreno de olhos ônix respondeu chorosamente.

- Como não sabe? - O outro perguntou incrédulo.

- Eu... Naruto, me deixe explicar. - Ele próprio tentava manter a calma.

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA... VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO COMIGO! - O Uzumaki gritou, sua voz foi ecoada pelo beco.

- Naru... - O garoto de 16 anos sentiu seus olhos arderem e algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto - Naru...

- Cala a boca e... - Naruto se virou e completou - E me esquece!

- Mas...

- Vamos, Sasuke! - Uma voz imperiosa chamou o garoto, que sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar - Deixe-o e vamos embora daqui!

- Itachi... - Sasuke balbuciou, e seus olhos lacrimejaram ao sentir que foi puxado pelo irmão mais velho. Naruto, o garoto que ama, não acredita em suas palavras. Ele sempre foi irreverente e muitas vezes cabeça oca, mas parecia que diante daquela notícia, ele havia se tornado uma pedra de gelo. Ele se abalara com a notícia a tal ponto de pensar que era uma maluquice da cabeça do Uchiha. Afinal, garotos não ficam... Grávidos! Não! Nunca!

Sasuke e Naruto se conheciam a anos e começaram a se envolver intimamente um pouco depois de Sasuke reencontrar o irmão, que havia sumido desde seus oito anos e idade. Eles mantinham uma relação amigo-amante, Naruto suportava tudo e todos apenas para que Sasuke se sentisse bem. Sasuke não demonstrava simpátia por ninguém, mas com Naruto ele conseguia ser tão carinhoso, a ponto de se tornar tão irresistível quanto o Uzumaki poderia imaginar. As noites, dias e tardes que passavam juntos pareciam não ter fim.

Logo após que Itachi voltou, os laços de Sasuke com Naruto aumentaram a ponto de o Uchiha se entregar de corpo e alma àquela criatura de penetrantes olhos azuis.

Passadas algumas semanas, o Uchiha menor começou a se sentir estranho. Era como se algo o incomodasse, e apenas a presença de Naruto o irritava. Se sentia mal por tratá-lo assim, mas não conseguia se controlar. Sentia-se fraco, sua temperatura ficava elevada demonstrando que estava com febre. Além dos enjoos que teimavam em aparecer nos horários mais inapropriados.

Quando seu irmão voltou, Sasuke se sentiu um estranho em sua própria casa. Itachi, por sua vez, se sentiu reconfortado em ver que o irmão estava se virando tão bem sem ele. Mas, com o passar dos dias, o Uchiha mais velho mostrou o porque de ter voltado... Ele queria a Sasuke! Itachi queria possuí-lo. Sabia que o coração do garoto já estava entregue ao loiro, mas ele desejava prová-lo. Sentimentos para ele não importavam. Amor era algo volúvel. Sentia apenas a necessidade de "devorar" aquele por quem sentia vontade. Não esperava que algo como aquilo fosse acontecer, mas não deixaria seu irmão aos cuidados daquele garoto.

Naruto não entendia o porque de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo com ele. Era como se o teto desbasse em sua cabeça. Aquele fardo era pesado demais para ele carregar. Amava o Uchiha, mas será que aquilo realmente era possível? Naruto caminhou em meio aquela chuva, pisou em diversas poças, nem se importava se estava encharcado, só queria entender o que o Uchiha tinha lhe dito.

Sasuke foi levado pelo irmão mais velho, se debateu no começo, a fim de se livrar de suas mãos e correr atrás do Uzumaki. Mas, estava muito cansado para lutar por mais tempo contra o irmão. Se deixou levar, sentindo gotas de chuva misturarem com suas lágrimas. Seu peito ardia e sua visão ficava cada vez mais embaçada. Sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga e abafou com a mão o gemido de dor. Itachi não havia notado, mas Sasuke estava sofrendo além do comum.

- Sasuke, isso é para o seu bem. - Itachi falava, enquanto abria a porta do carro para que Sasuke entrasse.

- Hn. Eu... - Sasuke tentava controlar os soluços, e formular alguma frase.

O garoto entrou no carro e Itachi fez o mesmo, logo em seguida, deu a partida e saiu pelas ruas da cidade. Sasuke levou a mão até a barriga e olhou de esguelha para o irmão. Estava com frio e aquela agulhada que sentiu momentos antes não parecia ser algo bom.

- Você tá bem, otouto? - Itachi questionou, vendo que o garoto tremia e ainda chorava - Sasuke, me responda!

Sasuke apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado, e ficou olhando as gotas que caiam no vidro da janela do carro. Pensava em Naruto, e em como queria estar com ele naquele momento. Não importava se fosse na chuva, só queria tê-lo por perto.

- Sasuke? - Itachi o chamou, mas sem sucesso - Sasuke?

Se pudesse, o caçula saíria correndo dali, mas se ele se jogasse, poderia agravar o seu caso. Apertou sua barriga e sentiu vontade de gritar, havia sentido mais uma pontada. Mas, segurou firme na blusa em que usava e reteve o grito de dor. Itachi sabia o que estava havendo, e pôs sua mão sobre a de Sasuke.

- Ele está bem? Tomar essa chuva não faz bem, além do mais no seu estado.

- Como se você se importasse. - Sasuke retrucou. Sentia nojo e ódio pelo irmão.

- Eu me importo! Afinal, ele pode ser meu, né? - Itachi o deixou surpreso.

"Então, ele sabia!" - Sasuke pensou, e sentiu um medo avassalador invadir seu peito.

* * *

><p><strong>E antes de tudo, se você for algum baka, favor ler o que está no meu perfil.<strong>

**Porque críticas "reconstrutivas" eu aceito. Mas não venha colocar comentários insuportáveis. Afinal, eu obriguei alguém a ler?**

**Bem, e aos meus doces leitores, reviews?**

**Beijos da Chie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bem... Pra quem pensou que aquele seria o começo, se enganou.**

** Porque como eu falei, era apenas o prólogo. Isso quer dizer que aquilo ainda vai acontecer durante a história e eu apenas queria mostrar o que haverá na fic.**

** Agora, o primeiro capítulo betado pela minha amiga akimitsuki. - Qualquer erro é por conta dela. Brincadeira. Ela me deu uma enorme ajuda quando aceitou betar a história.**

** Então... Divirtam-se e boa leitura.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, um garoto de 16 anos, vivia em um casarão que parecia ter saído de algum filme de terror. Ele morava sozinho, pois sua família fora assassinada de um modo misterioso, apenas ele e seu irmão mais velho foram os que restaram. Quando o caçula tinha 8 anos, seu irmão o abandonou, deixando-o sozinho na antiga casa da família. Um dia, Sasuke recebeu a visita de um rapaz, com uma aparência muito agradável, ele possuia cabelos cinzas e espetados, olhos negros e era muito simpático, seu nome era Kakashi Hatake. Ele foi orientado pelo conselho para que fosse o tutor do garoto, mas Sasuke não queria morar com aquele homem, tinha medo de ser abandonado novamente. Decidiu que moraria sozinho. Com parte de sua herança, comprou o tal casarão em que residia atualmente, e que ficava ao lado da casa de Kakashi. Sasuke não era muito de falar ou de se relacionar com várias pessoas. Para ele, sua melhor companhia era Naruto.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki tinha 16 anos também, e ambos estudavam na mesma escola. Eles mantinham um relacionamento amigo-amante fazia uns 3 meses. Os pais do Uzumaki não sabiam que os dois ficavam-namoravam, ou melhor, ninguém sabia. Ele não se importava em se expor, mas também não sentia necessidade de fazer um pedido formal ao Uchiha. Naruto era sempre hiperativo, atencioso e também gostava de "atormentar" o Uchiha.

Em uma tarde fria, Sasuke estava na casa de Naruto, sempre ia para lá depois de ir à escola, ou melhor, era arrastado para lá pelo loiro. Os dois estavam no quarto, deitados na cama, conversando.

- Ah... Sasuke! Por que você nunca me convida para ir à sua casa? - Naruto falou, enquanto se espreguiçava sobre a cama.

- Porque eu não gosto de receber visitas. - O Uchiha respondeu de maneira monótona, enquanto mirava o teto do quarto.

- Claro. Mas, eu não seria uma visita. - O loiro sorriu e olhou pra o moreno ao seu lado.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu sou seu... - O Uzumaki aproximou seus lábios dos do outro, e Sasuke fechou os olhos. Mas, a mãe do loiro abriu a porta e os dois se separaram rapidamente. A ruiva não notou o que havia acontecido, apenas escancarou a porta para falar com o filho.

- Naruto... Ah... - Olhou de Naruto para Sasuke e cumprimentou o moreno - Olá, Sasuke! - Logo, redirecionou seu olhar meigo para o filho. - Naruto, eu preciso conversar com você.

- Tá, mãe. - Naruto respondeu e esperou que a ruiva fechasse a porta, e bufou.

- Não precisa ficar irritado, né? - Sasuke o olhou de soslaio, não entendendo o porquê de Naruto ter ficado zangado.

- Ah.. Falou o Sr. Bem Mau-humorado. - Naruto retrucou. Afinal, por que sua mãe tinha que entrar naquele momento?

-Hn. Mas, eu sempre fui assim.

- Hum... Tá bem, meu amor. - O loiro desfez a cara de mau-humor e sorriu.

- Amor, é? Isso não tá ficando íntimo demais? - O Uchiha brincou.

- Não. Porque para ficar mais íntimo, eu precisaria que você... - O loiro juntou seus lábios ao lábio inferior do outro e o chupou, enquanto isso levou sua mão até o membro do outro e deu um leve aperto.

- NARUTOOO! VENHA LOGO AQUI! - Ouviu sua mão gritar da cozinha e se separou de Sasuke.

- Puts, mãe! - Xingou, mas se levantou e caminhou até a cozinha, deixando o Uchiha no quarto.

- Que foi? - Perguntou, entrando na cozinha e se encostando rente a porta.

- Como o que foi? Eu te chamei há muito tempo atrás.

- Tá bom. Uns 2 minutos é MUITO tempo. Mas, o que foi?

- Bem, seu pai e eu vamos viajar e o seu avô vai ficar aqui.

- Meu avô? - O loiro arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim. O Jiraiya. Ele vai chegar daqui a pouco. Eu vou deixar o jantar semi-pronto, é só colocar no forno e terminar de assar, ok?

- Ok. Eu falo isso pra ele.

- Tá. E mais uma coisa: Não deixe aquele velho tarado trazer nenhuma garota aqui. Eu não quero que você se perverta e ainda me dê um neto.

- Tudo bem. Nenhuma menina aqui! Posso te fazer uma pergunta, mãe?

- Pode.

- O Sasuke pode dormir aqui?

- Claro. Ele é seu amigo.

- Aham... Obrigado.

Naruto correu de volta ao quarto, avistando o amigo teclando no celular. Fechou a porta e se aproximou do outro.

- Sabe, Sasuke?

- O quê? - Perguntou, sem deixar de olhar para a tela do celular.

- Você pode dormir aqui hoje, meus pais vão viajar e você vai dormir comigo.

- Eu e você na mesma cama?

- É. Meus pais vão viajar, e meu avô vem aqui pra ficar com a gente. Mas, depois que ele dormir nós podemos aproveitar.

- Aproveitar? - Sasuke sabia o que Naruto queria, mas ele ainda não se sentia totalmente a vontade para isso.

- É.

- Não. Você vai ter que aproveitar sozinho. - Falou e se levantou da cama, indo em direção a porta do quarto - Eu vou para casa.

- Sozinho? Mas, não tem graça. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Mas eu não quero.

- Fala sério, a gente já ficou. O que falta para você querer transar comigo? Algum pedido oficial para que você namore comigo?

- Não precisa de tanto.

- Então, precisa do que?

- Você nunca iria saber.

- Hum... Não vai me dizer?

- Não. E eu tenho que ir.

- Está fugindo de mim?

- Não. Amanhã a gente se vê na escola.

- Tá bom.

- Tchau, Naruto.

- Tchau, Sasu... - O impediu de abrir a porta e o pressionou contra ela, segurando em sua cintura e colando seus lábios, deslizando a língua por cada pedaço da boca do outro. Sasuke enlaçou seus dedos nos fios loiros para aprofundar mais o beijo. Começaram a dar pela falta do ar e se soltaram.

- Heh... Tchau.

- Tchau, dobe. - Sasuke abriu a porta e foi caminhando até a porta, passando pela sala.

- Teme!

- Ai... Crianças! - Kushina entrou na sala com uma travessa em mãos - Vocês nunca param de brigar?

- Não. - Naruto respondeu sorrindo.

- Não vai ficar para o jantar, Sasuke?

- Não. Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Não sei o porquê, se não tem ninguém te esperando. - O loiro deixou escapar isso de seus lábios.

- Naruto! - A ruiva chamou a atenção do filho, que encolheu os ombros.

- Hum... Desculpa, Sasuke?

- Fique calado que já basta.

- Ahh... Sasuke? Me desculpa? Eu não quis dizer aquilo, mas... Ah... É a verdade. Você mora sozinho. Não tem hora para voltar.

- Hn. A gente se vê amanhã. - O Uchiha saiu da casa de Naruto, o deixando parado no meio da sala.

- Droga! - Naruto cerrou os punhos de raiva e pensou - "Porque eu fui falar aquilo!"

Sasuke andou até sua casa, o vento frio soprava cada vez mais forte, as folhas das árvores balançavam e algumas até se desprendiam das árvores e voavam. O garoto andou rapidamente até o casarão, avistando ao longo da sua rua: Kakashi, que fazia questão de cumprimentá-lo.

- Olá, Sasuke.

- Oi. - O cumprimentou sem um pingo de interesse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Então, por que está assim?

- Por nada.

- Pode me contar Sasuke.

- Não é nada demais.

- Tudo bem. Se quiser conversar, pode vir aqui em casa.

- Tá. - Respondeu secamente e entrou em casa. Trancando a porta e subindo o longo conjunto de degraus. Chegando em seu quarto, pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar um banho.

Naruto estava em casa, sua mãe e seu pai já haviam seguido para a viagem. Ele estava com seu avô. O assado estava no forno, como sua mãe havia lhe dito para fazer. Seu avô estava assistindo tv e o loiro fitava a mesma sem interesse algum, pois só pensava no moreno. Bufou e se levantou do sofá. Olhou para o relógio na parede, viu que já eram 9 horas. Não pensou muito para sair de casa e ir resolver a besteira que havia feito horas atrás. Caminhou pela noite fria, passando pelos becos, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível na casa do Uchiha. O vento cortava seu rosto, e sua blusa parecia tão fina perto daquele frio que devorava os homens. Andou o mais rápido que conseguia, já que seus pés pareciam estar congelados. Chegando a casa do moreno, parou na frente da porta e pegou o celular do bolso e discou o número do outro.

Dentro do casarão, o Uchiha estava encolhido no meio das cobertas, quando ouviu o celular tocar. Pegou-o e atendeu com uma voz sonolenta.

- Alô?

- Oi, Sasuke. Tá acordado?

- Claro. Por quê?

- Hum... Vem abrir a porta para mim, porque tá muito frio aqui fora.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Vem abrir a porta, logo. - O loiro suplicava, enquanto se encostava na porta, tentando se proteger do frio.

O Uchiha se levantou e descendo as escadas, abriu a porta.

- Naruto, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim dormir com você, oras.

- Humph. - Sasuke olhou irritado para o outro. Detestava receber visitas.

- Sentiu minha falta? - O loiro sorriu sem graça.

- Nem um pouco.

- Ahh... Posso entrar?

- Pode, né. Entra. - O Uchiha deu um espaço para que Naruto entrasse e trancou a porta.

- Uau! Como você consegue morar aqui sozinho?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. A sua casa parece que saiu de um filme de terror. - O moreno rodou os olhos.

- É. Então, por que veio até aqui?

- Vai me dizer que não sabe? - O loiro o puxou pela cintura, passando suas mãos por baixo da blusa do outro, o pressionando contra si.

- Naruto? Eu...

- Shiuuu. Só me mostre aonde iremos dormir.

- Dormir? Claro. - O Uchiha sorriu.

- Sasuke? - Naruto arqueou uma sobrancelha. Porque ele sabia que quando Uchiha's riem não é um bom sinal - Por que você tá sorrindo assim?

- Você disse dormir, e é isso que vamos fazer.

- Teme! Eu não sei o motivo de você preservar tanto a sua virgindade. Assim, você até parece alguma donzela.

- Humph. - Subiu as escadas, sem encarar o loiro que subia atrás de si.

- Me responda ao invés de ficar com esse "Humph". Isso irrita, sabia?

- Então, por que você... - O loiro não o deixou terminar a frase, o empurrou para dentro do quarto. Beijando, chupando, mordiscando os lábios do outro. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro por cima da roupa. Caminharam até a cama, se deitando, o loiro sobre o moreno. Naruto se colocou entre as pernas do outro, chocando seu quadril contra o do outro. Sasuke segurava nos fios loiros e com a outra mão agarrava na blusa que o outro vestia. Naruto se separou do outro e arrancando sua blusa, a jogou em algum canto. O Uchiha olhou para o loiro e viu o jeito que ele o mirava. Parecia uma raposa caçando um filhote de gato. E ele seria o filhote de gato. O próximo a ser devorado, e tragado pelas densas esferas azuis que o fitavam.

- Por favor, Sasuke. Aceita?

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto arder, e sua respiração falhar. Olhou para o garoto a sua frente e se levantou, ficando frente a frente com o Uzumaki. Naruto sorriu, pois pensou que teria o Uchiha só para si. Mas, Sasuke o pegou pelo pulso e o puxou para fora do quarto. O Uzumaki só teve tempo de pegar a blusa que havia tirado, antes de ser atirado contra a parede.

- Sasuke? O que foi?

- Saia daqui. - A voz do moreno falhava.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim. Só vá embora, por favor.

- Eu...

- Vá embora. - Sasuke começou a descer as escadas, e Naruto mesmo sem entendê-lo o seguiu.

O moreno abriu a porta e sentiu um arrepio ao sentir o vento tocar o seu corpo. O loiro o seguiu, estranhando o modo com que o moreno o tratara.

- Amanhã a gente se vê? - Perguntou com certo receio.

- Sim. - Sasuke aproximou os lábios dos do outro, dando um beijo. O que fez Naruto estranhar ainda mais. Primeiro, ele tem um ataque e depois, dá um beijo tão doce? O loiro devolveu o beijo, mesmo que o moreno estivesse muito confuso.

Ao longo da rua, em um carro negro, olhos atentos observavam a cena. E um sorriso despontava do rosto misterioso escondido por trás do escuro da noite.

- Ele não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber disso! - O ser que se escondia no meio das 'trevas' balbuciou para si mesmo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado!<strong>

**E antes de tudo, se você for algum baka, favor ler o que está no meu perfil.**

**Porque críticas "reconstrutivas" eu aceito. Mas não venha colocar comentários insuportáveis. Afinal, eu obriguei alguém a ler?**

**Bem, e aos meus doces leitores, reviews?**

**Beijos da Chie.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bem... Aí está o 2º capítulo.**

**Divirtam-se e boa leitura.**

**oOoOo**

- Sasu... - Desligou-se do moreno, fitando as orbes negras e obscuras.

- Amanhã a gente conversa. - Sasuke falou calmamente, desviando o olhar.

- Bem... Sabe? Eu não vim só por causa disso.

- Então, por que veio?

- Para te pedir desculpas por hoje a tarde, eu não quis te magoar.

- Hn. Tanto faz. - O Uchiha deu de ombros.

- Nem venha com esse tanto faz, porque você ficou irritado comigo.

- É. Mas, já passou.

- Eu só não entendo o motivo de você não querer nada mais sério comigo.

- Não tem nada que você precise entender, só espere um pouco.

- Mais um pouco?

- É.

- Ok... O que eu não faço para te ter, né? - O loiro sorriu matreiro.

- Hn. - O loiro enlaçou o outro pela cintura, beijando-o novamente.

O carro que antes estava parado ao longo da rua, saiu em disparada a um local que pelo menos por fora parecia abandonado, mas que por dentro era como uma mansão. O homem misterioso saiu do carro e entrou naquele local, caminhando e mostrando um sorriso libidinoso em sua face. Entrou em uma das câmaras, se mantendo rente a porta, e começou a falar.

- Sabe o que eu vi?

- O quê? - Uma voz imperiosa questionou.

- Um garoto atraente, de olhos negros e profundos, com mais ou menos a idade de 16 a 17 anos beijando um outro moleque.

- E daí? Isso é comum. - O homem não se importou com tal fato, o que deixou o loiro curioso pra saber como ele reagiria ao resto da conversa.

- Comum? E isso seria comum se ele fosse Sasuke Uchiha?

- Sasuke? - Aquele nome... As lembranças que tentou sufocar, mas que nunca lhe saíram da mente. Aqueles desejo que nutria por anos, os sonhos que atormentavam suas noites. Sentiu como se tudo realmente fizesse sentido e que sua procura estava por acabar. - Como assim? Como ele está? Aonde você o viu?

- Calma, Itachi! Hmm... Ele estava num casarão e como ele cresceu. Não é mais aquele garotinho idiota que você tomava conta. - O loiro desdenhou. Sabia o quanto o moreno detestava que insultassem aquele jovem.

- Ele nunca foi idiota. Mas, ele não poderia estar ficando com um garoto. - O moreno franziu a testa em insatisfação. Afinal, não queria que ninguém chegasse perto de Sasuke, ele... Apenas ele poderia tê-lo.

- Ciúmes?

- Não é isso, Deidara. Existem muitas outras coisas envolvidas.

- Tipo?

- Você não precisa saber. - Itachi não precisava expôr o que sabia ou não do irmão - Apenas, fique de olho nele e nesse outro.

- Certo, chefia. Você é quem manda.

- Hum... Preciso de mais um favor.

- Qual?

- Preciso de todas as informações dele, aonde estuda, endereço da casa, notas, tudo... Tudo mesmo!

- Hmm... Depois de tanto tempo longe, não está um tanto possessivo?

- Eu já disse. Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ok... Ok... - Fez um gesto com as mãos pedindo que se acalmasse - Se acalme.

- Eu preciso saber de cada passo que ele dá, só assim poderei me aproximar.

**oOoOo**

A noite passou, o dia seguinte chegou. O frio da noite passada era como se fosse uma brisa perto do gelo que aquele dia prometia ser. As nuvens estavam carregadas, os raios de sol teimavam em se esconder. Certo loiro que havia saído na noite passada e que foi obrigado a voltar para casa, estava no portão da escola, esfregando as mãos em seus braços numa tentativa de se aquecer. Sasuke estava com os braços cruzados, olhando fixamente para o nada, enquanto Naruto tagarelava ao seu lado. O loiro viu que o Uchiha estava tão imóvel quanto uma pedra, mas com aquele frio era injusto não poder abraçar o seu amante. Observou as expressões que Sasuke fazia, mas elas não se diferenciavam muito. E ele sabia que o moreno nunca faria algo que pudesse comprometê-los. Naruto não pensou duas vezes e grudou no braço do amigo, como se aquilo fosse o aquecer de alguma maneira.

- Naruto! - O moreno levou um susto com o agarre que o loiro dera em si.

- O que foi? - Perguntou de um jeito inocente.

- Como, o que foi? Você tá louco? Não pode ir me abraçando desse jeito.

- Por que não?

- Adivinha!

- Ah... Tá bom. Quer que eu me declare? Ótimo, então...

- O que você vai fazer? - Sasuke perguntou exasperado.

- Shiuuu... Apenas escute. HEY! PESSOAL! EU QUERO DIZER QUE SASUKE UCHIHA E EU SOMOS NAMORADOS E AI DE QUEM TIVER ALGO CONTRA! - Naruto gritou e de imediato todos os que estavam a sua volta olharam para os dois. O moreno sentiu vergonha, por que o loiro tinha que ser tão hiperativo e cabeça oca?

- O quê? - Sasuke sussurrou e olhou para Naruto com raiva.

- Gostou?

- Você é um... Um idiota!

- Obrigado!

- Humph. - E mais uma vez, Sasuke ficou irritado com o loiro.

Quase na frente do colégio dos garotos, Deidara havia acatado as ordens de Itachi, e começara a vigiá-lo. Levou consigo um dos capangas de Itachi, Kisame, para assim poderem trocar de turnos e também falar mal do moreno. Ambos os observavam de dentro do carro.

- Namorados, hein? - Deidara falou, enquanto sorria descaradamente.

- Imagina a cara do Itachi quando souber disso.

- Ah... Ele é louco em querer o próprio irmão. Eu preferiria o loirinho, é bem mais saboroso.

- Ah... Se ele quer tanto o garoto, deve ter um bom motivo. - Kisame sabia que Itachi não iria longe se algo não o importasse e não tivesse um significado digno de explicação.

- Verdade. Ele nunca se apaixonou.

- Será que ele sabe o que é paixão?

- Acho que não. Ele só ama a si mesmo. - O que Deidara falara era a mais pura verdade.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Itachi os seguia. Avistou Sasuke tentando se libertar dos braços de Naruto. Sentiu vontade de ir até ele, mas sabia que deveria esperar o momento certo.

- Eu vou embora, Naruto. - Sasuke se soltou de Naruto e andou pra longe do mesmo.

- Ahh... Sasuke... - O loiro falou em protesto.

Sasuke caminhou até a esquina, se virando para trás para xingar ou dizer qualquer coisa para aquele loiro que fazia questão de o tirar do sério. Mas, viu um homem com um sobretudo marrom, e com longos cabelos negros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e de olhos tão negros quanto os seus. E sua memória se prontificou em se lembrar daqueles traços, era inevitável que não se lembrasse dele. Afinal, Sasuke sempre viveu fugindo desses fantasmas do passado e agora, eles voltavam para atormentar seu presente.

- Não... Não pode ser.

- Sasukeee! - Naruto gritou, enquanto chegava perto do moreno, mas Sasuke correu em sua direção, passando por ele e indo em direção ao homem - Sasu...

- Hey! - Sasuke esbravejou e Itachi ouviu a voz, a mesma voz manhosa e mandona de sempre. Olhou na direção do menor e entrou em um beco.

- Cara, o que você pensa que tá fazendo? - Naruto foi até o moreno, o segurando pela blusa e o impedindo de correr atrás do outro - Sair correndo feito um louco não é do seu feitio.

- Naruto... Me solta. Eu...

- Sasuke! Me escuta. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu pensei que tinha visto alguém... - Sasuke tentava encaixar as peças. Itachi havia sumido e não poderia ter voltado, ou melhor, por que ele voltaria? - ...Alguém que eu conheço.

- Alguém? - Perguntou, brincando logo em seguida - Ahh... Assim, eu fico com ciúmes.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes.

- Não? Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que vi o... Itachi. - Tinha certeza que aquilo era loucura, mas reconhecia o maior mesmo depois de tempos afastado.

- Seu irmão? Mas, ele sumiu, não foi?

- Sei lá. Acho que estou vendo coisas.

- É. Você vê muitas coisas desnecessárias, deveria se importar mais comigo, né?

- Hn. Não se gabe, Naruto.

- Heh... - Os dois que vigiavam o Uchiha não sabiam ao certo o motivo pelo qual Itachi havia se exposto daquela maneira.

- Ahh... Sasuke... - Itachi andou apressadamente, mesmo quando parou de ouvir passos atrás de si. Chegou em seu esconderijo, prometendo a si mesmo nunca mais se expôr dessa maneira - Eu não posso me encontrar com você ainda, pelo menos ainda não.

**oOoOo**

Naruto havia arrastado o Uchiha para sua casa mais uma vez. Sasuke estava sentado em cima do loiro, pensando no que ocorrera momentos atrás.

- Sabe, Sasuke? - O loiro chamou a atenção do Uchiha, que parecia mais perdido que o normal.

- O quê?

- Você deveria... - Naruto sabia que não deveria tocar naquele assunto novamente, mas seus hormônios trabalhavam mais que seu cerébro - ...Ser meu de uma vez!

- Ah, não. Isso de novo, Naruto? - Sasuke o olhou nada satisfeito diante daquela pergunta.

- Por que não? Você tem medo?

- Não é medo, é que... - Sasuke não poderia afirmar com total certeza, mas havia uma chance que o que ele mantinha em segredo fosse verdade - ...Não é nada.

- Ah... Então, fica comigo? - Naruto o enlaçou pela cintura, o puxando para si.

- Não.

- Tá. Buff... - Naruto bufou, ele não entendia os motivos do Uchiha não querer algo com ele - Então, toma banho comigo?

- Isso não dá no mesmo?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Se você não quiser, eu não vou te forçar.

- Tudo bem. - Sasuke concordou, aproveitando que Naruto era bom para si e nunca se aproveitaria ou o forçaria a fazer algo que não quisesse, mesmo que sua insistência fosse irritante. - Mas, e seus pais?

- Lembra que eles foram viajar?

- Sim.

- Então, eles só voltam daqui a alguns dias.

- Hn. E você quer usar esse tempo pra abusar de mim? - O moreno brincou, depositando um beijo nos lábios do outro.

- Quando eu digo que você se guarda que nem uma donzela...

- É só não dizer mais. E vamos tomar logo esse banho. - Naruto se levantou, pegando duas toalhas brancas, puxando o moreno para o banheiro de seu quarto.

O loiro tirou suas roupas, as jogando pelo piso do banheiro, enquanto isso, Sasuke apenas o observava. Naruto havia tirado tudo, assim ficando nu na frente do moreno. Caminhou até ele, e juntou os lábios aos do outro. Levou suas mãos até a barra da blusa, a erguendo, separou-se e, para que ele pudesse terminar de tirá-la. O prendeu pela cintura, abaixando a calça e a boxer do outro. Lhe deu um selinho, o levando até o box e ligou o chuveiro.

A água deslizava pelos corpos de ambos, Naruto uniu seus corpos em um abraço, encostando o Uchiha no vidro do box e o beijou. Suas línguas se enroscavam e as mãos não paravam de percorrer o corpo um do outro. O loiro desligou os lábios, seguindo para o pescoço, fazendo uma trilha de beijos e de chupões. Levou sua mão até a coxa do outro, a erguendo e começou a roçar seu membro contra o outro. Fincou suas unhas, deixando manchas vermelhas e alguns arranhados. Sentiu suas costas sendo apertadas e um rebolar de certo Uchiha.

- Ah... Sasu-chan. - Naruto gemia, querendo que aquilo aprofunda-se.

- Naru... Naruto. - Enquanto, Sasuke tentava conter sua vontade.

- Tem certeza que não quer? Eu prometo não te machucar.

- Não me trate como se eu fosse uma garota. - O Uchiha esbravejou.

- Uhn? Então, já se decidiu?

- Eu não quis dizer isso.

- Ahhh... Sasuke! Eu não entendo o motivo.

- Espere, Naruto. - Sasuke tentou afastá-lo de si.

- Não. Eu quero você mais do que tudo. - Mas, Naruto o pressionou contra si - Eu quero que você seja meu.

- Naruto, você disse que...

- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas você me deixa louco de vontade de sentir você como uma parte minha. - O loiro o fitava com um olhar desejoso.

- Garotos? - Ouviram a voz de um adulto, era o avô de Naruto - Onde vocês estão?

- Ah... Droga! - Naruto praguejou, soltando o Uchiha e sorrindo em seguida - Salvo pelo meu avô, Sasu-chan.

- Hn. Que bom. - Sasuke se manteve encostado no box, e sorriu aliviado.

- Mas, você não vai voltar para casa, vai dormir aqui comigo.

- Eu... O quê? - Pensou que estaria livre, mas...

- Se enxugue e coloque uma roupa, eu vou ver o que o meu avô quer. - Naruto se enrolou na toalha, saindo do banheiro.

- Humph. - Sasuke protestou e pensou - "Naruto, se você soubesse, talvez me entendesse..."

Naruto foi até a sala ver o que seu avô queria.

- O que foi?

- O jantar está pronto, e eu vou sair. Já que a sua mãe me proibiu de trazer mulheres aqui.

- Hum... Por mim, estaria tudo bem. - Naruto deu de ombros.

- Claro. Você só interessa pelo Uchiha.

- Hey! Como você sabe? - Ele perguntou espantado.

- Todos sabemos, só não queremos deixar vocês envergonhados.

- Até a mamãe?

- A Kushina só finge que não sabe, mas ela foi a 1ª a descobrir.

- Hum... Isso explicaria muita coisa. - Naruto se lembrou de todas as vezes que ela entrara no quarto repentinamente, de todas as vezes que ela parecia defender o moreno. Além, de várias outras coisas sem sentido que ela teimava em fazer.

- Naruto, eu vou para casa. - Sasuke havia saído do banheiro, já estava pronto e caminhava na direção da porta.

- Hey! Você não vai... - Naruto não poderia tratá-lo mal, senão não conseguiria o que planejava. - Quer dizer, espera um pouco.

- Bem... Eu já vou indo. - Jiraiya observou a cena e sabia que o melhor era sair dali. - Tchau, garotos. - Eles esperaram que o mais velho saísse e Sasuke começou a falar.

- O que você quer?

- Eu disse que você ficaria aqui, certo?

- Mas, eu não vou ficar.

- Vai sim. - Naruto o pegou pela cintura, levando seus lábios de encontro com os do outro. Deslizou sua língua pela cavidade quente do Uchiha, enlaçando-a com a língua dele. O guiou até o quarto, o deitando na cama e afastou os lábios.

- Sasu-chan? - O chamou carinhosamente.

- O quê, Naruto? - Sasuke respondeu secamente.

- Posso ficar insistindo a noite inteira ou podemos aproveitar a noite toda. O que acha?

- Eu já disse que não quero.

- Ah... Sasuke.

- Não é não, Naruto. Me respeite, oras.

- Tá bom, madame. Mas, até o fim da semana você vai ser meu, ok?

- Eu... - Sasuke tinha uma chance e poderia usá-la. - Tudo bem. Eu aceito.

- Te amo. - Naruto falou e sorriu, mas recebeu em troca um rodar de olhos e uma bufada vinda do Uchiha.

Sasuke abraçou o loiro, e acabou adormecendo. Naruto se soltou dos braços do outro, o fitando calmamente. Passou seus dedos pelos fios negros da franja do outro, pensado em como seria quando o Uchiha aceitasse. E isso não iria demorar, afinal, faltavam apenas 4 dias para o final de semana. Quatro dias no máximo era o tempo que ele teria que esperar para tê-lo.

**oOoOo**

Aos que gostaram, favor deixar review (com opinião).

E aos que não gostaram, deixem a página e sigam navegando.

Beijos da Chie.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bem, cá estamos novamente. Desculpem a demora, porém é difícil quando venho ao FFnet. Tanto que só dei uma passada para deixar um aviso, mas deixando de lado a conversa.**

**Boa Leitura e Divirtam-se.**

**oOoOo**

Quatro dias... Quem diria que esses dias seriam tão penosos para certo jovem? Afinal, quatro dias era o máximo de tempo estipulado por ele, pelo menos era o que seus hormônios iriam aguentar.

Naruto ainda continuava a admirar a beleza do Uchiha, que havia adormecido tão rapidamente quanto Naruto poderia devorar uma tigela de ramén. O loiro se levantou e foi procurar alguma roupa mais confortável para o moreno.

Enquanto procurava e revirava as roupas em sua cômoda, se sentiu sendo abraçado por trás. Virou-se e seu rosto foi segurado, seus lábios foram tomados e logo sua língua deslizava pela cavidade bucal do outro. Sasuke havia acordado e levantado, não sabia o motivo pelo qual fez aquilo, mas sentia que precisava. Ou melhor, seu corpo precisava daquele toque. Desligaram-se e Naruto o olhou confuso.

– Sasuke? Não está querendo cumprir o combinado? - O loiro brincou.

– Você iria adorar se a resposta fosse não, é?

– Claro. Mas, faltam apenas 4 dias para que você seja meu. - O loiro o segurou pela cintura e o prensou contra si.

– Hn. - Sasuke sorriu e olhou para algumas peças que estavam fora da cômoda - O que você vai fazer com isso?

– Ah... Com as roupas? Bem... Eu vou te amarrar na cama com elas e te mostrar como é bom me ter dentro de você.

– É mesmo? - O Uchiha zombou - Nem tente fazer isso.

– Hum... Brincadeira. Eu deixo você vir de livre e espontânea vontade.

– Livre e espontânea vontade, é? - Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou - Sei.

– É. A minha livre e espontânea vontade. - Naruto sorriu, fazendo com que o Uchiha sorrisse junto.

– Engraçadinho. Mas, sério, para que são essas roupas?

– Para você. Porque dormir com essas roupas não dá. - Naruto fitou as roupas que o Uchiha usava, certamente não seria confortável dormir de calça jeans, ou até mesmo voltar para casa com as roupas amassadas.

– Verdade.

– Pode se trocar. - Naruto pegou as mudas de roupa e as deu ao Uchiha, se afastando do mesmo - Você vai querer jantar?

– Não. Tô sem fome.

– Ok. - Se voltou para o moreno e sorriu maliciosamente - Então, temos mais tempo para brincar um pouquinho.

– É. - O Uchiha concordou sem muito entusiasmo - Pode ser.

Sasuke havia trocado de roupa e ambos estavam deitados na cama. Fazia alguns minutos em que os dois estavam em silêncio, Sasuke teclava em seu celular e Naruto estava o abraçando. O loiro o olhou de soslaio e se aproximou.

– Sasu-chan? - Naruto sussurrou no ouvido do outro, enquanto passeava com sua mão pelo corpo do outro.

– Naruto... - Sasuke olhou o celular para o loiro com uma cara de insatisfação - Para com isso.

– Não, não e não. - Naruto negou, igual a uma criança teimosa - Me deixa me divertir pelo menos um pouquinho, já que eu não posso te ter por completo.

– Hn. - O Uchiha apenas soltou um longo suspiro em protesto.

– Deixa?

– Tudo bem. Só controle os seus hormônios.

– Digo o mesmo para você, Sasu-chan.

– Hey! O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Ah... Nada. - Beijou o pescoço do moreno, chupando-o levemente. - Então, acho que posso continuar.

– Naruto... - Sasuke não podia, mas queria tanto quanto o loiro. - Para de fazer isso.

– Eu que deveria estar te dizendo isso. Você sempre diz a mesma coisa e eu nem estou fazendo nada.

– Nada? Tem certeza?

– Hum... Eu só estou brincando, não estou fazendo nada de mais. Por isso que eu digo que você até parece uma garota. Tem medo de quê? De engravidar, por acaso? - O loiro escarniou.

– Não seja tolo. Garotos não ficam... - Sasuke pensou por um momento, mas continuou - Grávidos.

– Então, não tem motivo para você ficar com medo de uns simples amassos.

– Já disse que não é medo.

– É sim. Eu tenho certeza que você tem medo que doa. Mas, eu vou ser o mais cuidadoso possível, ok?

– Hn. - Sasuke não queria admitir, afinal aquilo era loucura. Era algo impossível de se acontecer.

– Te amo, Sasu-chan. - Naruto deu um selinho no moreno, que estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

**oOoOo  
><strong>

Em algum lugar da cidade, onde o cara, cujo nome trazia lembranças negras para Sasuke, se escondia. Itachi estava analisando os papéis que lhe foram entregues por Deidara a respeito do irmão.

– Então, são esses os papéis que você queria? - O loiro perguntou.

– Acho que sim. Vou dar uma boa olhada mais tarde. - Dito isto, jogou os papéis sobre a mesa de seu escritório - E ele onde está?

– Adivinhe. - Deidara escarniou.

– Na casa daquele moleque? - O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha e comentou - Hum... Não gosto nem um pouco disso.

– Tem certeza que não ama o seu irmão? - O loiro amava irritar seu chefe, ainda mais quando o assunto era o irmão mais novo do outro - Está até ficando com ciúmes dele.

– Já te disse que não é ciúmes. Eu tenho meus motivos para querê-lo. - Itachi tinha a certeza que Sasuke não tinha. Afinal, foram seus pais que lhe contaram o fato, que agradou e muito ao moreno mais velho.

– Hmm... Tudo bem. Itachi e seus mistérios. Vai precisar de algo mais?

– Sim. Continuem vigiando ele e preciso de uma cópia da chave da casa dele.

– Cópia da chave da casa? - Deidara questionou um tanto curioso - Pra quê?

– Por nada. Só preciso.

– Certo. - O loiro saiu da câmara, onde ficava o escritório de Itachi e saiu da mansão.

– Vamos ver como você vive, otouto. - Itachi sussurrou para si mesmo.  
>oOoOo<p>

A noite passou e para certo loiro, parecia que havia passado muito depressa. Os garotos ficaram apenas nas carícias, pois acabaram adormecendo rapidamente. Quando o sol começou a despontar seus fracos raios de sol sobre a cama do Uzumaki, Sasuke despertou e logo, chamou o garoto ao seu lado.

– Naruto?

– O que foi, Sasuke? - A voz do loiro saiu sonolenta e com muito esforço abriu os olhos.

– Não tá na hora de levantar? - Sasuke olhou para o relógio na parede, coçando um dos olhos, para ter certeza que estava vendo o horário correto.

– Ah... - O loiro o abraçou e perguntou, com um fio de esperança do Uchiha concordar com a sua proposta - A gente não pode ficar aqui e aproveitar mais um pouquinho?

– Não. - O moreno retirou as mãos do Uzumaki de si - Temos que ir à escola, dobe. - Dobe. Era sempre "dobe" quando o Uchiha estava de mau-humor.

– Hum... Teme. - Teme. Era a resposta para "dobe", quando o loiro não estava a fim de discutir. - Por que você é tão chato e mesmo assim eu gosto de você?

– Porque você é um idiota.

– Nossa. Bela resposta, Sasuke.

– Aham... - Concordou brincando. - Agora, levanta daí e vamos para a escola.

Ambos se levantaram, trocaram as roupas e foram tomar o café da manhã acompanhados pelo avô de Naruto. Sem trocar muitas palavras, saíram da casa e foram caminhando até a escola.

O Uchiha estava procurando algo em sua mochila, quando viravam uma das esquinas e o garoto tombou com um cara loiro, um pouco mais velho que eles e com um sorriso zombador na face e o moreno acabou caindo e suas coisas voaram ao chão.

– Hey! Não olha por onde anda? - Sasuke o fitou com raiva.

– Me desculpe, jovem. Não foi minha intenção. - Deidra falou, enquanto pegava as coisas e as entregava a Sasuke, exceto a chave da casa do moreno.

– Humph. - Sasuke se levantou, guardando o material dentro da mochila. E logo, se distanciaram do loiro, caminhando para a escola.  
>oOoOo<p>

Em uma das cafeterias da cidade, lá estava Itachi Uchiha, analisando minuciosamente os documentos que Deidara lhe havia entregue. Entre um gole e outro de café, sorria em descobrir fatos que não mudaram desde a infância deles.

– Ah... Sasuke, como você cresceu e mesmo assim não deixou seu jeito "criança" de ser. - Itachi balbuciou isso para si mesmo.

– Não acredito que Itachi Uchiha está sorrindo. - O loiro zombou, se aproximando do moreno e recebendo um olhar de puro ódio do mesmo.

– O que faz aqui?

– Vim lhe trazer isto.

– O que é isso?

– A chave da casa do seu querido otouto.

– Como conseguiu?

– Como... Não te interressa saber dos meus meios, Ita-kun. Afinal, eu consegui e é isso o que importa.

– Tudo bem. - Itachi nem deu importância para o que o loiro falava, só imagina como seria estar na casa de seu irmão, mesmo que o outro não soubesse de sua presença. - Deidara, preciso que você faça mais alguns trabalhos para mim.

– Claro. Pode falar.

– Primeiro, quero que você me leve até a casa do Sasuke. Segundo, vigie o tal de Kakashi e recolha todas as informações dele também. Afinal, ele vai me ser útil para alguma coisa.

– Certo. Mas, por que quer ir até a casa de seu irmão? - A curiosidade do loiro apenas aumentava, pois o moreno não contou a ninguém o porquê de sua volta tão repentina.

– Não te interessa. Só faça o que eu mando. - E Itachi encerrou o assunto.

**oOoOo  
><strong>

Passou-se a manhã e boa parte da tarde. Sasuke voltou para sua casa, apesar de ter que quase fugir do loiro, para que o mesmo não o arrastasse para sua casa, como sempre fazia. Deidara havia levado seu chefe até o lugar onde Sasuke morava, o deixando lá e indo recolher as tais informações que Itachi lhe pedira. O mais velho entrou na casa, tomando cuidado para não ser visto e se instalou em dos quartos de hóspede.

Sasuke havia chegado logo após, mas, não conseguiu entrar em casa, pois sua chave não estava consigo. Foi até a casa de Kakashi lhe pedir uma cópia, afinal se algo acontecesse ao Uchiha, ele poderia ir socorrê-lo a qualquer momento.

Dentro de sua casa, fez tudo o que normalmente fazia, apesar de sempre sentir um arrepio na espinha. Deitou-se mais cedo que o costume, e acabou adormecendo. Itachi entrou cautelosamente em seu quarto e ficou a observá-lo. Aproximou-se e tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, Sasuke abriu lentamente os olhos, devido ao toque frio e viu que a porta de seu quarto estava aberta. Itachi fora rápido o bastante para se esconder, mas não foi capaz de deixar tudo como estava.

O caçula se levantou e olhou para fora do quarto. Engoliu em seco e caminhou até a escada. Parou e observou a sala e parte da cozinha. Desceu cada degrau fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

Chegou na cozinha e abrindo a geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de água e despejou o líquido em um copo. Itachi havia saído do seu esconderijo e observava o mais novo do alto da escada. Sasuke se virou, fitando uma sombra na parede, procurou pelo objeto que fazia a tal sombra, mas ela logo despareceu. O mais velho havia sido silencioso o bastante para que Sasuke não ouvisse seus passos.

– Hn. Acho que o Naruto tem razão em dizer que essa casa é mal-assombrada. - Sasuke falou consigo mesmo, mas Itachi pode ouví-lo.

"Ah... Sasuke. Fantasmas devem ser sua menor preocupação. Tem algo muito mais importante para você tomar cuidado." - Itachi pensou, enquanto sorria.

**oOoOo**

**E aí, reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oi, tudo bem com vocês?**  
><strong>Espero que esse capítulo esclareça o motivo pelo qual o Sasuke pode engravidar.<strong>  
><strong>Betada por akimi_tsuki.<strong>

**E mais uma coisinha: Respeito é bom e eu gosto!**

****Bem... Agora, boa leitura e divirtam-se.****

**oOoOo**

**_"Ah... Sasuke. Fantasmas devem ser sua menor preocupação. Tem algo muito mais importante para você tomar cuidado."_** – Itachi pensou, enquanto sorria.

_Continuação..._

Sasuke se deitou no sofá, olhando para o teto, pensando nas coisas estranhas que lhe vinham ocorrendo desde que vira aquele homem. Durante os anos que passaram, ele tentou se esquecer de como era conviver com Itachi. Os olhares subjetivos com que o irmão lhe lançava, o carinho que demonstrava quando ambos estavam a sós, as noites de tempestade em que o caçula corria para o quarto do irmão a fim de se proteger em seus braços, mas o que Itachi fazia não era proteção, pelo menos não para uma criança.

Tudo o que Sasuke queria era se aconchegar, receber atenção, ser reconhecido por ele. Por um bom tempo, pensou ser isso que Itachi lhe fazia, pensou que o outro lhe passava segurança. Só que isso era apenas uma fantasia do pequeno, que percebeu quem Itachi era quando seus pais morreram. Nunca entedera o motivo da chacina e nem o porquê de somente ele e o irmão terem sobrevivido.

Itachi sumiu depois disso, não deu notícias, nunca procurou pelo irmão. Não demonstrou nenhuma afeição, apenas fugiu. Sasuke foi entregue aos cuidados de Kakashi, apesar de preferir morar ao lado, em sua própria casa e não com o mais velho. Kakashi era o tipíco "pai", pois se preocupava com Sasuke, mesmo que esse não desse a mínima importância.

Sasuke ficou a olhar um pouco mais para cima, deixando seus pensamentos se esvaírem e acabou por cair no sono. Itachi ficou observando-o, sentia vontade de se aproximar, mas já havia se arriscado o bastante. Teria de esperar, mas sabia quais truques usar. Havia pessoas que Sasuke queria bem, mesmo que demonstrasse o contrário e isso era o que o mais velho precisava.

_"Faça de pessoas suas peças e jogue com elas, conseguindo suas almas em troca."_– Era isso que Itachi seguia. Não se importava com os sentimentos e nem lhe importava quantas "peças" teria que jogar fora para que seus planos dessem certo. Só sabia que conseguiria o que viera buscar. Isso se Sasuke aceitasse as regras do jogo.

Itachi conseguiu sair da casa sem que o menor o escutasse, andou pelas ruas até chegar ao seu esconderijo. Bateu a porta quando chegou, acordando o loiro que dormia tranquilamente no sofá de seu escritório. Deidara se levantou e esperou que o homem viesse ao seu encontro.

– Itachi-kun... - O loiro lhe cumprimentou com a voz sonolenta - Já voltou?

– Sim. Já pude analisar o território e ver como meu irmão se comporta, mas pretendo voltar naquele casarão amanhã.

– Voltar? O que você esconde por trás dessa cara indiferente, Itachi?

– Nada que você precise saber... Mas, e você o que faz aqui? Sabe que é proibido entrar no meu escritório.

– Hmmm... Sabe? Você não deveria me tratar assim, Itachi-kun. Afinal, eu sei do seu segredo.

– O quê? Como assim?

– Bem... Você voltou apenas com o intuito de ficar com seu irmão e assim, ele gerar um filho para você, não é?

– Como você...

– Como eu sei disso? Simples. Invadi o seu escritório e revirei alguns papéis. Você tem todos os exames do seu querido irmão e mesmo assim, em vez de preservá-lo, quer se aproveitar disso. Cara, tem tantas mulheres por aí, por que essa fixação de querer um filho logo dele?

– Hum... Você pode ter lido os papéis, mas está longe de descobrir os meus interesses. Eu estou doente e quero um herdeiro. Mas, não quero com qualquer vagabunda que eu posso arranjar por aí. Quero alguém do meu sangue. Um puro Uchiha.

– Puro Uchiha? Quer dizer que você quer que o bebê tenha o mesmo laço sanguíneo?

– Sim. E o Sasuke é perfeito para isso. Não sei se ele sabe sobre isso, mas nossos pais fizeram questão de não lhe contar. Afinal, desde que ele fosse hétero ou não fosse o passivo em uma relação homossexual, tudo estaria conforme o planejado.

– Só não contavam que o irmão mais velho seria tão louco de querer usar isso como um trunfo, não é mesmo?

– Com certeza, eles nunca notaram que desde que eu descobri sobre essa característica do meu irmão, eu vinha lutando contra os meus instintos. Mas, agora que eles estão fora do caminho, tudo fica mais fácil.

– Hmmm... E não tem medo que o bebê nasça com alguma doença. Afinal, se entre primos já há o risco, imagina entre irmãos.

– Ah... E você acha mesmo que eu me importo com isso? Meu irmão não ficará estéril depois da 1ª gravidez. Podemos tentar várias vezes.

– Você é mesmo doente, louco, um facínora. Inacreditável que você possa fazer isso com aquele garoto.

– Hum... Deidara, Deidara. Não queira me convencer que você ainda tem algum escrúpulo, porque eu sei do que você é capaz.

– Tudo bem. Eu não sou o mais indicado a te dar lição de moral mas, pense no que vai fazer.

– Já pensei. Por isso que quero voltar lá de novo.

– Hmmm... - Deidara acentiu e logo saiu para trabalhar.

O restante da madrugada passou e logo o sol nasceu, despontando os fracos raios pela cidade. Sasuke estava deitado sobre o sofá, quando sentiu os raios invadirem sua sala e um vento soprar pelas frestas de sua janela.

– Ahh... - Sasuke despertou, olhando ao redor. - Será que aquilo foi só um sonho? Ou... Hn. Melhor não pensar nisso.

O garoto se levantou e foi até o quarto, pegou algumas roupas e se dirigiu ao banheiro, para tomar banho. Entrou no banheiro, depositando suas roupas sobre um cesto fechado e começou a retirar a roupa. Seguiu para o box, entrando pela porta de vidro e levou sua mão até o registro, mas parou ela no ar e ficou observando o que havia no registro, era uma fita vermelha, muito parecida com a que Itachi usava.

Deu alguns passou para trás, encostando-se no vidro e levando suas mãos até a cabeça, fechou os olhos e pensou que aquilo fosse um devaneio de sua parte. Afinal, se Itachi havia fugido, por que haveria algo seu na casa nova de Sasuke? O jovem abriu os olhos e pegando a fita, se lembrou da noite passada.

– Ele não pode... O Itachi não pode ter voltado.

– SASUKE? - Ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi, Sasuke saiu de seu transe. Enrolando-se em uma toalha, saiu do banheiro e foi ao encontro do mais velho.

– Kakashi?

– Oi, Sasuke. Tá tudo bem?

– Sim. Por quê?

– Por nada. Mas, é que você perdeu a sua chave, então eu queria saber se está tudo bem. Se ninguém entrou aqui.

– Ah... Claro. Não... - Sasuke não saberia dizer se houve alguém em sua casa ou não. Mas, decidiu não preocupar o mais velho. - ...Não se preocupe.

– Está bem, então. Você iria tomar banho? Me desculpe por atrapalhá-lo.

– Hn. Iria, mas como eu disse não se preocupe. Kakashi, você faria um favor para mim?

– Favor? Claro. O que é?

– Lembra daquele remédio que eu tomava quando era criança?

– Pra mim você ainda é uma criança. Mas, lembro sim. Por quê? Os pesadelos voltaram?

– De certa forma, sim.

– Hum... Mas, eles irão te dar muito sono, além de que eu ainda acho que você deveria ir a alguma terapia e não se entupir de remédios como uns e outros.

– Hn. Só compre para mim e não tente fingir ser meu pai.

– Tudo bem, Sasuke. Eu não quero fingir ser seu pai. Só tomo conta de você.

– Mas, não precisa se preocupar tanto.

– Ok. A tarde eu lhe trago o remédio.

– Obrigado. - Dito isto, Sasuke retornou ao banheiro, indo tomar um banho e seguir para a casa de Naruto, a fim de espairecer.

Itachi estava em seu escritório, recostado em sua poltrona, pensando em como seria retornar a casa de seu irmão. Em meio a esses pensamentos, sua memória fez questão de lhe lembrar de fatos do passado, como um flash back.

**FLASH BACK - ON.**

Há 8 anos atrás, na época em que a família Uchiha ainda poderia ser intitulada dessa maneira, Sasuke estava brincando com seu irmão mais velho no quintal de casa. O pequeno estava animado, pois seu irmão resolvera lhe dar um pouco de atenção.

Mas, em meio a brincadeira, o menor começou a sentir dores abdominais, que o faziam se contorcer e gemer mediante a dor. Itachi ficou preocupado ao ver o caçula passando mal, então, o carregou e foi ao encontro dos pais.

Mikoto mediu a temperatura do garoto e constatou que ele estava com febre. Levaram-no ao quarto, o enrolando em algumas cobertas e lhe deram um anti-térmico. Sasuke adormeceu. A dor havia passado, porém quando despertou, ela voltou. Ele se sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgado ao meio devido as cólicas que sentia.

Itachi não saía de perto do garoto, ficava o observando e cuidando, ou melhor, tentando cuidar, pois Sasuke não sentia fome, nem ânimo, nada. Apenas, queria ficar o mais imóvel possível para que aquela dor parasse. Fugaku, até então, não havia manifestado sua opinião, achava que era apenas um dos caprichos do caçula a fim de obter um pouco de atenção.

Passados alguns dias, as dores haviam piorado e o garoto estava mais fraco, pois não conseguia ingerir nenhum tipo de alimento. O pai, então, resolveu levá-lo ao médico a fim de saber o motivo pelo qual Sasuke estava passando mal. Na primeira visita ao consultório, a médica pediu vários exames, que levaram algum tempo para serem feitos e entregues os resultados.

Após quase duas semanas, Sasuke estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, as dores haviam passado e ele se recuperava da falta de vitaminas, que havia perdido por não se alimentar. Os pais foram novamente ao consultório, levando Itachi consigo, para que atendesse ao caçula, não o deixando escutar nada sobre a consulta médica.

Dentro da sala, a doutora examinava os resultados dos exames, constatando o que havia de \"errado\" com o garoto. Do lado de fora, Itachi fez com que o menor pegasse no sono e foi até a porta da sala onde seus pais estavam, escutando o que eles diziam sobre o irmão.

– E aí, o que ele tem? - Fugaku perguntou.

– Bem... Isso é raro de acontecer, mas o filho de vocês tem um gene, que faz com que ele tenha um útero e assim possa gerar filhos. - A médica falou e Fugaku analisou a questão.

– O quê? O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? O meu filho é um homem, ele não é um...

– Eu sei, meu senhor, não estou dizendo que ele não é um homem, mas há casos em que os homens detêm esse tipo de hormônio, o que faz com que possam gerar filhos, isso é raro, mas é possível.

– Mas, ele é meu filho. Não pode ter esse tipo de hormônio, só se ele não for meu filho.

– Fugaku, lógico que ele é seu filho. - Mikoto o repreendeu.

– Hum... Esse fator genético, pode ou não ter uma relação que é passada de pai para filho. - A médica interrompeu, tentando tranquilizar o casal.

– Bem... Mas, mesmo assim... Eu não quero um filho... Grávido. Imagina, ele indo ao colégio com uma barriga de 8 meses. - Fugaku falou exasperado.

– Meu senhor, deixe-me explicar mais algumas coisas, ele está adquirindo o útero agora. O gene demora em torno de 8 anos para se manisfestar e daí, começar a gerar um útero. Tanto que o útero só estará formado e pronto para abrigar um bebê por volta dos 16 anos. Até lá, vocês podem explicar isso a ele, não é mesmo?

– Sim...

– Sasuke... Gerando um bebê? - Itachi balbuciou, se perguntando se aquilo realmente era possível.

– Nii-san? - Sasuke havia acordado e ido ao encontro de Itachi.

– Sasuke? O que faz aqui? Você tava dormindo lá naquela salinha.

– Hum... Eu não quero ficar lá sozinho.

– Mas, tem. O papai e a mamãe estão lá dentro conversando com a médica.

– Eles já sabem o que eu tenho?

– Ah... - Itachi não sabia como explicar algo como aquilo para uma criança de apenas 8 anos. - Ainda não. Mas, não deve ser nada de mais.

Dentro do consultório, a médica tentava controlar o desespero de Fugaku com suas explicações profissionais, mantendo sempre a voz branda.

– Senhor Fugaku, entenda que isso é logicamente possível.

– Mas, tem como se prevenir a gravidez, como no caso das mulheres, não?

– Sim. Apesar de haver apenas uma maneira, que seria o uso de camisinha. Pois, o anticoncepcional faz com o corpo e a voz do rapaz que a tome, se modificarem.

– Hum... Tudo bem. Afinal, acho que não deveria ter me casado.

– Não fale assim, amor.

– Falo sim. Já não basta a doença do Itachi, agora posso ter um filho grávido. Ou melhor, uma aberração na minha casa.

– Não fale assim, ele é nosso filho.

– Desculpem me intrometer, mas... O que o filho mais velho de vocês tem?

– É uma doença degenerativa, que a cada ano o corrói mais.

– Mas, deve haver um tratamento, né?

– Há um tratamento, sim. Ele até está fazendo, mas isso não irá durar pra sempre. Ele pode sobreviver uns 10 anos, 15... Não sabemos, ao certo.

– Oh... Sinto muito.

– Bem... Em relação ao Itachi não há o que fazer, mas em relação ao Sasuke... Podemos retirar o útero dele, não é mesmo? Afinal, é um modo de prevenir nossa família desse enfado.

– Hum... No momento, não podemos, pois na idade em que ele se encontra é impossível de se realizar tal cirurgia, já que o útero está em formação. Caso, depois vocês queiram removê-lo, a cirurgia será feita com êxito.

– Que bom.

– Doença degenerativa? Eu não posso... Eu não quero... - Itachi não queria morrer, não sem antes completar seus objetivos - Sasuke, acho que você é minha salvação. Só tenho que sobreviver até você completar seus 16 anos e assim, me gerar um filho. Um herdeiro digno de ser chamado de Uchiha.

Ao sair da sala, Fugaku e Mikoto viram o filho recostado ao lado da porta. Eles desconfiaram que o filho poderia ter ouvido algo, então, resolveram lhe explicar tudo, deixando claro que não queriam que o menor soubesse.

– Entendeu, Itachi? Não conte nada ao Sasuke. Ele pode não entender como é ter um útero e ter o poder de gerar uma criança.

– Útero. - Sasuke sussurrou para si mesmo. Mas, não entendendo o motivo pelo qual seus pais diziam aquilo a Itachi. Assim, alguns meses se passaram, os pais dos garotos morreram de forma misteriosa. Itachi seguiu o seu caminho, deixando Sasuke para trás, mas sem esquecer do seu objetivo futuro.

**FLASH BACK - OFF**

Na casa do loiro, Sasuke estava debruçado na cama esperando Naruto, que estava tomando banho. O moreno não conseguia esquecer a misteriosa sombra que havia visto na noite passada e nem a fita que havia encontrado no banheiro na parte da manhã.

O loiro saiu do banheiro enrolado à toalha, indo procurar algumas roupas para que pudesse se vestir. Observou o Uchiha deitado, percebendo o quão distraído ele estava, pois perdido em seus pensamentos nem viu quando Naruto entrara no quarto.

– Sasu-chan? - Naruto o chamou, se aproximando da cama - Sasu-chan?

– Ahn? - Sasuke despertou, o olhando - O que foi, Naruto?

– Tá preocupado com algo? - O loiro indagou preocupado.

– Não. Por quê?

– Porque você está tão quieto.

– Ah... Não é nada.

– Hum... Tá bom, então. Quer tomar sorvete comigo?

– Sorvete? Não vai tentar me agarrar hoje?

– Não. Afinal, faltam apenas 3 dias para que você seja meu.

– Hn. Pode ser, então.

– Aham... Eu vou colocar a roupa e daí, nos vamos.

Naruto se arrumou e saiu com o moreno, indo até uma sorveteria no centro da cidade. Deidara ainda os seguia, mas o que ele não esperava é que o próprio Itachi também estava vigiando-os.

–E então, Sasu-chan, qual sabor você quer?

– Tanto faz. - Sasuke mirava o balcão de sabores com desdém. Afinal, detestava doces e só os ingeria por Naruto.

– Hum... Você não tá nem um pouco animado, né?

– Ah... Naruto, escolha um pra mim, que tá de bom tamanho.

– Sabe o que eu acho?

– Uhn?

– Acho que você está sentindo falta que eu fique te agarrando por aí.

– É. Eu sinto muita falta disso. - O moreno brincou.

– Bem... Então, por que esse desânimo?

– Não é desânimo. Eu só tô pensando em algumas coisas.

– E eu faço parte delas?

– Não, dobe.

– Ah... Teme.

– Hn. Já decidiu qual sabor escolher?

– Sim. - Naruto respondeu e logo pediu ao moço que os serviria o sorvete - Dois duplos de chocolate, por favor.

– Chocolate de novo?

– É. Você sempre pede para que eu escolha e como não tem sorvete de ramén, vai de chocolate.

– Sorvete de ramén? Só você mesmo.

– Isso. Continue escondendo o que acontece com você, Sasuke. Pois assim, é menos problema para mim. - Itachi os observava, quando foi cumprimentado por Deidara.

– Ora, ora... Quem vemos por aqui. - Ao ouvir a voz do loiro, Itachi se virou para encará-lo.

– Deidara? Que bom vê-lo. Acho que podemos colocar aquele plano em prática.

– Ahh... O tal plano que envolve o tutor do seu irmão, o Kakashi?

– Sim. Vamos ver quanta importância o Sasuke dá as pessoas ao seu redor.

**oOoOo**

**Não sei se gostaram ou não. Afinal, não tenho o poder de ler mentes ainda.**  
><strong>Então, deixem reviews (com opinião) para que eu saiba o que estão achando da fic.<strong>  
><strong>Beijos e aguardo comentários, se houver alguma dúvida é só perguntar.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Bem... Desculpem a demora, pois eu e beta tivemos alguns empecilhos durante esses meses, então... Ele está sem revisão. Mas, quando minha beta estiver melhor, ela revisa. ^^**

**Esse capítulo ficou mais longo e sofrível de escrever, quase chorei. T.T**

**Mas, enfim... Não irei contar spoiler aqui.**

**Bem... Como eu não sei se alguém mais lê a fic, eu a dedico a minha amada leitora do FFnet: Pherein . Nike ( Tive de deixar, sabe como o FFnet é ).  
><strong>

**Agora, boa leitura e divirtam-se.**

**oOoOo**

Ainda na sorveteria, os garotos haviam se acomodado em uma das mesas do local e estavam a desfrutar do sorvete, além de conversar, é claro.

– E então, Sasuke, o que faremos hoje à noite? - O loiro perguntou.

– Nada do que você está pensando, dobe. - Sasuke respondeu, dando um meio sorriso.

– Ah... Só porque eu tava pensando em você ir jantar lá em casa e... - Naruto foi cortado pelo moreno, que falou brincando:

– E depois, você me jantar?

– Não. E depois, nós dois jogássemos videogame. - O loiro realmente havia parado de importuná-lo, afinal, o que seriam alguns dias para esperar por algo tão importante?

– Videogame? - Mas, mesmo assim, o moreno desconfiava, pois como ele mudara tão subitamente? Porém, Naruto o amava e era isso o que o fazia ter paciência.

– Sim. Eu achei um jogo novo e queria te vencer nele também.

– Você quer dizer perder, né? - Bem, não podemos dizer que Naruto era tão ruim em jogos, pois nas apostas, ele sempre vencia, porém, quando se tratava de jogos onde se tinha de enfrentar o Uchiha ou o Sasu-chan, digamos que não era tão fácil. Ainda mais, quando se fica com pensamentos a mais do que no próprio jogo.

– Hum... Só porque de 200 tentativas eu só ganhei 40, não quer dizer que não posso vencer dessa vez.

– Aham... Você que sabe, dobe.

– Teme. - O loiro jogou o sorvete sobre a cabeça do Uchiha, o deixando furioso. A sorte de Naruto, é que Sasuke estava de bom de humor, sim, apesar de seus pensamentos sempre ficarem em torno das lembranças e dos acontecimentos passados, ele não pretendia brigar com o loiro.

Pois, apesar de se irritar, ele precisava de algo que o distraísse e o deixasse longe de tais pensamentos. Com o loiro perto de si, ele se sentia mais confortável. Não queria voltar para casa tão cedo e muito menos, ficar sozinho, pois temia que houvesse mais vestígios de Itachi.

Mesmo que sua mente o forçasse a acreditar que o mais velho não estava por perto, algo lhe dizia o contrário. Toda vez que pensava nas coisas estranhas que lhe vinham acontecendo, sentia-se desconfortável em ter de voltar para casa.

– Ah... Naruto.

– Heh, Sasu-chan. Só quero que você fique mais doce. - Naruto falou e sorriu, abrandando a fúria do Uchiha, que suspirou e sorriu.

– Tudo bem, dobe. Mas, assim, eu terei de voltar pra casa, para tomar um banho.

– Não. Lá em casa tem chuveiro.

– Ah, é? Você só quer que eu vá à sua casa, só para se aproveitar de mim.

– Nossa quem vê pensa que você é muito indefeso, Sasu-chan.

– E não sou?

– Não é não.

E logo, os dois foram para a casa do loiro. Chegando, Sasuke foi até o banheiro do loiro a fim de tomar um banho. Retirou suas roupas melecadas pelo sorvete e entrou no box, deixando a água escorrer pelo seu corpo.

Naruto ficou em seu quarto, pegando algumas roupas e as colocando, ou melhor, as arremessando na cama. Enquanto, o loiro estava em seu quarto, Sasuke ficou imaginando como aquelas lembranças lhe traziam um desconforto enorme.

– Ah... – O moreno sentiu seu estômago apertar diante de tais pensamentos e tentou respirar fundo para se manter tranquilo – Ah... Calma, Sasuke. Aquilo não é...

Os pensamentos começaram a encher a cabeça do moreno, que teve sua visão embaçada por alguns segundos. Ofegou um pouco e olhou para o chão, tentando normalizar sua visão.

– Sasuke, eu vou fazer um... – O loiro entrou no banheiro vendo o modo que o Uchiha estava – Tudo bem com você, Sasuke?

O moreno forçou-se a mirar o loiro e não querendo que o outro se preocupasse, sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

– Não se preocupe, dobe. Eu estou bem. – Era mentira. Sasuke sentia como se o chão não estivesse mais lá, porém para não preocupar o loiro, mentiu – Já arrumou tudo para nós jogarmos?

– Ainda não.

– Então, vá. Eu já termino aqui e vou com você.

– Ok.

O loiro saiu do banheiro e foi até o quarto arrumar o tal videogame. Afinal, se teria que esperar era melhor se distrair. Mas, agora, seus hormônios estavam mais controlados, pelo menos, desde que certo Uchiha não aparecesse só de roupão e o empurrasse contra a cama.

Deixe-me explicar: Sasuke acabou o banho e saiu com um roupão, viu que Naruto estava tão entretido em arrumar o aparelho que nem percebeu quando o Uchiha se aproximou e o puxando, o empurrou sobre a cama.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se e mais uma 'confusão' foi formada na cabeça do loiro. Sasuke queria ou não queria esperar? Oh... Dúvida cruel que assolava o Uzumaki. Porém, quando o loiro iria falar, teve sua boca tomada pela do Uchiha.

Após o beijo, Sasuke se separou e olhando fixo para os orbes azuis, falou:

– Eu falei que não faríamos o que você estava pensando. - Dito isto, o moreno desfez o nó do roupão, o abrindo.

– Ah... Sasu-chan, seu safadinho.

– Hn. Vai dizer que não me prefere assim? - Sasuke segurou o rosto do loiro, roçando seus lábios nos do loiro.

– Talvez. Mas, assim eu sinto falta dos seus "Naruto, para com isso".

– Hmm... - O moreno pegou as mãos do loiro e as levou a sua cintura - Naruto... Para com isso.

– Heh... É melhor parar de me excitar, Sasu-chan, senão, eu vou ser obrigado a descumprir minha promessa.

– Você nunca descumpre suas promessas, dobe.

– Eu abro minhas exceções.

– Hn. Duvido.

– Bem, mas ainda faltam dois dias, então, eu consigo esperar.

– Acho que trocaram o meu Naruto, sabia?

– Não trocaram não. Só estou mais tranquilo, afinal, você será só meu. - O loiro falou e quebrou a distância que havia entre os lábios.

O Uchiha levou suas mãos até os fios louros e os segurou, aprofundando, assim, o beijo. Naruto o apertou contra si, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas do rapaz. Desvencilharam-se e automaticamente, o loiro inverteu as posições, ficando por cima do Uchiha.

Sasuke deixou suas mãos caírem ao lado de sua cabeça e ficou a olhar para o loiro, que não resistiu à cena que seus olhos viam e prendeu os pulsos do outro com suas mãos. Aproximou o rosto do moreno e chupou-lhe os lábios.

Em seguida, levou seus lábios ao pescoço do outro e o chupou, soltou os pulsos e suas mãos desceram até a cintura do outro, que prendeu suas pernas em volta da cintura do loiro. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e os lábios se envolveram novamente.

As mãos passeavam pelos corpos, descobrindo cada pedaço detalhadamente. Os toques de Naruto satisfaziam as vontades do moreno, porém, por enquanto não poderiam passar disso. Se os toques já os faziam queimar, imaginem se fosse algo mais intenso.

– NARUTO! – A voz de Kushina foi ouvida por ambos, que se desligaram e Sasuke se ajeitou, amarrando o roupão - FILHO, CADÊ VOCÊ?

Por sorte, Kushina havia acabado de chegar, estava fazendo compras e quando chegou, 'procurou' pelo filho, ou melhor, dizendo, gritou o nome do garoto, era o mais fácil a se fazer. E como Naruto conhecia muito bem a mãe que tinha, ele era obrigado a deixar o seu amor de lado e ir ver o que sua adorável mamãe queria se não, as consequências seriam desagradáveis.

– Eu vou ver o que ela quer. - O loiro deu um selinho no outro e se levantou, indo em direção à porta.

– Tá. - Sasuke se sentou na cama, dando um suspiro em seguida.

Kushina estava na cozinha, arrumando as compras. Naruto entrou no cômodo e suspirou, tentando chamar a atenção da mulher, que igual ao filho, era um pouco distraída.

– Ah... – O loiro suspirou e sua mãe lhe direcionou o olhar e um sorriso – O que você quer, mãe?

– Eu quero que você se arrume, pois vamos jantar fora hoje.

– Jantar fora?

– Sim. Seu pai e eu resolvemos sair um pouco com você. Por quê? Tem planos melhores, filho? – Com aquela frase misturada com aquele olhar de fúria realmente não era bom negar nada a ela. Afinal, tudo o que Kushina falava era lei.

– Não. Eu aceito sair com vocês, vai ser bom. – O loiro falou com um dos seus enormes sorrisos, porém por dentro, seus pensamentos eram outros – "Mas, eu queria ficar com o Sasuke!"

– Então, vá tomar um banho, ok?

– Certo. – O loiro concordou e voltou ao quarto.

Sasuke estava deitado sobre a cama, ele havia tirado o roupão e colocado a roupa que Naruto emprestara.

– Já está vestido?

– Sim. Você vai sair com seus pais e eu vou voltar para casa.

– Não. Eu acho que você pode ir conosco.

– Eu não quero. Restaurantes são cheios demais.

– E daí?

– E eu não gosto. Prefiro ficar em casa.

– Naquela casa mal-assombrada?

– Ela não é... – Sasuke se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos, mas se negando a acreditar, respondeu – ...Mal-assombrada.

– Tudo bem, então. Eu vou tomar um banho e já volto.

– Tudo bem. – Sasuke concordou, porém ele não queria voltar para casa. Sentia medo mesmo que nunca admitisse isso.

E isso ainda somado a sua dúvida o deixava cada vez pior. Seus pensamentos se embaralhavam e o deixavam confuso. Respirou fundo e resolveu tirar a prova de suas dúvidas. Era o único jeito, iria se arriscar onde não deveria se meter.

Levantou-se e retirou as roupas, caminhou até o banheiro. Enquanto isso, o loiro estava curtindo seu banho, que só percebeu que o Uchiha estava perto dele quando o mesmo o abraçou por trás.

– Ahn? – O loiro deu um pulo, afinal, levara um susto. Mas, se virou e encarou o Uchiha - Sasuke? O que você...

– Shiuuu. Só fica comigo. - O Uchiha sussurrou e tomou os lábios do loiro, segurando nos cabelos do outro, enquanto era puxado pela cintura.

As mãos começaram a passear novamente, os quadris se juntaram e um podia sentir a excitação do outro. Sem que percebessem, seus movimentos já estavam ligados no automático. Parecia que seus corpos já sabiam o que e quando fazer.

Naruto encurralou o moreno na parede, separando os lábios dos dele e observando o quão vermelhos estavam. A respiração ofegante traduzia o que estavam sentindo naquele momento.

O moreno levou suas mãos até o rosto do outro e o beijou, Naruto sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais e seu membro pulsou. Se amaldiçoou, mas era inevitável que não ficasse daquela maneira. Levou sua mão até ele e o segurou, tentando o acalmar.

Sasuke se separou e vendo a cena, sentiu um calor insuportável invadir sua pele. Sem pensar, segurou nas mãos do outro e juntou seu próprio membro com o do outro, o que fez com que sentissem um arrepio lhes passar pela espinha.

Naruto entendeu que o Uchiha estava tão vulnerável quanto a si mesmo. Sentiam o mesmo amor e a mesma excitação. O desejo de ambos era proporcional, porém havia algo que os separava e nesse momento parecia que Sasuke havia se esquecido desse detalhe.

–Hmm... - O loiro começou a massagear os dois membros, enquanto Sasuke ficou encostado na parede, tentando se controlar. – ...Naruto.

– Sasuke, o que você pretende?

– Uhn? Como assim?

– Não me faça essa pergunta. Quem está confuso aqui sou eu. Você vive dizendo que não é a hora, mas agora, faz isso. Assim, você me deixa louco de vontade de prová-lo.

– Então, prove. – Com as pupilas dilatadas, Sasuke se deu por vencido. Queria provar a si mesmo que _aquilo_ era loucura.

– O quê?

Mesmo que estivesse tentando se segurar, resistir ao Uchiha daquele jeito era impossível. Ele estava se entregando e Naruto só poderia recebê-lo. A culpa não era do loiro, se o Uchiha queria desfazer o trato, pois, agindo daquela forma, era isso que estava fazendo.

O loiro parou de massagear os membros e com um pouco da essência que havia saído e se misturado, lambuzou os dedos e segurando o Uchiha pela cintura, o virou. Sasuke voltou a pensar e suas preocupações voltaram. Não podia testar algo daquela magnitude de maneira tão desleixada, se arriscando em algo sem reversão.

– Espere. – A voz saiu falha diante da excitação que sentia.

– Não dá Sasuke. – Naruto o segurou e umedecendo mais os dedos, falou – Foi você quem começou e desta vez, eu quero terminar.

– NÃO! – Sasuke gritou e se virou bruscamente, olhando um loiro irritado a sua frente.

– Shiuu... – Naruto tapou a boca do moreno, que o olhava assustado – Quer que os meus pais venham até aqui e nos vejam assim?

– Não. – O Uchiha sussurrou, enquanto Naruto retirava a mão de sua boca.

– Então, não grite! Eu não entendo o porquê de você agir assim, uma hora quer e na outra, já desistiu.

– Desculpa, mas é que... - O moreno abraçou o outro, afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço - Desculpa.

– Tudo bem, Sasu-chan. - Naruto o afastou de si e viu os olhos marejados do moreno, o loiro o pegou pela mão e o puxou para fora box, assim que desligou o chuveiro - Vem, vamos nos enxugar, ok?

– Sim. - Sasuke concordou, seguindo o Uzumaki e pegou uma toalha para poder se enxugar.

Depois de enxutos e vestidos, os dois foram até o lado de fora da casa. O loiro fez questão de levar o Uchiha até a casa, pois não sabia porquê o moreno estava agindo daquela maneira.

Algumas esquinas passadas e haviam chegado à casa do Uchiha. O moreno se lembrou do pedido que havia feito a Kakashi e foi até a casa do mais velho, sendo acompanhado pelo loiro.

– Kakashi? – Sasuke bateu na porta, mas ninguém veio atendê-lo. – Kakashi?

– Será que ele saiu? – Naruto questionou.

– Não sei. – Sasuke estranhou, pois aquela hora o mais velho já deveria estar em casa – Bem, eu vou para casa, então.

– E eu vou voltar para minha casa.

– Certo. Nos vemos amanhã? – Sasuke sabia que o loiro era compreensivo, mas sabia também o quão irritante era ele agir daquela maneira, pois não tinha real certeza.

– Claro. Afinal, o seu tempo está acabando mocinho. – Naruto brincou.

– Hn. Não apresse Naruto.

– Ok. Te amo, Sasu-chan. – O loiro falou e deu um selinho no outro e logo, deu as costas e se pôs a caminhar – Tchau.

– Tchau. – O Uchiha sorriu, afinal, conhecer o loiro era a melhor coisa que já lhe havia acontecido.

Sasuke entrou na casa e mesmo que aquela casa lhe desse calafrio, era um lugar que gostava de morar. O moreno caminhou até a cozinha, onde viu a tal encomenda que havia feito a Kakashi.

– Ah... Ele deixou o remédio aqui. – Sasuke pegou o remédio e continuou a falar consigo mesmo – Isso é bom. Talvez me faça parar de ver _aquilo_.

– _Aquilo_ seria eu, Sasuke? - Aquele timbre fez com que Sasuke se lembrasse do passado.

Ele não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquela voz novamente. Olhou para o alto da escada, avistando Itachi. Seu coração disparou e sentiu como se houvesse um nó em sua garganta.

– Itachi...? – O menor balbuciou, não acreditando no que via.

– Tudo bem, otouto? – Itachi falava tão calmamente, que assustava o garoto que ainda permanecia imóvel.

– O que... – Sasuke buscou pelo ar, que parecia estar inexistente naquele momento – O que você pensa que tá fazendo aqui?

– Vim te buscar. – Itachi caminhou até o garoto.

– O quê? Como assim? Você desaparece durante anos e de repente volta do nada, o que você quer?

– Do nada, não. – O maior o cercou, tendo a certeza que o garoto poderia sair correndo a qualquer momento – Eu sempre estive te vigiando, só que desde que você mudou para cá, eu tenho te procurado e até que enfim te encontrei, otouto.

– E o que você quer? – Sasuke apenas o questionava, não sabia o motivo, mas não conseguia se mover.

– Quero que você venha comigo. Eu quero te mostrar _algo_.

– Mostrar? O quê?

– Venha comigo. – O maior se virou e se pôs a andar em direção a porta.

– Não. – O garoto ficou parado no mesmo lugar, ainda não conseguia se mover.

– Venha.

– Não. Me conte o que é.

– Só vindo comigo é que saberá.

– Não. Você me dá arrepios, Itachi.

– Isso é bom. – Itachi o segurou pelo braço, aquele toque gélido em sua pele fez com que o garoto se lembrasse do que havia acontecido naquela noite. Sabia que aquilo não era bom.

– Não, isso é um péssimo sinal.

– Eu disse que isso é bom.

– O quê? Pare de falar assim, pois se eu não te entendia antes, agora te entendo menos ainda.

– Não se preocupe, logo logo vai me entender. - Itachi terminou a frase e puxou o garoto pelo braço, o tirando de casa e o levando até o carro - Entre. Eu irei te levar ao meu local de trabalho. - Sasuke não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu um frio em seu estômago ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Enquanto isso, no estacionamento de um restaurante, Naruto e seus pais saíam do carro e entravam no restaurante. Kushina havia reservado uma mesa, então foram logo se sentar assim que lhe mostraram o lugar onde teriam o jantar.

– Não está feliz, filho? – Kushina perguntou, pois estava preocupada.

– Ah... Sim. Só estou um pouco desconfortável. – O loiro não entendia, mas sentia como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer.

– Hum... É que você não parece bem, Naruto. – O pai falou, realmente o loiro estava um pouco pálido e quieto demais também.

– Mas, eu tô bem. – Naruto sorriu, mas continuava com aquele mal estar.

Alguns minutos depois, os 'irmãos' chegaram a um barraco, desceram do carro e caminharam até a entrada. Sasuke observou tudo ao seu redor, mantendo a expressão confusa.

– Isso é um local de trabalho?

– Sim, ou você acha que seu irmão não trabalha?

– Eu pensei que você nem existisse mais.

– Mas para o seu bem, eu ainda existo.

– Para o meu bem?

– Sim. Acho que o Kakashi não tem sido um bom tutor.

– O quê? Ele tem sido sim. Não diga besteiras.

– Entre. – Itachi abriu a porta entrou e logo Sasuke também e o mais velho fechou a porta – Vamos, vou te mostrar algo interessante.

– Hn. – O garoto caminhava junto de Itachi e continuava olhando ao seu redor, notando nas estranhas manchas que estavam no chão – Se você trabalha aqui, não deveria ser mais limpo ou você está pintando, ou algo parecido.

– Isso não é tinta.

– Não é tinta? – Com certeza, aquilo não era tinta, porém nenhuma ideia sensata passava pela cabeça do Uchiha depois daquela frase.

– É aqui. – O maior falou quando entraram em uma salinha.

Itachi ligou as luzes e no centro da sala estava Kakashi amarrado, sujo e com alguns ferimentos. Sasuke ao ver o tutor naquele estado sentiu seu peito apertar e sua respiração falhou por alguns segundos, até conseguir pronunciar algo.

– Kakashi?

– SASUKE! – O homem de cabelos cinza gritou exasperado, ele conhecia a Itachi e sabia do que ele era capaz, só não contou nada ao moreno para poupá-lo – SAÍA DAQUI AGORA!

– O que o Kakashi faz aqui? – Sasuke questionou confuso a Itachi, não queria pensar no pior, mas parecia inevitável.

– Ele faz parte do trabalho de hoje.

– Trabalho?

– O que você faz?

– Você logo verá. – Itachi falou se aproximando de uma mesa e pegando algumas facas, se dirigiu a Kakashi.

Na porta da sala, Deidara e Kisame observavam tudo atentamente. Sasuke engoliu em seco e por mais que já soubesse o que viria a acontecer, não conseguia se mover. Seu corpo havia paralisado e sua respiração estava por um fio.

– Eu... – Itachi deslizou uma das facas pelo seu próprio rosto, observando as expressões que o caçula fazia – ...Vou mandá-lo para... – Em um único movimento, Itachi passou uma das facas pelo rosto do homem, deixando o sangue escorrer.

Sasuke num impulso se moveu e correu para junto do tutor, tentando impedir o irmão. Porém, como Itachi era mais forte, acabou o empurrando e fazendo com que o menor caísse no chão.

– Hn... Itachi, não faça isso. – O garoto tentou se levantar, mas foi puxado pelos capangas do outro – Nãooo...

– Kakashi, não se preocupe, eu entreguei os calmantes que você comprou.

– Seu monstro. – Mesmo que Kakashi já estivesse preparado para o que viria a acontecer, se sentia mal por deixar que isso acontecesse.

Em alguns instantes, Itachi esfaqueou o homem na frente do caçula, que sentiu seu estômago revirar e sua pressão baixou e o garoto veio a desmaiar. Itachi sorriu e caminhando até o irmão, o carregou, saindo daquele local.

– Limpem tudo e o retirem daqui.

No restaurante, o loiro e seus pais jantavam. Kushina e Minato conversavam animadamente, porém, o loiro sentia o desconforto e decidiu se levantar para espairecer. Talvez, aquele mal estar passasse.

– Eu vou ao... – Naruto se levantou, porém acabou desmaiando.

– NARUTO! – A ruiva gritou, enquanto Minato segurava o garoto – Filho, acorde.

Os pais do garoto ficaram preocupados e resolveram o levar até o carro. Entraram e Minato correu pelas ruas a fim de chegar em casa, pois sua mãe era médica e deveria saber o que ocorrera com o garoto.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Sasuke, Itachi havia trocado a roupa do garoto e o deitado na cama, enquanto pegava umas ampolas.

– Durma Sasuke e tenha belos sonhos... – Itachi falava enquanto aplicava uma injeção com calmante no braço do garoto.

– Pronto. – Deidara havia chegado e subiu as escadas, encontrando com Itachi – Era isso que você pretendia: O deixar traumatizado?

– Não. Eu quero que ele aprenda a me obedecer. Só assim eu poderei pôr o meu plano em prática.

– Certo. Você sabe o que faz.

– Sim. Acho que ele deve dormir por pelo menos uns três dias seguidos.

– Pera aí. E o encontro dele com o loiro?

– Não haverá. Ele vai ser meu, só meu. Afinal, eu preciso desse filho.

Alguns bairros mais longe, na casa de Naruto, sua vó o examinava, constatando que o garoto estava bem, porém, o mesmo delirava e chamava por seu amante.

– Sasuke... Sasu...

– Tem certeza que ele tá bem? – Minato questionou preocupado.

– Sim. Tudo está normal. – Sua mãe, Tsunade, lhe respondeu calmamente – Pode ter sido um mal estar passageiro, pois nem febre ele tem.

– Ok. – Kushina concordou e foi empurrando de leve o marido para fora de casa – Vamos deixá-lo dormir e descansar.

Assim, aquela noite passou e no outro dia, Naruto já estava melhor. E como de costume, nem bem havia acordado e resolveu ligar para Sasuke, porém o moreno continuava dormindo por conta do calmante que Itachi tinha lhe dado e não pode atender o celular.

Aquele dia passou devagar e depois de muito ligar, resolveu ir até a casa do moreno, porém, ao tocar a campainha ninguém lhe atendia. Ficou por horas esperando, mas não foi recebido por ninguém. Itachi observava o irmão enquanto o mesmo dormia e sentia como se aquele corpo já pertencesse a ele.

Mais um dia se passou e o dia tão esperado chegou, Naruto estava tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o sumiço do moreno. Ligou diversas vezes, porém ninguém o atendia e quando ia até a casa do outro, não havia ninguém.

Perdido em pensamentos, Naruto só pensava no moreno, nem mesmo a comida que exalava um perfume maravilhoso e que deixava os 'integrantes' do jantar com água na boca não lhe afetavam. Só queria e só sabia pensar no moreno.

Kushina havia feito uma de suas especialidades, mesmo que ela só soubesse fazer macarrão e torradas. E hoje, lá estava uma bela travessa de macarronada. O molho tão vermelho quanto os próprios cabelos da ruiva e a textura do macarrão era tão macia.

Nem a comida que sua mãe fazia não alegrava ao loiro. Era como se houvessem tirado algo de si. Sasuke não lhe dava notícias, isso era horrível, mas o pior mesmo era que ele tinha desfeito o trato não comparecendo ao encontro.

– Parece delicioso! – O mais velho lambeu os lábios e sorriu. Amava a comida que sua mulher fazia – Hum... Não está com fome, Naruto?

– Não. – O loiro respondeu automaticamente.

Itachi havia dado uma boa dose do calmante, porém errou nos dias. Naquela mesma noite, Sasuke acordou, seus olhos pesavam, mas se sentia melhor. Se espreguiçou e logo, levantou da cama, indo ao banheiro e tomando um banho.

Sua memória lembrou rapidamente dos acontecimentos passados, mas o garoto balançou a cabeça, negando aquilo.

– Não. Aquilo foi só um pesadelo. – Ele sorriu – Só um... – Ele iria repetir a frase, porém ficou estático ao ver Itachi entrando no banheiro – Não...

– Boa noite, otouto. Não sei quem era, mas seu celular tocou ontem e hoje o dia todo. – Itachi sabia quem era, porém não contaria.

– Uhn? Há quanto tempo... – Sasuke se lembrou do dia e sabia que Naruto ficaria muito irritado consigo – Oh... Não. "Era hoje!"

– Bem, é que você tomou muitos daqueles comprimidos e acabou dormindo demais.

– Hn. – Sasuke se lembrava que não havia tomado nada, mas esse não era o principal problema.

O garoto terminou seu banho e saiu correndo do banheiro, afinal, sentia medo que o irmão pudesse machucá-lo. Se vestiu e foi descendo as escadas. Itachi apenas o observava, sabia o que o caçula iria fazer: Ir atrás de Naruto.

– Aonde você pensa que vai?

– Sair. – O mais novo falou rispidamente.

– Para onde?

– Não te interessa.

– Ah... Não, é? E a vida do loirinho? Te interessa?

– Itachi... – O garoto o fitou irritado.

– Eu vou falar uma vez apenas, Sasuke: Faça o que eu mando que o loirinho vive. – A voz de Itachi sempre mudava, de uma calma ela se tornava a mais aterradora. – Aonde você vai?

– Vou me encontrar com o Naruto.

– Hum... Tudo bem. Mas, não conte nada do que aconteceu durante esses dias, senão já sabe o que acontecerá a ele.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas saiu marchando até a porta. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia medo do mais velho, sentia uma vontade imensa de enfrentá-lo. Porém, no momento, a vida do loiro era o mais importante. Após, o garoto ter saído, Deidara entrou na sala e começou a falar com Itachi.

– Ah, você não vai contar a ele que quem o dopou foi você?

– Contar para quê? Afinal, ele não irá se entregar aquele moleque. Eu não irei deixar que isso aconteça.

– Está com medo de ter um sobrinho ao invés de um filho?

– Claro. Eu preciso dessa criança e o Sasuke me dará ela. Custe o que custar, ele me dará.

– Tenho medo de você, Itachi-kun. – O loiro o zombou.

– Hum... Como se você fosse uma pessoa boa, né Deidara?

– Eu não sou, mas não teria coragem de fazer isso com alguém da minha família.

– Ah, eu já fiz pior, tirando aqueles velhos do meu caminho, pois os nossos pais nunca deixariam o Sasuke engravidar e muito menos de mim.

– Mas, os tirando do caminho, você pode fazer o que quiser com o seu irmãozinho, né?

– Claro. E o meu herdeiro virá e me substituirá.

– E será o meu novo chefe?

– Não. Eu quero que ele seja bom, não quero que ele faça o mesmo mal que eu fiz e ainda farei. Ele será diferente, mas estará carregando os meus genes, isso é o que me importa.

– Falando assim, você até parece que sabe o que é amor.

– Eu sei, mas só irei mostrá-lo a essa criança, pois é a única que merece.

– Hmm, parece mesmo um papai falando, Itachi, até a cara de bobo, você consegue fazer.

– Não brinque comigo, Deidara.

– Ok. Não irei te divertir com minhas brincadeiras.

– Assim é melhor, pois preciso me concentrar. Não tenho tanto tempo para perder com bobagens, tenho que ter o Sasuke para mim e isso tem que ser logo.

– Certo.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke havia chegado na casa do loiro e estava tocando a campainha, esperando o amante vir atendê-lo. Naruto se levantou da cadeira e foi até o portão e sorriu ao ver o Uchiha no portão.

– Naruto?

– Olá, Senhor Descumpridor de promessas. Se tava com medo era só ter me avisado, mas nãooo, você fez questão de me deixar aqui te esperando.

– Naruto, me escuta, por favor.

– Sasuke, tem algo errado com você? – O loiro abriu o portão e continuou a falar – Sua voz está diferente, parece até que você tava...

– Desculpa não ter ido. Eu queria, mas... Mas, acabei dormindo demais por causa de uns remédios aí.

– Remédios? Que remédios? E por que você os tomou?

– É uma longa história... Eu posso entrar? Daí, eu te conto o que aconteceu.

– Claro. Entra. – Ambos entraram, indo ao quarto do loiro.

Depois de entrarem no quarto, Naruto trancou a porta e Sasuke se sentou sobre a cama. O loiro se aproximou e se sentou ao lado.

– Naruto... – O moreno sussurrou o nome do outro e deu um sorriso acanhado – Eu...

– Sabe? Eu tava com saudades, além de uma raiva imensa.

– Desculpa, mas é que... – Sasuke não sabia o que falar, decidiu por contar algumas partes – Ah... O Itachi voltou.

– Ele voltou?

– Sim. Ele voltou e tá uma bagunça lá em casa.

– E você teve que ficar fazendo companhia... – Mesmo sem entender muito bem, o loiro ficou animado, pois Sasuke estava bem – É. Tudo bem, afinal, você ainda será só meu.

– Sim. Me desculpe, mas... – Sasuke tomou uma decisão, mesmo com medo de seguir por um caminho sem volta – Eu já me decidi.

– Já se decidiu?

– Sim. – Realmente, o moreno estava agindo por impulso, mas iria se arriscar mesmo assim – Eu quero ficar com você, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.

– Nossa. – O loiro ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz pela decisão tomada pelo Uchiha – Me ama tanto assim?

– Claro. Te amo mais do que você possa imaginar. – Sasuke falava de algo que Naruto não entenderia no momento, mas saber que o loiro o amava já o deixava mais feliz. Fazia com que se esquecesse de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.

**oOoOo**

**Bem... Reviews? Estou curiosa pra saber o que acharam.**

**Beijos da Chie**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Oi gente. Bem... Desculpa a demora, mas sabe... Preguiça e tantas coisas para fazer quando se misturam vira bagunça**_

_**Mas, aí tá... Espero que gostem. XD  
><strong>_

_**oOoOo  
><strong>_

_**"– Já se decidiu?**_

– _**Sim. – Realmente, o moreno estava agindo por impulso, mas iria se arriscar mesmo assim – Eu quero ficar com você, mesmo que isso custe a minha vida.**_

– _**Nossa. – O loiro ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz pela decisão tomada pelo Uchiha – Me ama tanto assim?**_

– _**Claro. Te amo mais do que você possa imaginar. – Sasuke falava de algo que Naruto não entenderia no momento, mas saber que o loiro o amava já o deixava mais feliz. Fazia com que se esquecesse de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias."**_

_Continuação..._

– Bem... Assim, eu fico sem graça.

– Não fique, pois é a verdade. Eu quero ser seu de todas as maneiras possíveis. Meu coração já pertence a você, é justo que meu corpo tenha o mesmo 'dono'.

– Se é o que você quer...

– Nós queremos, lembra?

– Sim. – Naruto aproximou a boca do ouvido do moreno e sussurrou – Vou te fazer completamente meu, Sasu-chan.

Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Sasuke, era incrível como apenas a presença de Naruto era capaz de aliviar suas tensões e deixar seu coração mais tranquilo. Parecia que a paz era possível quando o loiro estava por perto.

Naruto também sorriu e logo, selou os lábios do outro com os seus. O puxando pela cintura, o fez deitar sobre a cama. Os dedos de Sasuke se emaranharam nos fios louros, aprofundando o beijo. As línguas dançavam em sintonia e os corpos se encaixavam em harmonia. Estavam febris, seus pulmões ansiavam por ar, mas seus lábios preferiam ficar conectados.

As mãos do loiro seguiram pelo corpo do outro, dedilhando-o. Naruto afastou suas bocas e levantou a blusa do moreno, levando seus lábios no abdômen do outro e roçando-os, fazendo com que o Uchiha sentisse seu corpo queimar. Sasuke a retirou e a deixou no canto, e voltou à procura dos lábios do loiro.

Ajudou Naruto a retirar a sua própria camiseta e mais uma vez, separaram os lábios, aproveitando para buscarem pelo ar. O loiro levou seus lábios até o pescoço do outro e o chupou, enquanto Sasuke passeava com suas mãos pelo dorso do outro. Os gemidos começaram a sair e o Uchiha afastou o loiro de si.

– Para um pouco. – O moreno se sentia estranho.

–Por quê?

– Seus pais estão em casa, não?

– Não se preocupe com eles.

– Mas e se eles entram bem...

– Shiuu. – Naruto colocou um dedo na boca do Uchiha o impedindo de falar. – Não se preocupe, pois o que importa agora sou eu e você, certo?

– Sim.

– Isso aí.

– Mas, nós não deveríamos usar... Camisinha?

– Acho que não. Afinal, é a primeira vez que fazemos isso, não?

– Eu sei, mas e se...

– Se? Tá com medo de engravidar, é? – O loiro zombou, deixando o Uchiha frustrado.

– E se fosse?

– Hehe, boa piada Sasuke. Garotos não ficam grávidos.

– Hn. Ok... Então, vamos fazer.

– Isso mesmo. Eu te amo muito, Sasu-chan. – Novamente, o loiro tomou os lábios do outro.

Se afastando, levou sua boca de volta ao abdômen do moreno e deslizou sua língua, sendo observando pelo Uchiha. Abocanhou um dos mamilos rosados e o chupou, Sasuke tapou a própria boca, não queria que seus gemidos trouxessem companhia a eles.

Naruto sorriu e abocanhou o outro, fazendo o mesmo. Levou sua mão até o braço de Sasuke, o forçando a retirar a mão que tapava sua boca.

– Eu quero te ouvir, Sasu-chan.

– Hn. – Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Por favor. – Disse isso e lambeu o mamilo, o que fez com o Uchiha gemesse.

Notando que os mamilos já estavam eriçados, deslizou a língua até chegar ao umbigo e dando voltas, se afastou e levou suas mãos até o cós da calça do outro. A abriu e colocou sua mão por dentro da boxer, o masturbando.

– Vai me fazer sofrer? – O moreno questionou.

– Não. Só quero que você se divirta também.

– Hn. Obrigado.

– Não precisa agradecer. – Naruto sentiu seus dedos se melecarem.

Com a mão livre apertou as coxas do outro, ainda o masturbando. Alcançou os lábios do outro e retirou sua mão de dentro da calça e começou a abaixá-la. O moreno o ajudou, realmente precisava senti-lo, assim como o loiro necessitava de si.

Suas bocas se distanciaram e ficaram por um momento com os olhos conectados. Sasuke deu mais um selinho no loiro e retirou o que faltava. O loiro olhou para o corpo abaixo de si e sorriu ao pensar que toda aquela espera valera a pena.

Avançou nos lábios do outro e começou a retirar sua própria roupa. Juntou seus corpos e uma descarga elétrica foi sentida por ambos. Logo, se separaram, o loiro levou suas mãos até o membro de Sasuke, porém o mesmo segurou uma das mãos antes que encostassem em si.

Levou alguns dedos até a boca e os molhou. Naruto observou a cena e acabou se excitando mais com o que via. Começou a masturbá-lo enquanto Sasuke umedecia seus dedos. A cada gemido além da respiração ofegante, seus corações batiam mais acelerados. Era como se estivessem em sintonia.

Sasuke fez o loiro parar com o que estava fazendo e retirou os dedos da boca, se sentando sobre a cama e olhando nos orbes azuis, selou mais um beijo para que assim, voltasse a se deitar e afastando o loiro de si, abriu as pernas e levou a mão do loiro até si.

Naruto sabia o que fazer, mas ver que o moreno queria o mesmo era algo tão lindo de se ver, que o fazia sorrir. Levou seus dedos molhados até a entrada e pôs seus dedos aos poucos.

– Humm... – Sasuke sentiu certo desconforto, mas não protestou.

– Tudo bem, Sasuke?

– Sim... Continue. – Os olhos do moreno estavam nublados devidos ao êxtase que estava sentindo.

O loiro começou a mover os dedos e cada vez mais, umedecendo o local. Sentiu sua essência começar a sair, então em um gesto leve, retirou os dedos e passou sua essência por todo o membro, tentando o deixar mais úmido possível. Não queria que o Uchiha sentisse tanta dor.

Posicionou-se entre as pernas do outro e o segurando, se pôs dentro dele. Sasuke sentiu um desconforto no início, aquilo era bem mais que simples dedos, mas quando o loiro pôs a mover-se e a tocá-lo em certo ponto, o moreno se sentiu bem.

Os ritmos eram lentos, pois Naruto não queria machucar o moreno. Levou sua mão até o membro do outro e voltou a massageá-lo. A cada estocada, Sasuke sentia que o loiro estava com medo e por isso fazia com o máximo cuidado, mas ele não era de porcelana e também seu corpo precisava de algo mais que aquilo.

– Naru... Naruto...

– O que foi?

– Se mova mais rápido. Assim, eu vou acabar dormindo.

– Oh... Desculpa, Sasu-chan, só não quero te machucar.

– Não irá. Eu confio em você. – Sasuke tomou os lábios do outro e empurrou o corpo junto de Naruto.

O loiro entendeu que ele mesmo estava se segurando, então com ambos de acordo, Naruto passou a se mover com mais velocidade, as estocadas ficaram mais fortes e ambos se sentiram bem com aquilo.

Sasuke sentiu que logo gozaria, então ajudou o loiro a masturbá-lo, enquanto gemia de prazer pelos movimentos do loiro dentro de si. As bocas voltaram a se encontrar e só se distanciavam para buscar ar e logo, voltavam a se encontrar.

No outro cômodo da casa, mais exatamente no quarto dos pais do loiro, Kushina se remexia na cama e mesmo que os gemidos de ambos fossem abafados pela distância, mãe sempre sabe o que a gente anda a fazer.

– Minato, sou só eu ou você também está ouvindo isso?

– Ouvindo o quê, querida? – Minato tinha o sono muito pesado, então era pouco provável que ele estivesse ouvindo algo.

– Isso. – Kushina puxou o marido e o fez prestar atenção - Não te soa familiar?

– Não sei. Eu estou quase dormindo.

– Ah... – A ruiva suspirou e continuou. – Lembra do 'barulho' que fizemos antes do Naruto nascer?

– O quê? – Nesse momento, Minato despertou. – Não vá me dizer que ele trouxe alguma menina aqui e tá...

– Não é menina. Lembra de quem chegou quando nós estávamos jantando?

– O Sasuke... Mas, eles... – Minato estava falando e encaixando as peças, enquanto a ruiva se levantava apressadamente. – Kushina, o que você vai fazer?

– Vou pará-los. O Naruto pensa que a nossa casa é o que?

– Kushina, amor, ele já tem dezesseis anos, pegue mais leve.

– Pegar mais leve? – O olhar assassino que ela dirigiu ao marido o fez inventar uma desculpa com o que Kushina mais temia.

– Veja pelo lado bom, nós não teremos netos.

– Ok. – Kushina relevou, afinal, ela se sentia muito nova para ser chamada de vovó. - Mas, amanhã ele vai se ver comigo.

– Tudo bem, Kushina. – Minato suspirou, a vida de Naruto estava a salvo. – Mas, os deixe lá e tente dormir.

– Ahh... – A mãe voltou a deitar e falou. – O meu bebê.

– Kushina, menos.

Às vezes, a ruiva exagerava em relação ao filho. Ela não queria netos, não queria que sua casa virasse uma zona e nem queria que o filho ficasse que nem o sogro. Jiraiya era uma excelente pessoa, mas por diversas vezes já havia traído Tsunade e isso, Kushina achava imperdoável.

Ainda no quarto do loiro, o ritmo frenético e o som dos corpos se chocando, os satisfaziam ainda mais. O moreno acabou gozando antes do loiro e melecou as mãos de ambos. Com as bocas conectadas, o loiro deu uma última estocada e gozou, deixando sua essência escorrer dentro do Uchiha.

– Ahhh... – Sasuke ofegou, abraçando o loiro. – Obrigado, Naruto.

– Não agradeça, eu te amo. – Naruto se separou do moreno e se retirou aos poucos. – Eu vou tomar banho. Vamos?

– Não. Eu tô com sono. – O moreno apenas se virou, realmente estava com sono.

Com os efeitos do calmante que ainda restavam em seu corpo e a exaustão de ter feito amor com Naruto, ele só desejava dormir. O loiro o olhou contrariado e o puxou pelo braço, o forçando a levantar.

– Levanta, Sasu-chan. Por favor.

– Não, Naruto.

– Ahh... Levanta, por favor. Vamos só tomar um banho e já voltamos para dormir.

– Ok. – O moreno se levantou a contragosto, sentindo um desconforto, mas assim mesmo seguiu o loiro até o banheiro.

Suas pálpebras queriam fechar, porém o moreno não poderia dormir em pé. O loiro lhe entregou um sabonete após entrarem no box e começarem a se banhar.

Naruto terminou rapidamente o banho e foi até o quarto, arrumar a cama. Trocou os lençóis, colocou as cobertas e voltou ao banheiro, onde o Uchiha estava se enxugando.

– Vou ver uma roupa para você dormir.

– Tudo bem. – O Uchiha terminou de se enxugar e voltou ao quarto. – Nossa. Você já arrumou a cama?

– Sim. – Naruto pegou uma muda de roupas e entregou ao moreno. – Coloca elas para gente dormir.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas se vestiu e foi direto para cama, se deitando. O loiro se deitou ao seu lado e abraçou o Uchiha. O moreno acabou adormecendo rapidamente, enquanto isso, Naruto sorria. Ele estava tão feliz pelo que acabara de acontecer, que não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

**oOoOo**

A noite passou e o sol nasceu. Itachi estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes na casa de Sasuke e ao seu lado na cama estava Deidara, eles haviam transado a noite passada. O loiro acordou e viu que Itachi ainda estava inerte e lhe deu um selinho.

– Você é realmente louco, Senhor Uchiha.

O loiro se levantou e foi até o banheiro tomar um banho. Itachi acordou e foi até o quarto do irmão. Deitou-se na cama ainda nu e aspirou o cheiro que continha nas cobertas do menor.

– É esse cheiro que eu quero sentir. – Itachi olhou para a porta, onde Deidara estava, ele havia acabado seu banho quando ouviu uma das portas serem abertas. – Não o seu Deidara... Você fede.

– Mas, ontem você parecia gostar.

– Não é gostar, é costume. Mas, o cheiro dele me inspira. Imagino quando ele se entregar a mim. Vou marcá-lo, devorá-lo, vou sentir esse mesmo perfume em mim.

– Você é podre, Itachi.

– Eu nunca disse que prestava, Deidara. Mas, eu pelo menos, não fico fingindo que sou uma boa pessoa como você.

– Discutindo a relação, moças. – Kisame havia chegado há minutos atrás.

Como não havia ninguém no andar de baixo, ele subiu a escadaria e deu de cara com o patrão e seu companheiro. Itachi o olhou com ódio e se levantando, saiu do quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

– Parece que ele ficou aborrecido.

– Não é com você.

– Está com ciúmes do garoto? – Kisame via que o que Itachi sentia por Sasuke era algo maior que um simples plano.

– Ele não gosta do Sasuke, apenas o deseja e é só para ter o plano concluído.

– E você é só para horas em que ele está entediado. Isso o deixa com ciúmes, não?

– Não. Eu sou muito melhor e mais útil que aquele garoto.

– Não. Não é. Você é um lixo e ele é a minha salvação. – Itachi falou, sua voz imperiosa deixava qualquer um de orelhas baixas.

Na casa do loiro, Kushina estava furiosa com o filho, que ainda estava no quarto. Ela preparava o café, enquanto Minato lia o jornal sentado na poltrona da sala.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do loiro, Sasuke despertou e sorriu ao se lembrar da noite que ele e Naruto tiveram. Passou sua mão no rosto do loiro e lhe selou os lábios. Naruto acordou e apertou-o mais contra o seu corpo.

– Bom dia, amor. – Ao ouvir isso, o moreno sorriu e falou:

– Bom dia... Te amo.

– Ahhh. – O loiro se espreguiçou e continuou. – Acho que ganhei o dia por te ouvir falar isso.

Sasuke riu e se sentou. Lembrou que teria que voltar para casa. Não queria, mas era obrigado, senão Itachi poderia vir atrás dele e acontecer algo sem reversão.

O moreno nem se importava se tinha feito algo que não deveria, apenas sorria ao se lembrar do carinho que Naruto lhe dava. Então, ele se virou para o loiro e fitou os orbes azuis.

– Eu preciso voltar para casa.

– E eu vou ver se a minha mãe ouviu algo. – Naruto se lembrou das vezes que a mãe brigara com ele e fechou os olhos em protesto de tais lembranças.

– Bem, eu vou tomar banho. – O moreno falou e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Naruto se levantou e trocando de roupa, foi escovar os dentes. Kushina estava na cozinha, quase debulhando o pão enquanto esperava que o filho saísse do quarto. Vez ou outra, ela resmungava algo e bufava.

O loiro esperou que Sasuke terminasse o banho e se vestisse para aí sim, ir ver como estava o clima da casa. Minato se levantou do sofá e foi até a cozinha, ver como sua esposa estava e torcendo para que ela estivesse menos furiosa.

– Acalmou, amor?

– Não. – Ela olhou irritada para o marido e logo, voltou seu olhar para a porta, onde o loiro estava acompanhado de Sasuke. – N-a-r-u-t-o!

– Mãe, eu vou levar o Sasuke até a casa dele e já... – O garoto engoliu em seco quando viu sua mãe se levantar da cadeira.

– Ele sabe o caminho de casa, eu preciso falar com você, filho e tem de ser agora.

– Mas...

– Nada de mas. Tem de ser agora! – O loiro suspirou e voltou-se para o moreno.

– Eu vou te levar até o portão.

Kushina bufou mais uma vez e Minato a olhou preocupado. Naruto levou o moreno até o portão e o segurando pela cintura, lhe deu um último beijo. Ele já esperava que a mãe reagisse assim, mas não queria que ela descontasse em Sasuke. Desvencilharam-se e o Uchiha caminhou até a própria casa.

Naruto entrou e mesmo temendo o pior, foi até a cozinha. Esperando que sua mãe o deixasse em fiapos. Kushina se sentou e apontou para a cadeira a sua frente, o loiro entendeu o recado e se sentou.

– E então, se divertiram?

– Mãe, vocês ouviram...

– Sim. Estava baixo, mas deu para ouvir.

– Desculpa, mas é que... – Naruto se sentiu envergonhado, por que Kushina queria saber daquilo?

– É que?

– Ahhh... Isso deveria ser proibido, vocês me deixam sem jeito.

– Conta logo, antes que eu arrebente o seu computador.

– Meu computador? – O loiro a olhou estático e se lembrou. – Nãooo. Tudo, menos ele. – E pensou em seguida. – "Há fotos minhas e do Sasuke naquele computador."

– Ok. Me conte tudo.

– Ele e eu tínhamos combinado que ontem teríamos nossa primeira vez e... Isso é muito constrangedor.

– Mas, na hora de fazer não era, não?

– Kushina, pega mais leve com ele. – Minato não era louco de contradizer a mulher, mas isso era perturbador.

– PEGAR MAIS LEVE? – A mulher gritou e bateu na mesa, olhando com raiva para o marido.

– Mãe? – Naruto quis sair correndo, pois sentia o quanto a mãe estava alterada. – Posso sair daqui?

– Pode... E dessa vez, passa. Da próxima, eu os interrompo, ok?

– Certo. – O loiro concordou a contragosto e foi de volta ao quarto, enquanto Minato saía da cozinha, a deixando sozinha.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke ficou preocupado com o loiro, porém sabia que Kushina não faria nada de mal a ele. Agora, ele tinha que entrar em casa e dar de cara com Itachi. Sentiu-se desconfortável quando abriu a porta e entrou. O ar daquela casa estava carregado.

– Olha só quem chegou? – Deidara escarniou. – Itachi vai gostar de vê-lo.

– Não enche.

– Hmm. – Deidara torceu o beiço e o olhou irritado. – "Pirralho insignificante."

Enquanto isso, Itachi descia as escadas, se aproximando da sala e olhando fixamente para o mais novo. Sasuke se virou em sua direção ao ouvir seus passos.

– Onde você estava? – O mais velho perguntou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

– Além de assassino é caduco? – Sasuke sabia que não deveria provocá-lo, porém estava de bom humor e nem se importou com o que poderia vir a acontecer.

– Fale assim comigo de novo e eu esqueço o motivo que fez voltar.

– E qual foi esse motivo?

– O óbvio, te pôr nos trilhos.

– Hn. Você nunca cuidou de mim, não vai ser agora que irá começar.

– O quê? – Itachi o segurou pelo braço, o fazendo mirar em seus olhos.

– Me solta. – O mais novo disse entredentes, sentindo seu braço doer.

– Me faça soltá-lo. – Itachi não lhe deixaria tão fácil. Demorou oito anos para que ele conseguisse chegar próximo de Sasuke.

Mesmo com sua saúde em risco, ele sempre se entupia de remédios afim de estancar suas dores, somente para alcançar o seu objetivo. Seu corpo estava se deteriorando, nem ele mesmo sabia quanto tempo lhe restava.

Sobrevivera por todo esse tempo apenas por um herdeiro, porém o que uma simples criança lhe traria de importante. Talvez sentimentos que acalmassem aquele estigma que trazia consigo, mas não era apenas por esse motivo.

Havia algo muito mais importante e que ele não revelara a ninguém. Um motivo que salvaria sua vida. Na cabeça de Itachi, um puro Uchiha teria os genes que fariam sua doença parar e assim, ele viveria normalmente.

Apertou um pouco mais o braço do menor e sorriu ao vê-lo suspirar e mirar o chão. Sasuke detestava admitir, mas se sentia inferior a Itachi. Sempre se rebaixava aos caprichos do outro, pois este tinha o poder de lhe deixar amedrontado.

– Itachi, por favor.

– Ok. – Itachi ainda sorria, enquanto soltava o garoto. – Bom menino.

Sasuke se afastou e subiu a escadaria. Itachi não o olhou, apenas continuava sorrindo enquanto observava Deidara lhe olhar contrariado. O garoto foi até o quarto e entrando, bateu a porta e se jogou na cama. Aspirou o aroma de seu travesseiro e notou que havia algo de diferente.

– Que cheiro é esse? – Como o mais velho havia se deitado ali de manhã e ainda estava com o corpo suado devido a noite passada, seu cheiro impregnou-se nas cobertas – Não é o meu, então... Itachi!

Sasuke praguejou o irmão, sentia nojo daquele homem. Se pudesse nunca mais vê-lo, mas parecia que ele estava disposto a ficar ali o tempo que fosse necessário para infernizar ao mais moço.

Enquanto isso na sala, Itachi ainda observava a expressão fechada do loiro. Deidara não admitiria, mas sentia ciúmes. Mesmo que ele não pudesse gerar filhos, ele sentia algo por Itachi, porém não era correspondido da mesma maneira.

– O que foi? – O moreno questionou.

– Você já não acha o suficiente?

– Como assim?

– Bem, você está brincando com ele. Por que não o mete contra a parede e efetua logo o seu plano?

– Porque não chegou o momento ainda. Mas até lá, eu vou me meter em você.

– O quê?

– Isso mesmo. O seu cheiro me instiga a isso. Você fede e eu também. Viemos do mesmo lugar.

– Você é doente!

– Sou mesmo. Tenho uma doença degenerativa e vou aproveitar cada minuto que eu tiver.

– Aproveite, mas não me use como seu brinquedinho.

– Você é um lixo, Deidara. – Itachi segurou seu queixo, observando os azuis de seus olhos. – É por isso que você trabalha comigo. Você não tem escrúpulos. E eu posso te ter como uma boneca inflável a hora que eu quiser, certo?

– Hmm... Não deveria me tratar assim, Ita-kun. Não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

– Oh... Está mostrando as garras, Dei-kun?

– Talvez.

– Hum... Acho melhor deixá-las escondidas. Assim, nossas transas não serão sangrentas.

– Claro, Senhor Uchiha.

– Muito bem... Agora, eu só preciso ter o Sasuke antes daquele loiro e assim, meu plano estará concretizado.

– Hah, você acha mesmo que isso vai acontecer? É tão tolo.

– Como assim?

– Talvez ele já tenham feito algo, não?

– Não. Ele será só meu!

– Nossa. Parece que seu coração foi partido, Itachi.

– Haha... Eu não tenho coração, Deidara.

– Hmm... E o que você vai fazer se eles já tiverem transado?

– Vou usar o mesmo suborno. Ele é a única coisa que interessa ao Sasuke. É óbvio que vou usá-la contra ele e conseguir o que quero. – Falou, sorrindo mais ainda e pensou: – "Afinal, ele realmente ama o loiro. O que será que ele é capaz de fazer pela vida do loiro?

Itachi tinha a certeza que aquilo não era possível, mas suas ideias foram substituídas por essa dúvida: Até onde Sasuke iria para manter Naruto vivo? Ele seria capaz de negar sua existência apenas para que o outro continuasse bem?

**oOoOo**

Enquanto isso, na casa do loiro, Kushina estava mais calma. Minato havia saído para o trabalho e Naruto havia voltado ao seu quarto. Se sentiu tão mal por ter contado aquilo a seus pais, que nem sequer queria dar de cara com eles tão logo.

Ele havia tomado banho e saindo de seu quarto de fininho, passou pela sala e saiu de casa. Andou rapidamente pelas ruas até chegar à casa do moreno. Sasuke estava trocando as roupas de cama e colocando tudo o que cheirava a Itachi para lavar.

Itachi e Deidara estavam sentados no sofá. O loiro estava limpando sua arma e o outro estava perdido em seus devaneios. Kisame estava fazendo sua rota de volta a mansão de Itachi. Apesar do moreno não estar morando lá, ele ainda queria que a mansão ficasse em bom estado.

Naruto chegou à casa do Uchiha e apertou a campainha. Itachi bufou e se levantou, indo atender o mais jovem. Deidara escondeu sua arma rapidamente e fingiu estar descansando sobre o sofá.

– Itachi? – O loiro não se lembrava do rosto do outro, mas pensou ser ele o irmão de Sasuke, pois se pareciam.

– Sim. E você é o... – Itachi o conhecia, mas detestava até o nome do garoto.

– Eu sou o Naruto. O Sasuke tá aí?

Itachi foi respondê-lo quando a voz de Sasuke saiu de trás do mais velho, que olhou para trás e perto da escada estava o menor.

– Sim, pode deixá-lo entrar, Itachi.

O loiro entrou e Itachi fechou a porta. Sasuke o puxou pela mão e o levou até seu quarto. Itachi olhou furioso para Naruto e Deidara começou a gargalhar, o que fez com o moreno voltasse seu olhar para ele.

– Do que está rindo, seu imbecil?

– De você, está com ciúmes do irmãozinho?

– Hum... Eu vou me arrumar e ir pro trabalho. – Itachi subiu irritado.

Ele se negava a ter tal sentimento. Foi até o seu quarto e se vestiu. Além, de colocar seus artifícios nos bolsos de seu sobretudo. Calibrou suas armas e arrumou tudo em uma maleta. Pegou algumas roupas e colocou em uma mala.

No quarto do moreno, Naruto estava sobre o Uchiha dedicando beijos nos lábios do amado. Sasuke se sentia mais confortável em ter Naruto o tocando. Não se importava mais com aqueles pensamentos. Desde que Itachi voltara, ele não queria mais saber se aquilo era possível ou não.

– Sasu-chan, não me excite. – Sasuke só estava o tocando em certas partes e isso deixava o loiro mais excitado, apesar da noite passada ter sido boa, receber toques do Uchiha era algo bom de ter.

– Por que não?

– Porque eu posso violá-lo. Heh... – Sasuke começou a rir, sabia que o loiro não era capaz de fazer isso.

– Ria enquanto pode, otouto. – Itachi observava os dois.

Ele havia saído do quarto e ao passar pela porta do outro quarto, viu que os garotos estavam emaranhados um ao outro. Sentiu uma repulsa por aquilo e bufando, saiu dali e foi até a sala, onde avistou Deidara sentado ainda no sofá.

Aproximou-se do loiro e abrindo seu sobretudo, o retirou e o jogou no chão. Tirou o cinto e desabotoou a calça, a abaixando e deixando seu membro a mostra. Deidara olhou confuso para o moreno e sorriu.

– O que você pensa que tá fazendo, Ita-kun?

– Adivinha.

– O quê? – Itachi sorriu e pegou o loiro, o virando e o prensando contra o sofá.

Abaixou a calça do outro e sem algum cuidado, se enterrou por completo, fazendo Deidara gemer com aquele ato. Eles já haviam transado várias vezes, mas Itachi nunca o fazia de maneira abrupta.

O moreno queria apaziguar seu ódio, então colocou mais força nas estocadas. Deidara sentia dor, porém não poderia reclamar, havia escolhido aquilo e ele sabia que não era bom, era algo que até merecesse.

Itachi pegou uma faca de seu bolso e a levou até o pescoço do loiro, a deslizando até o ombro e deixando um filete de sangue escorrer. Chupou onde o sangue se derramava e lambeu os lábios.

– Viu, você também é podre, Deidara. Seu sangue é ruim.

– Tudo bem... Eu não sou melhor que você, mas pelo menos não sou louco a ponto de querer... – O loiro não terminou a frase, pois sentiu uma pontada em seu ombro.

– Diga mais alguma coisa, que eu acabo com você como fiz ao Kakashi. – Itachi retirou sua faca do ombro do outro sem nem se importar e foi até o banheiro para se limpar.

**oOoOo**

Naruto se desvencilhou do moreno e se sentou sobre a cama. Sasuke fez o mesmo e ficou de frente para o amado. O loiro passou sua mão no rosto do outro e sorriu.

– Eu tenho que ir.

– Ahhh... Já?

– Já. Minha mãe não me viu sair, ela pode se vingar, sabe?

– Ok. – Sasuke não queria ficar sozinho, mas não seria bom dar de cara com a 'sogra' tão cedo.

– Depois, eu te ligo.

– Tá.

O loiro deu um selinho e o abraçou. Sasuke afundou a cabeça no pescoço do outro e sentiu um calor invadir seu peito. Era algo tão bom, mas que lhe trazia certa angústia. Se separou do loiro e o olhou seriamente.

– Naruto... Você me promete que se algo acontecer, você continuará comigo?

– Ah, não irá acontecer nada, Sasuke.

– Mas, e se acontecer? Promete?

– Mas... Ok. Eu prometo que nada vai abalar a nossa relação.

– Que bom. – Sasuke o abraçou e se sentiu reconfortado.

Naruto se afastou e sorriu, preparando-se para levantar da cama e ir embora. Sasuke o levou até a porta, sendo observado pelos olhos do mais velho. Deidara havia se recomposto e saído da casa, estava acostumado com o jeito de Itachi e até mesmo com os maus tratos. Não se importava em ter mais uma cicatriz.

Após Naruto ter sido levado a porta e se despedido de Sasuke, Itachi veio ao encontro do irmão e o virou com força, o encostando na porta da saída. Seu olhar sempre tão monótono seguiu o mesmo ritmo, pois ele não sentia simpatia pelo mais novo.

– O que você quer?

– Quero que venha comigo ao trabalho.

– Trabalho?

– Sim, mas não se preocupe, você não irá assistir. Só quero que venha comigo.

– Tudo bem, melhor assim. Eu não suportaria ver...

– Shiuu. – Itachi levou um dos dedos à boca de Sasuke, assim como Naruto fazia. Por um momento, o garoto se lembrou de quando eram pequenos. – Não se lembre mais disso, ok?

Sasuke sentiu seu peito arder ao lembrar-se da infância, como ele queria que aquele Itachi voltasse. Sabia que depois de algum tempo, o irmão mudara consigo, tocando-o de maneira estranha. Sempre o deixando desconfortável com aqueles toques íntimos. Sasuke era uma criança e não saberia se aquilo era amor ou não.

– Tudo bem, vamos logo. – Sasuke se deu por vencido e saiu da casa, sendo seguido por Itachi.

O mais velho entrou em seu carro e Sasuke fez o mesmo. Itachi passou pelas ruas até chegar a sua mansão. Desceu do carro e entrou. Sasuke ficou esperando-o. Itachi foi procurar por alguns papéis em sua sala quando se deparou com Kisame.

– Olá, Senhor Uchiha.

– Eu não estou querendo conversar, só vim pegar alguns papéis para executar o meu trabalho.

– Sim. Entendo, eles irão pagar bem, não?

– Se não pagarem, eu os mato. – Itachi sorriu e saiu da mansão, deixando Kisame tomando conta.

Voltou ao carro e entrando, saiu em direção à cidade vizinha. Sasuke ficou em silêncio, olhando pra fora do carro. Itachi não se importava, não havia nada que pudesse dialogar com o irmão.

Ao chegar na outra cidade, o mais velho estacionou o carro e dirigiu seu olhar ao mais moço, enquanto pegava sua maleta do banco de trás e colocava todos os seus instrumentos dentro do sobretudo.

– Eu já volto.

– Tanto faz.

– Não deveria ficar assim, eu te trouxe comigo, se sinta honrado.

– Honrado? Pelo quê? Por matar quem eu gostava e cuidava de mim?

– Dê graças que o loiro ainda vive. – Itachi se aproximou do garoto e abraçou, deixando seus rostos próximos.

Sasuke sentia raiva e medo. Não sabia como o enfrentar, mas tinha alguma desconfiança de que pelo menos ele estava a salvo dos ataques de Itachi, mesmo que ele ainda fosse uma vítima.

O mais velho puxou a gola do mais novo para trás, passando sua mão pelo local e puxando uma seringa da manga, lhe dopou novamente com uma dose de calmante. Sasuke se sentiu indisposto e adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, Itachi saiu do carro e o trancou. Caminhou até uma das casas chiques daquele bairro e começou a fazer seu trabalho. Seu trabalho era exterminar uma família que se opusera ao seu contratante. Para fazer isso, o homem o recompensaria com um terço de sua fortuna, o que não era pouco.

Sasuke dormiu o resto da tarde, quando a noite chegou ele despertou e viu que estava sozinho no carro. Tentou abrir a porta do carro, bateu contra o vidro, mas para seu desespero, estava trancado ali. Voltou ao banco e tentou ficar calmo.

Itachi havia acabado seu trabalho há horas, mas pra que o dinheiro valesse ficou a espera que todos da casa tivessem em seus devidos lugares e lógico, se precaveu para que ninguém descobrisse o que havia acontecido naquele local.

Depois de alguns minutos, começou a chover forte. O maior retornou ao carro, ensopado e ao entrar, viu que Sasuke estava desperto. A neblina começou a encobrir a cidade e as ruas estavam difíceis de visualizar. Itachi resolveu pousar naquela cidade ao invés de retornar.

– Pra onde vamos? – Sasuke viu que o irmão dirigia pra outro local e não para a estrada.

– Pra um hotel.

– Hotel? Eu quero ir para casa.

– Não dá. Com essa neblina é impossível.

– Hn. – Sasuke não gostou da ideia, mas era melhor que ficar num carro sozinho com Itachi.

Percorreram alguns metros até chegar a um hotel. Itachi saiu do carro e Sasuke fez o mesmo. Se molharam até entrar no hotel. Itachi levou a mala consigo e pediu um quarto para ambos.

Subiram as escadas, pois por conta da chuva, o elevador havia sido desligado para que não houvesse uma sobrecarga e assim, o hotel ficasse sem luz. Ao entrar no quarto, Itachi abriu a mala e retirou algumas roupas.

– Vista isso. – O maior jogou uma blusa sua na direção do menor. – Não quero que fique resfriado.

– Por que se importa?

– Porque você é meu irmão, oras.

Mesmo sem querer, Sasuke retirou suas roupas e vestiu a blusa, que ficava um pouco comprida para si. Itachi o olhava com desejo, mas não se deixou notar. Ele imaginava quando poderia entrar em contato com aquele corpo e assim, efetuar seu plano.

Itachi também trocou de roupa e se sentou sobre a cama, pegando seu celular. Sasuke se sentiu estranho e deitou na cama. O mais velho o olhou preocupado e colocou sua mão sobre a testa do garoto, constatando que ele estava com febre. Ele não sabia se havia algum efeito naquele calmante, mas era quase certeza.

– Eu vou buscar um antitérmico para que a sua febre baixe.

– Não se preocupe comigo, você me abandonou aos oito anos, não precisa cuidar de mim agora.

– Não seja idiota, eu só não quero que você fique mal.

– Hipócrita. – Sasuke resmungou e caiu no sono.

Itachi saiu do quarto e foi em busca do remédio. A febre fez com que o menor tivesse delírios com o amante. Naruto não saía de sua mente e desde a noite passada, ele encalacrara na mente do garoto. Quando o mais velho voltou, viu que Sasuke se remexia na cama, então, se aproximou e se deitou ao seu lado.

Passou suas mãos por debaixo da blusa, enquanto seus lábios beijavam o pescoço do garoto. Levou sua mão para dentro da boxer do outro e começou a masturbá-lo, logo, sentiu que a mão de Sasuke o ajudava. Os lábios entreabertos de Sasuke o chamaram para um beijo, ele se aproximou e quando foi encostar nos lábios do outro, o ouviu chamar pelo loiro.

– Naruto... – A raiva voltou no coração de Itachi, que retirou sua mão e bufou, enquanto pegava a cartela de comprimidos.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e ao olhar ao redor, só viu Itachi. Por um momento pensou estar junto com o loiro, mas se não era o loiro a lhe tocar, então seria 'ele' – Itachi – a lhe tocar daquela maneira. Olhou para o maior, esperava alguma reação, mas Itachi apenas lhe entregou a cartela e um copo com água.

O garoto tinha certeza que aqueles toques tinham sido reais e com o nojo que sentiu naquele momento, bateu na mão de Itachi, fazendo o copo e os comprimidos voarem de sua mão. O maior o olhou intrigado, não esperava aquela reação.

– Sasuke?

– Não toque em mim, seu nojento.

– Ah, do que você está falando?

– Não se faça de desentendido, era você que estava fazendo aquilo, não era um sonho, era você.

– E se fosse?

– Quê? Eu sou seu irmão.

– E daí? Você é lindo e eu o quero. – Dito isto, Itachi o segurou na cama e aproximou seus lábios dos do outro. – Quer ver do que eu sou capaz?

– Não. Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz.

– Não posso.

– Então, foi para isso que você voltou? Pra transar comigo?

– Também.

– Também?

– Shiuu. – Itachi avançou nos lábios do menor, tentando lhe beijar, mas falhou, pois Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior do maior.

Itachi o olhou furioso e o puxou para longe da cama. O jogou contra a parede ao lado da janela e foi ao encontro dele, o puxou pela gola e lhe acertou um soco na barriga, o que fez com que Sasuke cuspisse sangue.

– Não brinque comigo, Sasuke. – O garoto apertou a barriga, tentando estancar a dor. – Eu posso ser bonzinho se você cooperar, caso contrário, eu te...

Itachi não terminou a frase, pois o celular de Sasuke começou a tocar. Ele se levantou com cuidado e foi até suas roupas para pegá-lo. Olhou no visor e viu que era o loiro, voltou seu olhar a Itachi e se sentou na cama, atendendo o loiro. O mais velho não o impediu, pois sabia que seria pior.

– Oi Naruto.

– _Oi Sasu-chan._ – Aquela voz tão alegre, enchia o coração de Sasuke de felicidade. – _Onde você tá?_

– Em outra cidade, eu vim com o Itachi para o trabalho dele.

– _Oh... Sim, eu fiquei sabendo disso._

– Como?

– _Passei na sua casa, mas um cara azul me disse que você tava viajando e eu voltei para casa._

– Ahh... Então, você tá em casa, sua mãe lhe deixou sobreviver?

– _Sim. Mas, agora teremos que arranjar outro lugar ou esperar quando ninguém estiver aqui._

– Certo. – Itachi se sentou ao lado do irmão e ficou o olhando, Sasuke engoliu em seco, sua barriga ainda doía pelo golpe e não queria levar mais nenhum. – Naruto, eu vou dormir. Amanhã a gente se fala.

– _Tá. Te amo, Sasu-chan._

– Também te amo. – E assim, o moreno desligou o celular e voltou a encarar o maior. – O que você quer?

– Por hoje, nada. Esse loiro cortou o clima.

– Hn. E que clima era esse?

– Não me faça perguntas recíprocas. Aquele loiro não vai desgrudar de você até ele conseguir o que quer, não?

– E o que ele quer?

– Você. Sua virgindade. Não é mesmo?

– Não. Ele já teve isso ontem. Foi por isso que não dormi em casa.

– Pera aí. Você e ele transaram?

– Sim, por quê?

– Por nada. Eu vou sair um pouco. – Itachi saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

Sasuke ficou confuso, o que seu irmão queria afinal? Itachi ficou trancado em seu carro remoendo aquilo que acabara de descobrir. Ele não queria que Sasuke tivesse um filho do loiro, isso anularia seu plano. Só se eles tivessem se protegido, mas ele achava que não era possível, já que havia quase a certeza que seu irmão não se lembrava do que seus pais custaram a esconder.

**oOoOo**

**Ok... Agora, mãos a obra para os reviews. ^^**

**Obrigada**

**Beijos  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Caham... Desculpa pela imensa demora. *vergonha***

**Tenho que tomar coragem e vir pra cá... Bem, como pedido de desculpa postarei 2 capítulos dessa vez. E a cada duas semanas, trarei um capítulo novo, assim, como comecei a fazer no Nyah.**

**Capítulo betado pela akimi_tsuki.  
><strong>

**Agora, boa leitura e divirtam-se.**

**oOoOo  
><strong>

_Sasuke ficou confuso, o que seu irmão queria afinal? Itachi ficou trancado em seu carro remoendo aquilo que acabara de descobrir. Ele não queria que Sasuke tivesse um filho do loiro, isso anularia seu plano. Só se eles tivessem se protegido, mas ele achava que não era possível, já que havia quase a certeza que seu irmão não se lembrava do que seus pais custaram a esconder._

_Continuação..._

A noite e a tempestade continuavam, e a fúria de Itachi só foi abrandada pelo sono que o consumiu. Sasuke se deu por vencido e acabou adormecendo na cama, nem mesmo dando o trabalho de se cobrir.

Na manhã seguinte, o maior acordou e se lembrando do que Sasuke havia lhe dito o ódio lhe tomou e saindo do carro, entrou rápido no hotel e foi até o quarto. Sasuke ainda dormia quando sentiu ser puxado por Itachi para fora do quarto, o fazendo tropeçar devido ao sono.

– Itachi, me solta. – O menor tentou se soltar, porém o mais velho não estava a fim de lhe escutar.

– Não. Você não queria voltar para casa, então é isso que iremos fazer.

– Mas, pelo menos, me deixe por uma roupa.

– Você está de roupa. – Itachi resmungou, enquanto analisava o corpo do irmão. – Essa blusa lhe cobre quase tudo.

– Itachi! – O maior apertou o braço do garoto e saindo do hotel, o jogou contra o carro.

– Entre. – Enquanto o menino entrava, Itachi fez o mesmo, dando a volta e entrando pelo lado do motorista. – Vamos logo para casa.

– Seu idiota. – Sasuke resmungou e se ajeitou, colocando o cinto de segurança. Sem se importar com o humor de seu irmão, o maior falou indiferente:

– Espero que o Deidara tenha acertado as coisas para mim.

– Falando nele, o que você fez a ele? – Não que Sasuke se importasse, mas mesmo assim, perguntou.

– Como assim?

– Eu não o vi quando o Naruto foi embora.

– Eu o matei. – Dito isto, Itachi sorriu de canto.

– O quê? – O garoto se assustou, afinal, se Itachi tinha sido capaz de matar Kakashi, que não fizera nada a ele, ele poderia matar quem quer que fosse que se metesse em seus caminhos. E Deidara tinha cara de quem fazia isso.

– Brincadeira, eu apenas o marquei no ombro com a minha faca, nada de mais. – Os olhos do mais velho brilharam quando ele se lembrou do sangue do loiro escorrendo pela branca e lisa.

– Você é maluco. – Sasuke não pensou que veria aquilo novamente, na noite em que Itachi matou brutalmente o seu tutor, ele viu o mesmo brilho nos olhos do irmão. – Eu quero sair daqui.

– Mas não vai. – Aqueles olhos negros e sedentos pela escuridão deixavam várias interrogações na cabeça do mais novo.

– Itachi, pare com isso.

– Por quê? – Itachi levou uma das mãos até o meio das pernas do outro e começou a massagear o membro do outro por cima da boxer. – Eu assusto o gatinho?

– PARE! – O garoto gritou e puxou a mão de Itachi, o olhando indignado. – Pare com isso.

– Seja um bom menino, Sasuke. – Itachi segurou no queixo do outro e parou o carro bruscamente. – Se não eu posso fazer coisas ruins ao loiro.

– Não faça nada com ele. – Sasuke não queria que o irmão machucasse o amado.

– Certo. – O maior retirou o próprio cinto de segurança e foi para cima do outro, o prendendo em seu banco. – Vou fazer com você, então.

–O quê? – Itachi avançou para cima do irmão, nem se importando com o trânsito, porém Sasuke o empurrou. – Eu quero sair daqui.

– Não.

– Por que você tá fazendo isso com seu próprio irmão?

– Porque o seu cheiro me inspira. E por falar nisso, você ficou com meu cheiro, está usando uma blusa minha, se lembra?

– Itachi... – Aquelas palavras soavam de uma maneira vulgar, suja, nojenta para Sasuke. Ele não gostava daquilo e muito menos pensou ser possível acontecer com ele.

Para a sorte do garoto, seu celular começou a tocar, Itachi o olhou com raiva, mas se afastou e colocando de volta o cinto, voltou a dirigir. Sasuke respirou fundo e atendeu:

– Alô? – A voz lhe saiu falha.

_– Oi, amor. _– Naruto queria que seu amado chegasse logo, por isso, ligou novamente para saber como ele estava.

– Naruto... – O moreno falou com receio o nome do outro, desviando o olhar de Itachi. – Tudo bem?

_– Sim e você?_ – A voz do loiro lhe acalmava. –_ Está voltando para cá._

– Sim. O Itachi está nos levando de volta.

_– Que bom. Estou com saudades._

– Eu também. – Sasuke sentia saudade do carinho que o loiro lhe dava.

_– Tchau, Sasu-chan._

– Tchau. – E assim, ele desligou o celular e Itachi se pôs a falar:

– Esse garoto nunca te deixará em paz?

– Por que se importa?

– Você ainda não entendeu, né? – Não havia como Sasuke entender. Afinal, como o garoto poderia descobrir algo relacionado ao que nem mesmo ele tinha certeza.

– Entender o quê?

– Isso. – O mais velho avançou e passou por vários carros sem o mínimo medo. Sasuke ficou apavorado, sentiu que há pouco iriam bater em algo. Foi quando, Itachi deu outra freada brusca. – Viu? Você deve sempre me obedecer, eu sei o que é melhor para você.

– Ahh... Será que você não pode simplesmente voltar para casa sem causar nenhum acidente? – O menor mudou de assunto, aceitar as regras de Itachi era loucura. Desde um simples arranhão a marcas mais profundas, era arriscado ficar perto de Itachi.

– Talvez, Sasu-chan. – O maior falou isso apenas com o intuito de irritá-lo.

– Não me chame assim.

– Aquele loiro te chama assim, não é?

– Sim, mas só ele pode. – Sasuke ficou com raiva e não falou mais nada até voltarem à cidade.

Depois de algumas horas, chegaram à cidade, Itachi não voltou a palavra nenhuma vez mais ao irmão. Sasuke havia tomado banho e agora, estava a caminho da casa de Naruto. O loiro havia ligado novamente e como sua mãe havia saído, ele queria se encontrar logo com o moreno.

Kushina estava no supermercado e como uma "boa" mãe, ela havia levado a chave do quarto do loiro para que ele não pudesse trancá-la e assim, não pudesse ocorrer algo como da última vez.

Com alguns passos a mais, Sasuke avistou o loiro que correu em sua direção e o abraçou. O amor do loiro parecia transbordar por todos os poros, porém esse amor iria até que limite? Ao final do abraço, o loiro o puxou pra sua casa e assim, o levou ao quarto.

– Eu tava com saudades, Sasu-chan. – O sorriso fez o coração do moreno aquecer-se novamente, como todas as vezes que o via.

O moreno puxou o outro e deixou seus lábios serem tomados. Logo, caíram sobre a cama e seus lábios continuaram unidos. As mãos fizeram um longo passeio por cima das roupas, as puxando, tentando sentir o calor que emanava um do outro.

Ao separarem os lábios, o loiro se sentou na cama e puxou o Uchiha para o meio de suas pernas, encostando a nuca do outro em seu peito. Afagou os fios negros e retirou o celular do bolso.

– Olha. – Naruto falou, mostrando a tela de seu celular.

– O que é isso?

– Bem, isso é um festival que terá daqui a alguns meses. E eu tava pensando em você vir comigo.

– Eu?

– Sim. Não, na verdade, iremos todos nós, mas eu queria que você fosse conosco. Tipo, será uma festa tradicional com quimonos e tal. E sabe, eu amaria te levar comigo.

– Hn. Tudo bem. Mas, daqui a alguns meses é quando, mais ou menos?

– Daqui a um mês e meio. – O loiro falou e aquelas palavras ecoaram na cabeça do Uchiha. Será que daqui a um mês e meio eles estariam juntos se algo viesse a acontecer?

– Certo. Eu vou nesse festival.

– Eba! – Naruto o abraçou.

Sasuke não sabia se ficava feliz com a alegria do outro ou se ficava triste pelo receio que ainda lhe encobria o coração. Decidiu por não chatear o loiro, já que o mesmo dissera que garotos não ficavam grávidos.

– E a sua mãe, se acalmou?

– Um pouco, mas ela me tirou a internet. Por isso, uso o celular.

– Ela se esqueceu disso?

– Sim. É o que parece. Apesar de que ela levou a chave do meu quarto, agora não podemos aproveitar.

– É mesmo? – O moreno se virou e ficando com o rosto próximo do outro, continuou: – Então, eu estarei a salvo de você.

– Heh... Depende, eu posso trancar a porta com uma cadeira.

– Você não faria isso.

– Não mesmo. Ela quebraria a minha porta para entrar e nos impedir. – O loiro não se importava tanto com o que estava acontecendo, apesar de achar um exagero de sua mãe. – Mas, no festival, você não escapa, Sasu-chan.

– Hn. Tudo bem, Naruto-kun. – E assim, os lábios se encontraram novamente.

Porém, tudo que é doce pode ficar amargo, Kushina chegou em casa e vendo a porta do quarto de Naruto fechada, deixou suas compras no sofá e correu até lá. Com a paciência que a ruiva desconhecia ela abriu a porta e vendo os dois enroscados, chamou pelo filho:

– N-a-r-u-t-o! – Ao sibilar o nome do garoto, os dois se afastaram e Naruto previu o pior e saiu correndo junto da mãe.

– Mãe, é...

– Eu trouxe tomates, queijo, molho, azeitona... – Ao passo que Kushina falava calmamente, ela mentalmente ia contando até dez e lembrando que Sasuke não geraria nenhuma criança e isso a acalmava pelo fato de não querer se tornar avó tão cedo.

– Mãe, tudo bem?

– Sim, só deixe a porta aberta. Eu vou fazer o nosso jantar.

– Macarrão? – Naruto gostava de macarrão, porém era uma das únicas coisas que sua mãe sabia fazer e às vezes, ele enjoava.

– Não, será pizza. E o Sasuke está convidado a jantar conosco. – Ela sorriu amigavelmente para o moreno e depois, voltou-se para o loiro. – Mas, nem pense que ele irá dormir aqui.

– Hum... – Naruto resmungou e sua mãe saiu, indo pegar as compras e se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar o jantar. O loiro se voltou a Sasuke e lhe disse: – Eu vou tomar um banho, ok?

– Ok. – O moreno concordou e recebendo um selinho do outro, se deitou na cama, esperando que Naruto voltasse.

O loiro foi tomar banho e ao que Kushina percebeu isso, ela voltou ao quarto e vendo Sasuke deitado na cama, ela se aproximou e ele a olhando confuso não falou nada, porém ela o chamou:

– Sasuke, querido, quer me ajudar com o jantar. – Sim, Kushina queria os manter separados por algum momento.

– Tudo bem. – O moreno sabia que a ruiva ainda estava de mau-humor e concordou em ir com ela pelo bem de Naruto.

Na cozinha, ela lhe entregou uma faca e alguns ingredientes e lhe mostrou como deveria picá-los. Sasuke já cozinhava, afinal, sempre ficava sozinho mesmo tendo Kakashi por perto. Então, ele a ajudou, cortando alguns legumes.

– E seu irmão, Sasuke?

– O que é que tem?

– Nada. Só estou perguntando. O Naruto me disse que ele voltou.

– Sim, ele voltou.

– Deve estar sendo difícil ficar com um desconhecido, né? Quero dizer, vocês não se viam há muito tempo e...

– Sim, mas tudo bem. – Sasuke não queria conversar, muito menos sobre Itachi.

Naruto terminou o banho e foi a procura de Sasuke, já que não o encontrou no quarto. Ao vê-lo na cozinha, olhou irritado para a ruiva. Como ela podia querer os separar? O loiro se aproximou e ficou ao lado do moreno, sorrindo para a mãe, que disse:

– Posso ajudar também?

– Claro, amor.

Depois de algumas horas, o jantar estava pronto e Minato havia chegado em casa. Na mesa estavam Sasuke, Naruto, Minato e Kushina, todos degustavam da pizza que havia sido preparada a seis mãos e conversavam. Ao terminar de comer, o loiro olhou de um lado pro outro e perguntou:

– Mãe, eu posso levar o Sasuke na casa dele?

– Não. – Ela falou calmamente.

– Não? – Ele não entendeu. Será que ainda estava de castigo?

– Não, querido.

– Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho para casa.

– Ok. Amanhã a gente se vê.

– Certo.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Sasuke, o mais velho estava entediado. Ainda pensava nas palavras que o irmão lhe dissera e isso o deixava com raiva. Deidara e Kisame haviam se arrumado e o loiro se aproximou de Itachi e lhe agarrou por trás.

– Hum... – O moreno apenas resmungou.

– Vamos sair, Itachi.

– Não quero.

– Você está muito estressado, deveria relaxar um pouco. – O loiro sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

– Ok. – Se dando por vencido, Itachi resolveu sair para se distrair. – Eu vou com vocês, só não façam com que eu me arrependa.

Em uma das boates da cidade, Itachi e seus companheiros bebiam e conversavam. O moreno olhava ao redor e via vários casais dançando animadamente, porém, ele não gostava daquilo.

– Eu queria me livrar de todas as pessoas felizes.

– Acho que você bebeu demais, Itachi-kun.

– Não bebi tanto assim. – Ele falou, erguendo o copo e apontando por loiro. – E você seria o primeiro.

– Hmm... Acho que está na hora de alguém voltar para casa.

– Não. Eu quero ficar aqui e... – O moreno quebrou o copo e segurando o loiro pelo colarinho, aproximou a parte afiada do outro. – Me divertir um pouco.

– Itachi, Deidara, estamos em público, por isso, controlem os seus hormônios. – Kisame se intrometeu e Itachi deixou a mesa que eles estavam e saiu da boate.

– Então, eu vou desperdiçar meus hormônios com algo que me seja útil.

Tarde da noite, Sasuke e Naruto estavam do lado de fora da casa, olhando o céu escuro e com vários relâmpagos que surgiam. O moreno se levantou e suspirou. Teria que voltar para casa e ver Itachi novamente.

– Tô indo, Naruto.

– Ah... Tchau, Sasu-chan. Tome cuidado, está escuro e eu só não vou porque estou de castigo.

– Certo. – Sasuke sorriu e o loiro lhe deu um último beijo.

Itachi pegou o carro e dirigiu loucamente pelas ruas. Sasuke caminhou de volta à própria casa. O vento soprava e os pensamentos do garoto vagavam, tentando esquecer do tempo que havia passado com Itachi. A viagem não foi algo que ele esperava; afinal, nem ele sabia o que esperar vindo de alguém como Itachi.

Chegando em casa, o moreno entrou e foi até a cozinha afim de beber um copo de água e ir se deitar, porém, Itachi chegou logo após, batendo a porta com força e retirando o paletó e o jogando no sofá, dirigindo seu olhar ao garoto.

– Ora, ora... Crianças deveriam estar na cama. Não é mesmo?

– Me deixe em paz, Itachi.

– Não posso. – O maior se levantou e sorriu.

– O quê?

– Vá dormir, Sasuke. – Itachi o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas.

Sasuke subiu e foi até o quarto, onde se deitou e pegou um livro para ler. Itachi sorriu maliciosamente e desatando o nó da gravata e abrindo alguns botões da camisa, subiu ao quarto do irmão.

Ao chegar no andar de cima, o maior retirou a camisa e abrindo a porta, encarou os orbes negros que o fitavam, Sasuke sempre ficava de mau-humor quando o mais velho estava por perto.

– Itachi?

– Vamos brincar? – Ao falar isso, Sasuke sabia que aquilo não era bom, principalmente pela cara que o maior fazia. Isso lhe assustava e o deixava com nojo.

Não entendia como Itachi conseguia desejar o próprio irmão. O mais velho se aproximou e o puxando para si, tentou alcançar os lábios do outro, mas Sasuke virou o rosto, deixando Itachi furioso. O maior o pegou pelos pulsos e o jogou contra a cômoda, o fazendo bater a cabeça.

– Ita-Itachi! - Mesmo tonto e com a cabeça doendo, Sasuke pegou o livro de cima da cama e o arremessou contra Itachi. – Suma daqui.

– Não. E você não deveria me tratar assim. – O mais velho se aproximou e o pegando com força o arrastou para fora do quarto, o levando ao seu próprio.

– Itachiiii... – O caçula tentou se livrar, mas foi em vão, pois quando viu, estava sendo jogado na cama do mais velho.

– Shiuuu... – O moreno falou e soltando um do pulsos do menor, levou a mão até a calça dele, a puxando pra baixo e tocando no membro do garoto. – Você vai gostar disso.

– Para, Itachi. – Sasuke se sentia desconfortável. Aquilo não era nem um pouco parecido com os toques de Naruto.

– Calado. – Itachi sabia que o caçula não cooperaria consigo, porém, ele precisava executar seu plano antes que fosse tarde demais.

Sem cuidado algum, ele parou e desceu as calças do irmão e lhe arrancou a blusa, mesmo com os protestos do outro. Desceu seus lábios pelo abdômen do garoto, enquanto segurava as mãos do mesmo ao lado da cabeça, o forçando a ficar parado.

Sasuke se sentiu usado, ele não entendia o motivo pelo qual Itachi fazia aquilo consigo. O maior parou e voltou os lábios para os mamilos do garoto, indo até eles e os mordendo com força.

– ITACHIII! – Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, aquilo doía, porém as lágrimas não saíam dos olhos do menor. Ele sentia seu peito arder, mas parecia que seus olhos se negavam a derramar uma única lágrima.

– NÃO GRITE! – O mais velho gritou e o olhando irritado, se afastou e se pondo de pé na cama, retirou a roupa que faltava. Sasuke até pensou em levantar, mas parecia que suas energias haviam se esgotado e ainda se sentia tonto pela batida.

Ao voltar, Itachi se posicionou entre as pernas do mais novo e sem pensar, entrou, sem nem ao menos prepará-los. Sasuke sentiu-se queimar, aquilo realmente havia doído. Aquilo era diferente da delicadeza que Naruto usou consigo.

– Itachi... – Tentou buscar algum sentido naquilo, mas não havia. Ele não se sentia atraído pelo irmão, isso já era um motivo para que aquela loucura parasse, pois, além disso, o maior ainda era seu irmão. – PARE!

– Não. E não grite. – Itachi segurou o pescoço do outro e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Pense no loiro. Faça isso para que ele continue vivendo.

– Droga... Itachi. – Sasuke não se sentia bem, sua respiração ofegante e aquela dor incessante não o deixavam pensar. – Pare, isso dói.

Com a força que Itachi introduzia e retirava seu membro, o garoto sentia pontadas de dor. Sem nenhum preparo e sem nenhum cuidado, ele se sentia um lixo sendo usado daquela maneira. Por que estava aceitando aquilo? Sim. Pelas palavras que Itachi usou. Tudo pelo loiro, até aquilo ele aceitaria para manter o loiro vivo.

Mais algumas estocadas e soltando o pescoço do jovem, apertando as coxas com força, Itachi soltou sua essência dentro do menor. Sasuke se sentiu sujo e ao mesmo tempo cansado. Deixou que seus olhos se fechassem e assim que Itachi se retirou, as lágrimas correram por sua face.

– Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim. – O maior não se importou com a cena, apenas falou e saiu do quarto, e foi ao banheiro.

Sasuke se remexeu na cama, sentindo seu corpo doer. Abriu os olhos, estava exausto e suas pálpebras teimavam em fechar. Apenas se virou da maneira que conseguia se mover e o choro veio a tona, seu peito queimou e sua voz não saía.

Itachi mantinha o sorriso quando viu o loiro entrar no banheiro e sorrir. Deidara estava bêbado, porém sabia o que havia deixado o moreno com aquela cara. Ao se aproximar, Itachi o puxou para debaixo do chuveiro e o beijou, o loiro não esperava aquilo.

– Eu consegui. – Itachi falou assim que deixou os lábios do loiro.

– Eu sei. – Deidara se apoiou no moreno e lhe disse: – Quer se divertir comigo agora?

– Não. Estou tão bem tendo transado com ele que não quero feder como você.

– Hmm... – Deidara apenas desviou o olhar. Sentiu ciúmes do garoto, mesmo que soubesse que ele não era importante para Itachi a não ser pelo fato de possuir um útero. – Eu vou me deitar.

– Certo. – O loiro deixou Itachi sozinho para que terminasse o banho e assim, ele pudesse esquecer-se do garoto. – Eu também já vou me deitar.

No meio da noite, Naruto se remexia na cama, havia tido vários pesadelos, mas nenhum lhe fazia sentido. Pensou em ligar para o amante, porém pensou que estava muito tarde e o Uchiha já estivesse dormindo, o que era verdade, Sasuke havia adormecido rapidamente.

Itachi havia voltado ao quarto e se deitando ao lado de Sasuke, os cobriu e se deixou levar pelo sono. Deidara ainda teimava em pensar no moreno, aquilo que ele sentia por Itachi era algo sem palavras para descrever, pois era quase doentio.

Ao amanhecer, Sasuke acordou e ao mexer na cama, seu corpo ainda doía e com isso, ele se lembrou do que acontecera na noite passada. Itachi já havia acordado e estava se arrumando, enquanto observava Sasuke se remexendo e gemendo na cama.

– Tudo bem? – O mais velho questionou, sorrindo sadicamente.

– Droga. – Sasuke praguejou e abriu os olhos, encarando o maior. – Meu corpo dói, seu maldito...

– Não me xingue assim, Sasuke. Não fará suas dores desaparecerem e além do mais, se eu me irritar eu posso te deixar pior do que está.

– Seu nojento. Eu sou seu irmão. – Sasuke tentou se sentar, deixando de lado suas dores, o que era quase impossível.

– Venham tomar café. – O loiro entrou no quarto e olhando ao redor, viu que Itachi o olhou com raiva.

– Eu não quero. – Sasuke respondeu com a voz falhada e voltou a deitar. Itachi saiu do quarto, sem olhar para Deidara.

O loiro deixou o menor no quarto e saiu atrás de Itachi, porém ao chegar na escada, o moreno lhe empurrou, o fazendo rolar da escada. O garoto se assustou e mesmo com dor se levantou, enrolou-se na coberta e caminhando para perto do irmão.

– O que você fez? – Sasuke perguntou, ainda com o coração acelerado.

– O que você acha? – Itachi o olhou irritado e logo, desceu as escadas, se aproximando do loiro e tocando em seu pescoço, vendo que ainda havia pulsação. – Não se preocupe, ele está vivo.

– Claro. Vasos ruins não quebram facilmente, Itachi-kun. – O loiro sorriu e abriu os olhos.

Sasuke se afastou e foi ao banheiro. Itachi o deixava cada vez com mais medo. Ao deixar a coberta no chão, Sasuke viu as marcas em seus pulsos e nas coxas. Eram marcas vermelhas e que ainda doíam, porém ele precisava melhorar e não deixar que o loiro visse aquilo para que ainda continuasse confiando nele e assim, Sasuke poderia o manter vivo.

Deidara se levantou e Itachi o empurrou contra a parede, aproximando os lábios do filete de sangue que escorria no canto da boca do loiro e o lambendo. O loiro sabia que Itachi estava irritado porque ele havia interrompido a discussão dos irmãos, porém, o ciúme era mais forte que a razão.

Mas, ele já estava acostumado com aquilo. Afinal, o moreno já tentou várias vezes matá-lo, porém falhou em todas. Parecia que a força do loiro em amá-lo era maior do que o ódio que poderia e deveria sentir pelo moreno. Itachi não sentia nada pelo outro, mas era uma válvula de escape para quando ficava entediado ou irritado.

– Eu vou levar o café para o Sasuke. – Deidara falou, saindo de perto do moreno.

– Não o ajude se você não gosta dele.

– Eu o ajudo somente para que ele fique bem para que seu plano vá em frente.

– Não seja hipócrita, Deidara. – Itachi o jogou contra a mesa, ficando por cima. – O que você quer, hein?

– Um momento a sós com você?

– Um momento a sós? – Itachi pensou por um instante e sorriu. – Claro.

Com rápidos movimentos, ele prendeu o loiro sobre a mesa e pegando uma de suas facas, a passou por entre a franja e o rosto do outro, a levando ao pescoço e com os lábios chupou-lhe o queixo e em seguida, passou levemente a faca sobre o pescoço do loiro.

– Me deixe levar o café ao Sasuke, Itachi.

– Tudo bem. Mas, à noite você me paga. – Deidara engoliu em seco, mas saiu dos braços do moreno e começou a preparar o café da manhã para o menor.

Sasuke havia tomado banho e ido ao seu quarto. Vestido, se deitou novamente na cama e só pensou em dormir até que a dor passasse, porém não teve tempo, já que Itachi subiu as escadas e entrando no quarto, bateu a porta.

Deidara subiu apressadamente, enquanto Itachi se aproximava de Sasuke para tomá-lo novamente. O menor se levantou e, com certa dificuldade, andou para o fundo do quarto. Itachi correu até ele e o prendeu na parede.

– O gatinho não vai fugir de mim. E dessa vez, você vai se excitar comigo.

– Nunca! – Isso era verdade, por mais que alguns digam que é impossível não se excitar mesmo quando não é algo consensual, o garoto não se sentiu assim em modo algum.

– Sasuke, seu café da manhã! – Deidara entrou no quarto e mais uma vez, Itachi o olhou exasperado e marchou contra ele, porém apenas o deixou e saiu do quarto.

– Eu não quero.

– Mas, você tem que se alimentar.

Sasuke se aproximou da cama e se sentou, Deidara arrumou a bandeja com os alimentos sobre o colo do outro e sentou-se na cama. O moreno o olhou confuso e questionou:

– Por que você tá me agradando?

– Porque... Porque eu gosto do Itachi e eu quero que você fique com o Naruto.

– E longe de vocês?

– Sim.

– Você... Vocês são doentes.

– Hmm... Sua opinião não me importa. Apenas veja o loiro, ok?

– Certo.

– Posso mandá-lo subir?

– Ele está aí? – Sasuke não entendia, mas enquanto toda aquela confusão acontecia, o loiro havia saído da escola e ido direto a sua casa.

– Sim. Ele acabou de chegar. Esconda as marcas e melhore essa cara. – Dito isso, Deidara saiu e foi ao andar de baixo, abrindo a porta para Naruto entrar.

O moreno tomou o café da manhã e sorriu ao ver o amado em sua porta. O loiro entrou e se sentou ao seu lado. Itachi saiu de casa antes que machucasse alguém e Deidara ficou estudando sobre seu trabalho.

– Eu tava preocupado com você.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu tive um monte de pesadelos, mas você tá bem. – Sasuke pensou em contar a verdade, só que isso traria mais problemas e a vida do loiro correria mais perigo.

– Não, eu tô bem.

– Ok. Eu acredito. – O loiro segurou o rosto do outro e lhe beijou. – Eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça, Sasu-chan.

– Eu também não quero que nada aconteça a você, como eu disse, eu daria a minha vida pela sua.

– Shiuuuu. – Naruto tapou a boca do moreno e falou: – Não diga esse tipo de coisa, isso me deixa triste.

– É que eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. – Sasuke sorriu. Ele tinha certeza que o loiro faria tudo por ele, mesmo se algo acontecesse na relação deles.

O Uchiha abraçou-o, deixando seus receios de lado e sua cabeça vazia, apenas para preencher o espaço com as lembranças de Naruto. O loiro não sabia o que estava acontecendo e nem sequer desconfiava, pois Sasuke não deixava que escapasse nada, apesar de muitas vezes, a volta de Itachi lhe parecer suspeita.

oOoOo

Algumas semanas se passaram e tudo parecia que tinha voltado ao normal. Não que ver Itachi todos os dias perambulando pela casa fosse algo normal, mas Sasuke já havia se acostumado. Pelo menos, se sentia bem, já que o irmão não tentou lhe agarrar por todos esses dias.

Parecia que Itachi nem se importava mais com ele, apenas entrava e saía de casa sem nem sequer o ver. Lógico, o maior já havia conseguido fazer o que tanto queria. Ao passar dos dias, Sasuke ficava mais contente por não sentir nada de anormal em seu corpo.

Aquele medo que estava lhe tragando pareceu desaparecer por dias, porém, o medo que tanto o assolava estava para se tornar realidade e trazer a tona o que mais lhe causaria calafrios. Ainda deitado sobre a cama, o moreno olhava para o teto, esperando que a vontade viesse e assim, ele se levantasse.

Itachi só sairia depois do almoço, no momento, tinha uns papéis a serem lidos e relatórios a serem entregues. O garoto se levantou e ao caminhar para a porta, sentiu o quarto rodar e caindo, se apoiou na cama. Estava lúcido, havia tido apenas uma pequena tontura.

– Ahh... Acho que levantei muito depressa. – Sasuke se negava a crer que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Até o momento, aquele era o primeiro sintoma que havia sentido.

Quando pensou que estava melhor, se levantou e indo ao banheiro, retirou a roupa e olhou seu corpo no espelho, mais exatamente, a barriga. Lógico que com apenas duas semanas a barriga não teria crescido, muito menos, demonstraria algo do tipo.

Porém, com o receio que o Uchiha estava qualquer manifestação daquilo já lhe era um aviso. Pousou a mão sobre a cabeça e se apoiou na pia, outra vertigem e mais o frio em sua barriga aumentava. Afastou-se assim que a tontura passou e foi ao box para tomar banho.

Itachi estava na cozinha, tomando café enquanto folheava alguns papéis. Ele não se preocupava mais com seu plano. Tinha quase certeza de que seu plano estava concluído, agora só tinha que esperar que Sasuke demonstrasse os sintomas da tal gravidez e tudo estaria funcionando conforme o combinado.

Ao tomar banho, Sasuke se vestiu e desceu as escadas, estava com fome. No andar de baixo, encontrou Deidara preparando o almoço e Itachi analisando algumas informações sobre seu trabalho. O menor se dirigiu a cozinha e pegou o bolo que se encontrava sobre a mesa e o partiu com a faca.

– Tome o café e vá fazer compras. Está começando a faltar comida nessa casa. – Itachi lhe dirigiu a palavra sem nem ao menos lhe encarar.

– Se não fosse alguém ter se mudado pra cá, isso não teria acontecido. – Sasuke falou calmamente. Durante essas semanas, viu que o melhor era tratar o irmão do jeito que era tratado.

– E daí? Nós não somos os únicos a comer por aqui. Você precisa dar sua contribuição, eu pago as contas e você faz a compra.

– Tanto faz.

– Ah, é. Compre mais alguns doces e se achar dangos, seria bom também.

– Você e esse péssimo gosto para doces.

– Quem está comendo bolo mesmo?

– O bolo não tem o gosto ruim dos dangos.

– Bem, mas eu quero. Então, vá ao supermercado e traga algumas coisas. – O mais velho falou e entregou um papel ao caçula. – Traga alguns ingredientes pro Deidara fazer o almoço.

– Tudo bem, já volto. – Ao pegar o papel, o moreno pegou o dinheiro e saiu de casa.

O ar estava frio, poucas pessoas estavam na rua. Algumas passaram ao lado do moreno, outras o cumprimentavam mesmo não o conhecendo. – Sim, era porque o achavam bonito. – Mas, o garoto nem dava bola para elas, apenas seguia para o supermercado.

Ao chegar ao supermercado, Sasuke pegou um dos carrinhos de compra e foi pegando os produtos de acordo que ele lia a lista. Ao chegar a uma seção, ele se deparou com um casal, que parecia feliz, mas ao olhá-los melhor pode ver a barriga proporcional a de uma grávida, porém em um homem.

– Ah... Temos que comprar fraldas, talco... – Então, aquilo era realmente possível: Homens ficavam grávidos.

Ao pensar nisso e na possibilidade de que ele também pudesse gerar uma criança, saiu o mais rápido possível de perto deles e dando uma volta pelo supermercado para tentar se acalmar, voltou e caminhou até o caixa. Porém, não percebeu a tempo que quem se encontrava ali era o casal, que estava passando sua compra.

– Oh... Para quando é? – A moça do caixa falou sorridente.

– Para daqui a dois meses. – O casal respondeu contente, dedilhando carinhosamente a barriga.

– Que lindo. – A moça lhes disse.

Ao vê-los daquela maneira, Sasuke subitamente levou a mão por sobre a própria barriga e sentiu um nó se fazer em sua garganta. O casal que estava conversando com a moça olharam para o jovem e sorriram.

– E para quando é o seu, criança?

– Meu? O quê? – O moreno não se dera conta que estava com a mão sobre a barriga

– Seu bebê. Pela sua cara, diria que você também está esperando uma criança.

– O quê? Não, eu não... – Por mais que ele quisesse negar, existia a chance de ser verdade.

Ainda se negando a crer, um dos rapazes se aproximou e depositando a mão sobre a de Sasuke, que ainda estava sobre a barriga, lhe disse:

– Não tenha vergonha. Um bebê trará alegria pra sua vida. – Sasuke ficou com raiva de ter ouvido aquilo. Como eles podiam afirmar algo que nem ele tinha certeza? Sim, ele ainda não tinha a certeza, ou melhor, será que ele queria ter essa certeza?

**oOoOo**

**Reviews? *o***

**Beijos e até.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Continuação...**

**Capítulo betado pela akimi_tsuki. Obrigada!  
><strong>

**Divirtam-se e boa leitura.  
><strong>

**oOoOo  
><strong>

Após o encontro com aquele casal, Sasuke passou as compras no caixa e voltando pra casa, se trancou no quarto e ficou lá por um bom tempo, tentando não pensar no que ouviu no supermercado. Itachi havia saído e Deidara estava em casa, preparando o almoço.

O garoto se remexia na cama, por mais que quisesse pensar em outras coisas, sua mente era invadida pela dúvida de estar ou não esperando um bebê, além do mais, ele não queria, muito menos naquelas circunstâncias, Itachi havia voltado sem nem ao menos lhe dizer o motivo, Kakashi não estava mais lá e ele temia a reação de Naruto.

O almoço ficou pronto e Deidara subiu com a bandeja para o moreno, ao abrir a porta, Sasuke o olhou de esguelha e se sentou na cama. Apesar de não querer almoçar, pois sua fome se esvaíra ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu, aceitou o que o loiro lhe trazia.

– É melhor comer tudo, Sasuke.

– Hn... – O moreno encarou a comida com desgosto, mas não disse nada.

– Hey, não vai ver o Naruto hoje?

– Não quero ver ninguém.

– Por quê?

– Não te interessa. – Sasuke olhou insatisfeito para o loiro, não queria lhe contar o que o deixara daquele modo, afinal, aquilo não era da importância do outro.

– Ok. Mas, coma tudo, certo?

– Tudo bem. – Ao olhar para a bandeja, sentiu seu estômago revirar levemente e empurrou-a para longe de si. – Hn... Eu não quero.

– Por quê? Tem algo errado?

– Não. Só tô sem fome.

– Hmm... Você tem que se alimentar, pelo menos, um pouco.

– Eu não quero. – O moreno se levantou e foi até o banheiro, lavar o rosto.

Deidara o olhou confuso e pensou em ligar para Itachi, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Kisame lhe chamou a atenção, sorrindo sadicamente para o loiro.

– Vai me dizer que não sabe o que ele tem?

– Mas, já?

– Já se passaram quinze dias, isso não é normal? – Kisame falava calmamente, ele não estava tão preocupado com o patrão quanto o loiro.

– Acho que sim. Então, o Itachi vai ser papai. Hmm.

– Não afirme isso! Lembre-se que ainda há o outro garoto.

– Verdade.

Sasuke voltou ao quarto e pegando mais uma blusa, decidiu ir até a casa do amante. Kisame saiu do quarto, os deixando a sós. Deidara deixou a bandeja sobre a cama e pegou o celular, queria avisar a Itachi sobre a probabilidade. Mesmo que sentisse ciúmes do garoto, Deidara ainda amava Itachi e sempre concordava com seus planos.

– Aonde você pensa que vai? – O loiro questionou quando o garoto se aproximou da porta.

– Na casa do Naruto. Por quê? Vai reportar isso ao Itachi?

– Não.

O garoto saiu de casa e Deidara ligou para Itachi, porém, o moreno estava trabalhando e não pode atender o celular. Com os lábios torcidos de insatisfação, o loiro bateu na cama e sussurrou:

– Nem para saber de algo tão importante, ele não para de trabalhar. Hmm.

Depois de alguns minutos, o garoto chegou à casa do loiro, sendo recebido com beijos e abraços muito apertados. O loiro era tão amável consigo que Sasuke pensou que não teria problemas se aquilo realmente viesse a acontecer, porém ele ainda tinha que provar a si mesmo.

A família Uzumaki estava almoçando um pouco mais tarde naquele dia, então, Kushina convidou o moreno a se juntar com eles. Sasuke não estava com fome, ou melhor, estava sem vontade, pois sentia um buraco se formar em seu estômago.

O loiro ficou feliz pelo moreno ter aceitado almoçar consigo e com sua família. Minato ficou um pouco em silêncio, até que resolveu perguntar sobre o ex-tutor do moreno, Kakashi, pois o loiro conhecia o outro desde que Sasuke e Naruto se tornaram amigos/amantes.

– E então, Sasuke, como vai o Kakashi?

– Kakashi... – O moreno ficou triste ao lembrar-se do que o irmão havia feito ao mais velho, porém, não podia contar a verdade. – Bem, ele está viajando.

– Ah... Eu nunca mais o vi.

Aquela situação era ruim, Sasuke não sabia mais o que dizer e ainda havia coisas demais invadindo sua mente e o deixando confuso. Kushina notou que algo estava errado, então, para amenizar, ela resolveu servir o almoço antes que tivesse que arremessar o marido para algum lugar.

– Sabem o que eu preparei pro almoço de hoje?

– Macarrão? – Naruto falou meio desanimado, sua mãe havia preparado macarrão com torradas pro café da manhã.

– Sim, mas não é um simples macarrão... E sim, uma macarronada com muito queijo. – A ruiva falou, enquanto retirava uma travessa do forno e colocava na mesa.

– Eu te sirvo, Sasuke. – O loiro falou sorridente, enquanto pegava um prato e colocava uma porção do macarrão para o moreno.

Porém, aquele cheiro de queijo enjoou o moreno ainda mais, então, ele saiu da cozinha e indo ao banheiro, se apoiou sobre o vaso e vomitou. Sentiu-se trêmulo e sua respiração ofegava. Naruto ficou confuso e deixando o prato sobre a mesa, correu em direção ao seu quarto e se dirigindo ao banheiro, viu o moreno abaixado e se aproximou dele.

– Sasuke, você tá bem? – O loiro o puxou para perto de si e o ajudando a levantar, esperou que o moreno lavasse o rosto e escovasse os dentes.

O coração do moreno disparou e o estômago voltou a embrulhar, ele se segurou na pia e fechando os olhos, respirou mais devagar. O loiro ficou preocupado e sem saber o que fazer, virou o moreno para si e lhe tocou a testa, constatando que o outro estava febril.

– Sasuke, o que você tem?

– Nada.

– Não é nada. Você tá com febre e... – O moreno se apoiou no loiro e o abraçou.

– Promete que fica comigo?

– Sasu...

– Por favor.

– Tudo bem, eu prometo. – O coração do moreno se tranquilizou por um instante, até que seu abdômen começou a doer, o que o fez lembrar-se de oito anos atrás.

– Hn... – O moreno apertou seu corpo contra o do loiro, sentindo seu corpo se corroer por dentro, aquela dor era imensa. – Naru...

– O que foi?

– Hn... – O moreno gemeu e apertou a barriga, tentando em vão, estancar a dor.

– Sasu-chan? – O loiro ficou mais preocupado. – Sasuke, me responda.

O moreno se afastou e se apoiando contra a parede, tentou se acalmar, o loiro de tão eufórico não conseguiu esperar uma resposta do outro e o puxou até o quarto, o empurrando sobre a cama.

– Naruto?

– Nem adianta reclamar. Você vai ficar aí e eu vou cuidar de você.

– O quê?

– Você está com febre e esse enjoo, Sasu-chan, você tá doente.

– Eu não...

– Nem adianta, eu já decidi que vou cuidar de você.

Sasuke se deu por vencido, o loiro era muito insistente, além do mais, a dor que sentira ainda estava ali, então, o moreno se deitou, enquanto Naruto foi até a cozinha, pedir algum remédio à mãe.

– Mãe... Tem algum remédio para febre?

– Por quê? O Sasuke tá...

– Sim, ele vomitou e tá quente, só pode ser febre.

– Certo. Eu vou fazer um chá e você leva para ele, deve ser algo relacionado ao estômago.

Naruto deixou sua mãe preparando o chá e voltou para o quarto, o moreno estava perdido em seus pensamentos, que se assustou quando o loiro se aproximou e sentou-se na cama.

– Calma, Sasu-chan.

– Hn. – O moreno tentou se levantar, porém sua barriga voltou a doer, assim, ele apenas fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. – Naru...

– Que foi?

– Te amo.

– Heh... Eu também e não se preocupe, logo você ficará bom de novo. – O loiro fez carinho sobre a bochecha do outro.

Na casa de Sasuke, o mais velho acabara de chegar e apressadamente, pegou alguns materiais e se dirigiu a porta da saída novamente, porém, Deidara o impediu, ficando na frente da porta.

– Saía, Deidara. Eu ainda tenho trabalho a ser feito.

– Nem vai querer saber que a cegonha presenteou seu irmãozinho?

– O quê? Então... Hum... Isso é melhor do que eu imaginava. – O moreno sorriu satisfeito e puxou o loiro pela cintura, sussurrando perto dos lábios do outro. – Precisamos comemorar.

Itachi ergueu o loiro e fez com que ele enlaçasse as pernas sobre sua cintura e assim, alcançou seus lábios, retirou seu próprio casaco e o jogou no chão. Abriu a camisa do outro e desligou-se dos lábios e sugou o pescoço do loiro, enquanto apertava os mamilos com as mãos.

Deidara o olhou maliciosamente e o puxou para mais um beijo, enquanto o moreno abria e descia sua própria calça e logo, fez o mesmo com a do outro, o deixando seminu. Itachi os levou até o sofá e se introduziu no loiro, como sempre, sem cerimônia alguma.

Os lábios se encontraram novamente e as mãos passeavam, deixando arranhados pelos corpos. Apesar de não esperarem que outra pessoa estivesse ali, os observando.

– Então, é desse jeito que vocês gastam seus hormônios? – Ao ouvir a voz de Kisame, os dois separaram as bocas e olharam para o outro.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Kisame? – Itachi falou rispidamente, enquanto se retirava do loiro e pegava suas roupas.

– Esperando o Deidara, Sr. Uchiha.

– Eu falei para você ir na frente, tinha assuntos a tratar com o Itachi.

– Sei bem quais assuntos, Deidara-chan.

– Kisame... Um dia, eu explodo suas barbatanas. – O moreno não estava com vontade de ouvir brigas paralelas, então saiu dali e subiu as escadas.

– Haha... Claro, Deidara. Nos seus sonhos... Ops, seus sonhos estão recheados com o Itachi, não?

– Hmm... Não enche, Kisame.

O loiro se vestiu e puxou o "azul" para fora da casa, Itachi foi até o quarto do irmão e se deitou sobre a cama, aspirando ao aroma que continha nas cobertas e pensando em como seria o bebê. Por mais que sua curiosidade o aguçasse, ele estaria disposto há esperar o tempo que fosse para se libertar daquela doença.

Um pouco mais a tarde, Sasuke se sentiu um pouco melhor, sua barriga parou de doer e seu enjoo havia passado. Naruto estava abraçado com ele sobre a cama, afagando os fios negros, até que o estômago do moreno veio a roncar, pois estava sem comer desde que acordou.

– Hum... Acho que alguém está com fome.

– Eu não quero comer.

– Bem, mesmo que você vomite de novo, eu vou trazer algo para você comer, certo? – Naruto se afastou do outro e se levantou.

– Tenho escolha?

– Não.

– Tudo bem, então. – O moreno sorriu e o outro saiu do quarto.

Naruto foi até a cozinha e pegou algumas maçãs e depois de lavá-las, cortou-as e voltou para o quarto. Sasuke estava sentado, tentando reorganizar sua mente, o que era meio complicado. O loiro se aproximou e o olhou com carinho.

– Olha o que eu trouxe para você, Sasu-chan.

– Obrigado.

– Toma. – O loiro entregou o pote para o moreno, que mesmo com receio de voltar a vomitar, começou a comer. – Tá gostoso?

– Eu não sou mais criança, Naruto.

– Mas, eu te amo e quero que você fique bem.

– Hn. – Sasuke continuou a comer e o loiro o olhava feliz.

Algumas horas se passaram e Itachi saiu de casa, passando de carro em frente a casa do loiro. Deu algumas paradas, mas seguiu para sua casa. Ao entrar, foi direto a um dos quartos e abrindo o guarda-roupa, sorriu ao ver as pequenas roupas que já havia comprado.

Não que Itachi realmente se importasse com essa criança, o que ele queria era o tal gene que ela lhe proporcionaria, porém, quando a criança nascesse, necessitaria de cuidado, foi então, que ele comprou várias coisas para o futuro bebê.

Olhou ao redor e fechando as portas, pegou uma pasta preta e se sentou sobre a cama, analisando o perfil de cada pessoa da família Uzumaki. Folheou as folhas da pasta e viu a foto da avó de Naruto e sorrindo, fechou a pasta.

– Essa mulher me será útil.

oOoOo

Ao anoitecer, Sasuke estava tomando banho, os sintomas haviam parado e agora, ele estava relaxando sob a água quente. O loiro se aproximou e ficou a olhar o amado, que sorriu ao vê-lo.

– Quer tomar banho comigo?

– Não posso, não quero que minha mãe te mande embora a vassouradas.

– Acho que ela não faria isso. – O moreno se pendurou no pescoço do outro e o beijou.

Naruto o pegou pela cintura e o puxou para fora do box, pegando uma toalha e enrolando-a ao moreno. Desligou os lábios e vendo o sorriso do outro, voltou a beijá-lo, passeando com as mãos por cima da toalha. Parecia que Sasuke estava melhor.

– Queridos, venham jantar. – Kushina parecia ter um rastreador de "pegação", pois ela sempre chamava o filho nos melhores momentos.

– Ahh... Mãe... – O loiro olhou irritado para o nada e torceu os lábios.

– Tudo bem. Vá indo, que eu só vou me enxugar e colocar roupa.

– Certo. – O loiro concordou, porém, teve uma ideia melhor. – Não... Depois, eu vou.

– Por quê?

– Quero ver você trocando de roupa.

– Naruto! – As bochechas do moreno avermelharam e o loiro sorriu.

– Ah... Sasu-chan. – Naruto o puxou pela cintura até o quarto e o jogou contra a cama, ficando sobre ele. – Não fique com vergonha.

– Humph... – O moreno desviou o olhar por um momento e quando voltou a encarar os orbes azuis, seus lábios foram tomados e sentiu seu corpo queimar.

Kushina estava na cozinha com uma de suas famosas colheres de pau, andando de um lado pro outro, esperando que os garotos viessem jantar. O que deixava a ruiva mais preocupada era que a porta do quarto estava fechada, porém, ela deixou Minato na cozinha e marchou em direção ao quarto.

Ao abrir a porta, ela se deparou com o loiro sentado sobre a cama e Sasuke secando os cabelos com a toalha, devidamente vestido. Ela se surpreendeu com a atitude deles, o que ela não sabia é que eles já esperavam que aquilo acontecesse, então, se separaram e o moreno foi se vestir.

– Bem... Queridos, vocês não vão jantar hoje?

– Vamos sim, mãe. Só tava esperando o Sasuke tomar banho.

– Sei... Bem, se o meu macarrão te enjoou, o que você poderia comer? – Ela perguntou, também estava preocupada com Sasuke.

– Não sei.

– Eu faço um sanduiche para você, Sasuke... – Naruto interveio, até ele estava enjoando de sua comida favorita. – Deve ter algo além de queijo nessa casa.

– Lógico que tem. – A ruiva afirmou.

– Certo... – O moreno concordou, afinal, agora ele não estava mais enjoado.

– Ok... Fica aí que eu vou fazer e já volto.

– Tá bom. – O moreno voltou para cama e Naruto foi junto com a mãe até a cozinha.

Na cozinha, Minato não aguentou e começou a rir pela cara emburrada da esposa. Naruto olhou a cena, porém não entendendo, foi preparar dois sanduíches, pois não queria que o macarrão com queijo que sua mãe havia feito o enjoasse novamente.

– O que foi, Minato? – A ruiva olhou seriamente o marido e ele ficou quieto, segurando o riso.

– Nada... Amor...

– Sei. – Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, como sempre, a paciência da ruiva era igual a um grão de arroz.

Depois de feito os sanduíches, Naruto deixou seus pais discutindo visualmente na cozinha e quando foi voltar ao quarto, deu de cara com o moreno em pé rente a porta da cozinha.

– Sasuke, olha eu fiz nossos sanduíches. – O moreno olhou para o outro e sorriu, dando meia volta e voltando ao quarto, porém ao andar, sentiu tudo rodar e assim, ele desmaiou.

Naruto largou os pratos sobre a mesa e segurou o outro, antes que ele batesse com a cabeça no chão. O loiro se perguntava por que aquilo estava acontecendo com Sasuke, porém, nenhuma resposta era correta.

Minato se levantou e pegou o moreno no colo, o levando até o quarto do filho e o deixando sobre a cama. Naruto se sentou ao seu lado e passou a mão pela franja do outro. O mais velho pegou o telefone e ligou para sua mãe, Tsunade, ela deveria saber o que estava ocorrendo ou, pelo menos, lhe darem um caminho.

Após alguns minutos, Sasuke acordou e se deparou com o rosto preocupado do amante. A loira havia chegado e estava se preparando para examiná-lo, ao vê-la, o moreno quis sair dali, ele não queria ser examinado por uma obstetra.

– Bem... Sasuke sente-se e levante a blusa.

– Não.

– Sasuke, a minha vó é médica... – O loiro não entendia a negação do outro. – Ela pode te ajudar.

– Eu não quero! – Sem querer, o moreno ficou irritado com Naruto.

– Seu egoísta!

– Naru... – A dor voltou e o moreno se retraiu, Naruto ficou assustado e se arrependeu, se aproximando do outro.

Tsunade olhou seriamente para o moreno e pediu para que o neto se afastasse, ela levou a mão até o ventre do moreno e o massageando, o olhou assustado e voltou o rosto para baixo.

– Acho que está tudo bem... Apenas... – A loira pensou que havia algo errado, mas ao olhar os orbes perdidos do garoto, decidiu por ocultar aquela descoberta. – Um mal estar... Algum problema de estômago.

– Viu, Sasuke... – Naruto sorriu e completou. – Isso é bom.

– Sim. – O moreno respirou fundo e agradeceu pela mulher não ter dito nada a mais.

Depois disso, eles deixaram o quarto do loiro e Sasuke apenas se deitou e adormeceu, o que mais o angustiava nem era a gravidez, mas sim, a reação que o loiro poderia ter diante daquela situação. Naruto se deitou ao seu lado, nem se importando com as implicações da mãe, apenas queria que o moreno ficasse bom.

oOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke acordou nos braços do loiro, olhando em volta sentiu seu estômago revirar novamente e se levantou, indo correndo ao banheiro. O loiro acordou e vendo a luz do banheiro acesa, foi até lá, o moreno estava lavando o rosto.

– Sasuke, você não tá bem, né?

– Não. Meu estômago ainda revira e eu sinto tudo rodar. – Não adiantava mais negar, os sintomas já eram mais que visíveis.

– Vou chamar minha avó. Ela pode receitar algum remé...

– Não precisa. Eu vou para casa e mais tarde, eu volto.

– Certo. – O loiro pensou que era melhor não insistir mais.

oOoOo

Ao voltar para casa, o moreno passou em uma das farmácias e mesmo sentindo vergonha, se dirigiu a moça que atendia o local, ela sorriu e ele voltou seu olhar para os temidos exames de gravidez.

– O que você deseja?

– Hn... – Se enganar ou se machucar com a verdade... Sasuke tinha que escolher. – Esses exames são só para mulheres, né?

– Na verdade não, mas não seria melhor você fazer um teste no laboratório?

– E quem disse que era para mim?

– Pela sua carinha, eu tenho certeza que é você quem precisa desse exame, mas não precisa ficar assustado, a gravidez é um momento lindo.

– Mas, eu não queria...

– Bem... Se quiser tirar a dúvida, eu recomendo esse. – A moça pegou um dos exames e o mostrou a Sasuke. – Apesar de ser quase igual, esse quase faz a diferença.

– Certo.

– Se tiver mesmo... Que seja uma criança muito amada. Só tome cuidado com as pessoas preconceituosas.

– Ok... – Era tão embaraçoso falar sobre aquele assunto com alguém estranho, que Sasuke pagou o exame e saiu do local, sem falar mais nada.

Ao chegar em casa, o moreno correu para cima, deixando Itachi confuso na cozinha, entrou no banheiro e se trancou, pegando o exame do bolso e o encarando com desgosto. O maior subiu as escadas e vendo a porta do banheiro trancada, bateu a fim de saber o motivo que fez com que Sasuke subisse correndo e se trancasse.

– Sasuke?

– Tsc... Me deixa, Itachi.

– Não, eu quero saber o que houve. Você não dormiu em casa e agora, chegou desse jeito.

– Me deixa, por favor.

– Ok... Mas, depois eu quero conversar com você. – Itachi queria saber o que realmente estava acontecendo, saber se ele havia ou não contado a Naruto sobre a possibilidade.

O moreno suspirou e fez o exame, aquilo era estranho, porém ele queria acabar logo com a dúvida que pairava sobre sua cabeça. Esperou alguns minutos, sentado no chão, tinha medo que se saísse seu irmão visse o tal exame.

Com o exame a sua frente, ele pegou a caixinha e leu mentalmente o que dizia: "Azul – Negativo... Rosa – Positivo". Mirou novamente para o exame e ao ver três listinhas rosa, seus olhos marejaram e seu peito doeu, o moreno apertou a barriga e chorou.

Itachi havia voltado para a cozinha e sentado sobre a cadeira, lia o livro que deixou quando o irmão chegou em casa. Sasuke jogou o exame fora e saindo do banheiro, parou em frente a escada e se lembrando do que Itachi fizera a Deidara, nem sequer pensou em mais nada, apenas fechou seus olhos e se deixou levar pelo sentimento de angústia que o invadira.

O loiro, que estava no quarto de Itachi saiu e vendo Sasuke, o puxou para trás, o fazendo cair sobre ele. O garoto o olhou com raiva e tentou se levantar, porém o loiro o segurou, o impedindo de se jogar.

– ITACHIII! – Ao ouvir Deidara gritar pelo seu nome, o moreno subiu correndo as escadas e vendo o caçula com os olhos vermelhos, se aproximou dele.

– O que tá havendo aqui?

– Me deixa, Itachi! Você nunca se importou comigo, não vai ser agora que vai se importar.

– Calado! – Sem paciência o moreno lhe deu um tapa no rosto e o olhou irritado quando notou o que estava acontecendo.

– Eu te odeio, Itachi... – Os sentidos do garoto sumiram e ele desmaiou.

O mais velho o segurou e o carregando, levou-o ao quarto e o depositou na cama. Olhou-o preocupado e voltou-se para o loiro, que havia o seguido, temendo que Itachi fizesse algo a Sasuke e assim, maltratasse a criança.

– Tire tudo o que pode ser usado para ferir, ele não pode tirar essa criança. Eu esperei por tanto tempo, o Sasuke não vai retirar a única chance que eu tenho. E mais uma coisa, o vigie até que eu o leve para minha casa.

– Certo.

– Nem pense, otouto, em tirar a minha chance de cura. – Itachi falou, enquanto passava a mão sobre a barriga do irmão.

oOoOo

Depois de algumas horas, o garoto acordou e sentiu seu corpo pesado, estava cansado. Levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, ao abri-la, se deparou com Deidara e o olhou com desgosto, pois se lembrou que o loiro o impedira de se jogar da escada.

– O Itachi quer falar com você.

– O que ele quer?

– Não sei, ele está no quarto.

– Humph... – O garoto foi até o quarto do irmão e entrou, se deparando com o mais velho sentado sobre a cama.

– O que você tem, Sasuke?

– Nada.

– Nada, é? E o que são esses enjoos e desmaios, hein?

– Nada. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

– Ah... – O maior pegou o irmão pelo braço e o jogou contra o armário. – Vai me contar ou não?

– Não é... – Antes que Sasuke dissesse que não era nada, o mais velho o segurou pelo colarinho.

– Diga!

– Eu estou... – O garoto ainda sentia vergonha daquela situação. – Humph...

– DIGA, SASUKE! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – O mais velho questionou, mostrando o exame que encontrara no banheiro.

– Eu estou... Esperando um... Bebê...

– Ah... Você está me dizendo que está grávido, Sasu-chan.

– Não me chame assim.

– Então, quer dizer, que você será uma "mamãe"? – O maior não resistiu a brincadeira.

– Itachi...

– E quem é o pai?

– O Naruto, é claro. – Sasuke falou, mesmo que estivesse em dúvida se o bebê era de Naruto ou Itachi.

O maior não falou nada, apenas pensou: – "Claro... E por acaso, já se esqueceu que nós transamos?" – Ele não iria entregar o jogo que estava fazendo.

oOoOo

Mais quinze dias se passaram, os sintomas ainda estava resignados e causavam sofrimento ao moreno. Depois de contar ao irmão o que estava acontecendo e não podendo mais esconder, pois logo a barriga cresceria, Sasuke resolveu contar ao loiro o que lhe afligia por todo esse tempo.

Estava chovendo e o moreno olhava pela janela, tomando coragem para fazer o que havia pensado tantas vezes. Colocou o capuz e abriu a porta da casa, sentindo o vento bater contra si e o arrepiando, enquanto sentiu seu estômago revirar novamente.

– Eu preciso contar ao Naruto... – Buscou pelo ar a fim de se acalmar. – Antes que...

– Aonde você vai? – O loiro, que se tornou o vigia do garoto, questionou.

– Me encontrar com o Naruto.

– Mas, tá chovendo... – Deidara falou, pegando a chave do carro. – Eu posso levá-lo.

– Não precisa. – O garoto saiu e bateu a porta.

O loiro olhou preocupado e pegou o celular, tinha que avisar o patrão, além de perguntar o que deveria fazer já que se o moreno iria se encontrar com o amado, não haveria o risco de ele tentar tirar o bebê, mas e se ele só estivesse mentindo?

– Eu preciso avisar o Itachi. – Discou o número do outro e ligou.

– _Alô?_ – Itachi atendeu, estava chegando ao local de seu novo trabalho.

– Itachi... – Deidara sabia que aquilo iria irritar o outro, porém, tinha que avisá-lo. – O Sasuke foi até a casa daquele garoto.

_– Vá atrás dele, eu posso até adivinhar o que aquele idiota vai fazer._

– Certo. – Deidara saiu em disparada da casa.

Com um nó em sua garganta, Sasuke parou em frente ao portão da casa do loiro, encharcado por ter vindo pela chuva sentiu seu estômago gelar, porém tomando coragem, apertou a campainha esperando que o loiro viesse lhe encontrar.

Naruto ao ouvir a campainha saiu em disparada de seu quarto e antes que sua mãe pudesse ver quem era pela janela, ele já havia saído e avistado o amado. Foi até o portão e saiu, encarando confuso os olhos marejados de Sasuke.

– Sasu-chan, o que houve?

– Naruto... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Mesmo que as chances do loiro aceitar fossem mínimas, o moreno não poderia guardar aquele segredo por mais tempo.

_Continua..._

**oOoOo_  
><em>**

**Reviews?  
><strong>

**Beijos e até mais.**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 9

**Desculpe a demora!**

**Capítulo duplo novamente. x3  
><strong>

**Betado por akimi_tsuki.  
><strong>

**oOoOo  
><strong>

– Naruto... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Mesmo que as chances do loiro aceitar fossem mínimas, o moreno não poderia guardar aquele segredo por mais tempo.

_Continuação..._

– O que é?

– Acho melhor você vir comigo... – O Uchiha não conseguia deixar de sentir aquela angústia que o afligia.

– Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu, Sasu-chan?

O moreno apenas o puxou até um dos becos que se encontrava perto da casa do loiro, sentindo um nó se fazer em sua garganta. Naruto nem sequer imaginava o que estava por vir, pois ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com o amado.

Ao longo de todo esse tempo, Sasuke andava irritado e sempre desmaiava, além dos enjoos repentinos que o abatiam. As febres também se tornaram constantes, a única coisa que o loiro poderia fazer era se preocupar e tentar resolver o problema, apesar do moreno sempre resistir.

– Se lembra de quando nós transamos? – Sasuke perguntou seriamente.

– Claro, depois de tanto doce que você fez.

– Hn... E se lembra de que você não quis usar camisinha?!

– Sim, afinal, você não ficaria grávido como uma garota, não havia nada a temer.

– E se... Eu ficasse?

– Bem... Isso não é possível, Sasuke. – O loiro sorriu e falou: – Pode parar de brincadeira e vamos pra minha casa.

– Eu não tô brincando.

– Como assim?

– Eu tinha uma dúvida, por isso, sempre cortava nossos amassos... Eu não me lembro direito, mas ouvi meus pais falando que eu não entenderia como é ter um útero. Poderia ser o Itachi ou... Eu.

– Então, quer dizer que... – Assim, o loiro entendeu, ainda não acreditando no que ouvia. – Você tá grávido?

– Sim.

– Não... Isso não é possível!

– É sim, eu não sei como isso acontece... Como esse útero foi parar dentro de mim, mas...

– Calado! – Aquilo havia sido um baque para o outro, ele não entendia como isso era possível e também porque o moreno omitira isso a ele.

– Naruto... Eu não sei como explicar, mas é possível!

– Eu disse calado!

– Naru... – O Uchiha tentou voltar a falar, ele queria explicar ao loiro, porém...

– Como você pode me falar algo assim? Garotos não tem útero, você tá ficando louco?!

– Não... Eu já disse que não sei como, mas...

– O quê? - O loiro questionou friamente.

– Eu... Eu... Eu não sei! – Sasuke respondeu chorosamente.

– Como não sabe? – O outro perguntou incrédulo.

– Eu... Naruto, me deixe explicar. – O Uchiha tentava manter-se calmo, não tinha ideia de como aquilo era possível, de como aquele útero havia sido instalado em si.

– NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA... – O Uzumaki gritou, tendo sua voz foi ecoada pelo beco. – VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO COMIGO!

– Naru... – Sasuke sentiu seus olhos arderem e algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. – Naru...

– Cala a boca e... – Naruto se virou e completou. – E me esquece!

– Mas...

– Vamos, Sasuke! – A voz imperiosa de Itachi chamou a atenção do garoto, que sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. – Deixe-o e vamos embora daqui!

– Itachi... – Sasuke balbuciou e seus olhos lacrimejaram ao sentir ser puxado pelo irmão.

– Isso mesmo! Vá com ele... Se você se guardava tanto, eu nem posso ter certeza que essa... Essa criança é minha. – Assim, Naruto saiu correndo em meio aquela chuva.

– Naruto... – A voz do garoto saiu fraca, não acreditava que aquele era mesmo o loiro a quem amava.

Sasuke tentou se livrar das mãos do outro, querendo ir atrás do Uzumaki, mas Itachi o arrastou até o carro. O menor estava muito cansado e suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva. Seu peito ardia e sua visão ficava cada vez mais embaçada.

Em frente ao carro, sentiu uma pontada em sua barriga e para que Itachi não notasse, abafou o gemido com a mão. O maior não havia notado, mas Sasuke estava sofrendo além do comum, afinal, todas as suas convicções haviam sido destruídas com sua própria ajuda.

– Sasuke, isso é para o seu bem. – Itachi falava, enquanto abria a porta do carro para que o outro entrasse.

– Hn. Eu... – O menor tentava controlar os soluços e formular alguma frase.

O garoto entrou no carro e Itachi fez o mesmo. Logo em seguida, deu a partida e saiu pelas ruas da cidade. Sasuke levou a mão até a barriga e olhou de esguelha para o irmão. Estava com frio e aquela dor que sentiu momentos antes não parecia ser algo bom.

– Você tá bem, otouto? - Itachi questionou, vendo que o garoto tremia e ainda chorava. - Sasuke, me responda!

Sasuke apenas virou o rosto para o outro lado e ficou olhando as gotas que caiam sobre o vidro da janela. Pensando em Naruto e em como queria estar com ele naquele momento. Não importava se tivesse que ouvir tudo aquilo de novo, mas queria poder lhe explicar, mesmo que ele próprio não entendesse.

– Sasuke. – Itachi o chamou, mas sem sucesso. – Sasuke?

Se pudesse, o caçula já teria se jogado, mas assim, poderia agravar o seu caso. Apertou sua barriga e sentiu vontade de gritar, pois havia sentido mais uma pontada, segurou firme em sua blusa e reteve o grito de dor.

– Ele está bem? – O maior falou, depositando sua mão sobre a de Sasuke. – Tomar essa chuva não faz bem, além do mais no seu estado.

– Como se você se importasse. – O outro retrucou. Sentia nojo e ódio pelo mais velho.

– Eu me importo! Afinal, ele pode ser meu, né? – Itachi o deixou surpreso.

"Então, ele sabia!" – Sasuke pensou e sentiu um medo avassalador invadir seu peito. – Como assim? Então, você...

– Sim, eu sabia que você tinha um útero e poderia me salvar com a vida dessa criança. – O maior falou sem se importar, como se fosse algo normal.

– Não... Você não...

– Eu não, o quê? Acha mesmo que eu não seria tão mau assim? Eu apenas quero me livrar da doença que me corrói e você é perfeito para isso.

– Você é um monstro!

– Pode me xingar, desde que não perca essa criança. Me odeie o quanto quiser, mas deixe esse bebê vingar, ok?

– Humph. – O garoto virou o rosto novamente para o vidro e se retraiu, pois estava sentindo muito frio.

Enquanto isso, o loiro corria pela chuva, nem se importando se estava encharcado, só queria entender o que o Uchiha havia lhe dito. Decidiu por voltar para casa, talvez embaixo da água quente pudesse colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Porém, ao chegar em casa, sua respiração falhou ao ver que todos o esperavam e ao lembrar do que Sasuke lhe disse, veio em mente que sua mãe detestaria a notícia, por isso, ele entrou no quarto e trancou a porta.

– Naruto? O que aconteceu? – A ruiva questionou preocupada com a feição do loiro.

– Nada! – Naruto se ajoelhou no chão e tentou se controlar.

– Não foi nada?! Quem era e o que aconteceu, filho?

– NADA! – O loiro gritou, deixando a mãe irritada.

– Não grite comigo, garoto!

Os pensamentos do loiro só o afligiam mais, sentou recostado na porta e ouviu sua mãe gritar do lado de fora do quarto, querendo saber o motivo que estava o perturbando. Naruto não podia contar, conhecia o gênio da mãe, que não se diferenciava muito do seu.

**oOoOo**

Logo, chegaram à mansão de Itachi, que puxou o menor pra dentro e trancou as grades do portão, impedindo que o irmão viesse a fugir. Sasuke ainda pensava no que Itachi havia lhe falado e irritado com tudo o que lhe acontecera, falou:

– Foi por isso que você não deixou que eu me atirasse da escada, não é? E o Deidara também sabia, não?

– Como você é esperto, otouto.

– AHHH... – O menor sentiu seu ventre apertar e se abaixou em frente ao portão.

Itachi se aproximou dele e o levantou, não se abstendo de sua máscara fria, mesmo que houvesse uma ponta de preocupação. Observando que o irmão estava com os sentidos descontrolados, o pegou pelo pescoço e falou friamente:

– Não ouse desperdiçar o sacrifício do Kakashi e dos nossos pais. – Aquela frase fez com que o menor voltasse um pouco a si, mas o deixou mais angustiado.

– Como assim? Isso quer dizer...

– Que eu os tirei do nosso caminho, otouto. Eles só iriam atrasar meus planos e te empatariam com aquele loiro estúpido se ainda estivessem vivos.

– Droga, seu maldito! Como você foi capaz de fazer isso?!

– Para executar meu plano e salvar a minha vida... Se nossos pais não buscaram outro meio para me curar e apenas se preocupavam com o tratamento, por que os deixaria com vida quando eu tinha um trunfo em mãos?!

– Mas, o que você pretende fazer? Um bebê não poderá salvá-lo.

– Sim, mas de acordo com as minhas pesquisas, se essa criança for minha, ela teria o puro sangue Uchiha e conteria em seu sangue o gene que será capaz de regenerar minhas células e assim, fazer com que a doença regrida.

– Então, quer dizer que todo esse "show" é só pra salvar sua vida?!

– Claro.

– Você é maluco!

– Não, sou apenas alguém que busca pela salvação. – Itachi o soltou e sorriu.

– Seu doente... Argh... – Sasuke se segurou na grade, tentando respirar fundo.

Itachi suspirou e o puxou para dentro do banheiro, o encostando na parede do box e segurando o queixo do outro, sussurrou:

– Eu não gosto de repetir, mas nem ouse perder essa criança.

A respiração ofegante do mais novo preocupava Itachi, ele não queria que sua única chance se esvaísse. Sasuke se sentia tonto e tudo começava a ficar embaçado novamente, sem pensar muito, o maior retirou as roupas do irmão e ligou o chuveiro.

– Tome um banho, eu vou pegar algumas roupas. – O garoto deslizou pela parede e apertou a barriga, mesmo que não quisesse aquilo dentro de si e tivesse tentado tirá-lo, dessa vez, temia em perdê-lo.

Deidara estava no quarto quando Itachi entrou e o olhando preocupado, teve que perguntar, afinal, aquele bebê não era apenas para salvar a vida do moreno, pois apesar do loiro não ser bom, ele ainda tinha algum caráter.

– Ele está bem?

– Não. – O moreno nem sequer lhe olhou, apenas buscava algumas roupas que servissem para Sasuke.

– O que você vai fazer, Itachi-kun?

– Eu quero que você busque aquela mulher, pelo visto, vamos precisar dela muito antes do que eu pensava.

– Certo.

**oOoOo**

Na residência Uzumaki, Kushina acabara de ouvir o motivo que levara o filho a chegar naquele estado e como todos conhecem, a ruiva ficou a ponto de pular sobre o filho e o espancar, afinal ela estava perplexa.

– Eu vou ser... – Ela fez uma pausa, pensando naquilo e voltou a falar: – Eu vou ser avó?

– Eu vou ser avô? – Minato também soube do motivo, sua mãe acabara de contar.

– Eu vou ser avó?! – Kushina estava a ponto de atravessar a porta.

– Eu vou ser avô?! – O pai apenas tentava colocar aquela novidade em seus pensamentos.

– Eu vou ser avó! – A ruiva ainda sentia vontade de espancar o filho, ela não queria um neto tão cedo.

– Eu vou ser avô. – Por fim, Minato sorriu, até que a notícia não era tão ruim assim.

– NARUTO, COMO ASSIM EU VOU SER AVÓ?! – A mãe gritou e Minato tentou acalmá-la:

– Calma, Kushina. Olhe pelo lado bom.

– Não existe lado bom, Minato. Seu filho é um irresponsável.

– Mas, Kushina... – Tsunade interveio, tentando colocar alguma razão na cabeça da nora. – Apesar disso representar um problema, é uma vida... Eu entendo que não queira se tornar avó tão cedo, mas não há mais nada a se fazer.

– Eu sei, por isso... Naruto saía desse quarto e vá trazer essa vaga... Digo, a mãe do meu neto.

– Kushina, mas não é uma mulher. – A loira falou, deixando a ruiva mais incrédula.

– Como assim?

– É o Sasuke, mãe. – Naruto saiu do quarto, olhando a mãe, com certo receio do que ela poderia fazer a ele.

– QUÊ?

– Então, o Sasuke pode gerar crianças e eu que pensei que com eles juntos, não teríamos netos. – Minato pensou consigo mesmo e sorriu.

– Pois bem, vá buscar o Sasuke. – A ruiva poderia não querer uma criança, mas como ela já estava feita, não poderia negá-la. – Eu quero cuidar desse bebê, porque vocês dois não tem juízo.

– Mas, eu não sei onde ele tá, o Itachi o levou depois que discutimos.

– Você discutiu com ele?! – As reações da ruiva eram tão parecidas com a do loiro.

– Eu tive a mesma reação da senhora, mãe.

– Mas... Ahh... Você discutiu com ele nessa chuva?

– Sim.

– Oh... Não. Naruto, se o Sasuke perder o meu neto, eu não vou te perdoar. – Ela falou, apontando o dedo nervosamente para o filho.

– Mas, você nem queria essa criança.

– Só que agora, eu quero. Não queria que vocês me arranjassem um neto, mas depois de feito, não há como negá-lo.

A campainha tocou e um fio de esperança nasceu no coração do loiro, depois da "conversa" com a mãe, tinha que reconsiderar suas palavras com o moreno, porém ao sair, viu Deidara encarando-o seriamente, porém, o garoto se lembrou dele e saiu ao seu encontro.

– Hey! Você é amigo do Itachi, certo?

– De certa forma, sim.

– Cadê o Sasuke? Eu preciso falar com ele...

– É melhor que você não o veja agora. – Deidara sabia que isso não agradaria a Itachi.

– Como assim? Eu preciso...

– A doutora Tsunade se encontra? – O maior mudou de assunto, afinal, eles precisavam que a loira fosse ver como o bebê estava.

– Sim...

– O que aconteceu? – A loira saiu e foi de encontro a eles.

– Precisamos de você.

– Tudo bem. – Ela abriu o portão e Deidara a ajudou a entrar no carro.

– Hey! O que houve com o Sasuke? – O loiro ainda queria saber como o outro estava. – E com... O bebê? Eu posso ir junto, eu quero saber...

– Não, Naruto. É melhor você ficar aqui. O Itachi não gostaria que você aparecesse lá.

Itachi estava trocando de roupa, Deidara estava levando a loira consigo e Naruto teve que se contentar em saber que Sasuke ainda estava com o irmão, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

No banheiro, o moreno havia se levantado e se aquecido sob a água quente, se sentia menos mal e as dores haviam passado; com um roupão, foi até a cozinha e começou a revirar as gavetas, porém não havia nada além de colheres.

O maior ouviu o barulho do caçula e foi de encontro a ele, o puxando pelo braço e o jogando sobre o sofá. Sasuke o olhou irritado, porém o irmão apenas o encarou e retirou uma de suas facas do casaco.

– Ita-Itachi... – O garoto olhou-o assustado e tentou se levantar, porém, o maior apenas lhe ofereceu a faca e falou:

– Acabe com ele... Afinal, eu estou querendo há muito tempo ver como o sangue daquele loiro jorra.

– Eu não... Eu não quero. – Diante da recusa do caçula, Itachi gargalhou e o olhou sadicamente.

– Eu sabia, você ainda o ama, mesmo depois de tudo o que ele te falou.

– Hn. – Sasuke se levantou e passou pelo outro, indo até o quarto.

O garoto se trocou e se deitou, sem forças acabou desmaiando. Alguns minutos depois, a doutora chegou com Deidara, que a mando de Itachi, a levou até o quarto. Ao ver o moreno, ela se lembrou do neto e sorriu fracamente.

Se aproximou do garoto e o examinou, constatando que ele estava com febre. Itachi ficou parado na porta, enquanto observava a loira trabalhando. Deidara a ajudava, já que o menor estava sem seus sentidos.

– Bem... Eles estão bem, mas leve-o ao meu consultório, temos que ver de quanto tempo ele está e como está o desenvolvimento do bebê.

– Certo.

– Ele está com um pouco de febre, quando acordar, deem a ele apenas um chá, nada de calmante, antibióticos, remédio algum.

– E quanto as dores?

– Bem, isso é resultado do que aconteceu, da chuva e também há inícios de gravidez, onde se sente certas dores. Mas, qualquer coisa que acontecer, o levem a mim, ok?

– Ok. Muito obrigada, venha a minha sala que eu vou pagá-la.

– Hum... – A loira assentiu e passou a mão sobre a barriga do moreno. – Fiquem bem.

**oOoOo**

Na manhã seguinte, o garoto se remexeu na cama e abrindo os olhos, se deparou com Itachi, o olhando seriamente. O maior pegou uma muda de roupas e jogou sobre a cama.

– Tome um banho, que o Deidara está preparando o café da manhã.

– Eu não quero. – Sasuke não sentia vontade sequer levantar-se da cama, ainda mais estando na casa de Itachi.

– E o que você quer?

– Voltar para minha casa.

– Não. Aqui é mais seguro tanto para você, quanto para ele.

– E se ele não for seu?

– Eu o mato.

– O quê?

– Você não o quer, o loiro também não, por que eu haveria de querer algo que não me pertence?

– Realmente você não tem coração, né?

– Não fale muito, você também não gosta dele. – Assim, o moreno saiu do quarto, deixando o garoto pensativo.

– Eu não gosto de você... – Sasuke passou sua mão sobre a barriga, falando com o pequeno ser que ainda estava se formando ali. – Mas, depois disso, eu quero protegê-lo.

– Não diga que não gosta dele... – A atenção do moreno se voltou ao loiro, que trazia o café-da-manhã para ele. – Independente se ele pode ou não salvar o Itachi, ele é seu... Um presente enviado a sua vida. Cuide bem dele e converse coisas boas com ele, talvez assim, ele nasça com um temperamento melhor que o de vocês.

– Por que diz isso?

– Bem... Eu não concordo com o Itachi, apesar de amá-lo e se precisar de ajuda, pode pedir, eu também quero proteger essa criaturinha.

– Hn.

– Aqui... – O loiro colocou uma bandeja sobre o colo do moreno. – Você tem que se alimentar, Sasuke.

– Eu não quero.

– Mas... Esse bebê precisa. – O loiro apontou carinhosamente para a barriga do moreno. – Lembre-se que agora você tem que se alimentar por dois.

– Humph. – Sasuke resmungou e o loiro levou uma de suas mãos até a testa do outro.

– Você ainda tá com febre, depois vou fazer um chá para você.

Mesmo sem vontade, o garoto comeu tudo, pois Deidara ficou sentado ao seu lado, cuidando para que ele se alimenta-se. Após o lanche, o moreno levantou e tomou banho.

– Eu queria sair daqui. – O garoto falou, se apoiando na bancada da cozinha.

– Não posso deixá-lo, mas...

Deidara deixou-o sair até o portão, porém, ainda não podia permitir que o menor saísse da casa. O moreno sentou-se e apoiou a cabeça na grade, lembrando de tudo o que acontecera com ele e o amado.

– Então, era isso que você queria dizer com exceções?! – Sasuke sabia que havia errado ao omitir aquele fato para Naruto, mas mesmo assim, ele queria que o loiro entendesse.

Afinal, Naruto sempre entendia os problemas mais estranhos. Por que não poderia abrir uma exceção para aquilo? O moreno suspirou e voltou seu olhar para a rua, deixando de pensar naquela situação, afinal, tudo já estava acabado.

Após alguns minutos, Deidara veio ao seu encontro lhe trazendo uma xícara de chá. Sasuke o olhou indiferente e pegou a xícara, sorvendo o líquido amargo. O loiro o olhou preocupado e se abaixando a altura do outro, falou:

– É melhor você ir descansar, não?

– Acho que sim.

– Pode ir, é melhor que o Ita-kun não o encontre aqui fora. Ele não iria gostar de saber que eu desobedeci suas ordens.

– Tudo bem. – O moreno concordou e se levantou.

Deidara foi preparar alguns ingredientes para fazer o jantar, enquanto isso, Sasuke havia adormecido no quarto, deixando os pensamentos de lado, pois quanto mais pensava, menos tinha razão.

**oOoOo**

Algumas horas depois, Itachi abriu a porta, jogando sua maleta sobre o sofá. Indo em direção ao loiro e se pondo atrás dele, sem encostar-se no outro. Deidara sorriu e olhou-o.

– Ita-kun...

– Onde está o Sasuke?

– Dormindo.

– Dormindo? – O Uchiha falou insatisfeito. – Ele ainda não acordou?

– Calma, Ita-kun. Ele acordou, comeu direitinho, tomou banho e voltou a deitar. Hmm.

– Hum... Espero que isso seja normal.

– Bem, ele estava com um pouco de febre, mas como a Tsunade falou para não dar nenhum remédio, eu fiz um chá e ele foi descansar.

– Certo. Eu vou vê-lo.

– Tem certeza que não se importa com ele? – Deidara sempre tinha essa dúvida.

– Eu já fiz amor com você? – Como sempre, Itachi era frio consigo.

– Entendi, você só ama a si próprio.

– Isso mesmo.

No quarto, ao entrar, Itachi retirou o sobretudo e deixou-o sobre uma das cadeiras, observando que o irmão acabara de acordar e o olhava com sono. Sem resistir, o maior brincou:

– Olha só, a bela adormecida está acordando.

– Itachi.

– Espero que tenha descansado bastante, já que nós iremos sair hoje a noite.

– O quê? Eu não quero sair com você.

– Eu não perguntei se você queria, só falei que vamos. Ou será que você não gosta mais daquele tolo?

– Hn. Para onde você pretende me levar?

– Para sua antiga casa, vamos buscar tudo o que é nosso e voltaremos para cá.

– Você pode ir sozinho.

– Não, eu quero que você venha comigo.

Mesmo sem querer, o caçula foi obrigado a voltar a sua antiga casa. Depois de arrumar tudo o que precisava em algumas malas, desceu a escada, as levando consigo, enquanto Itachi estava arrumando outras coisas em seu quarto.

O loiro havia esperado que as aulas acabassem e sem pensar muito, foi até a casa do moreno, parando em frente da porta, respirou fundo, pensando em como seria reencontrar com o outro após ter dito palavras tão frias.

– SASUKEEE! – O moreno ouviu seu nome e parou no meio da escada. – SASUKEEEE!

Itachi também ouviu e puxou o irmão de volta para o quarto, trancando a porta, indo em direção à janela. O loiro estava aflito, quase batendo contra a porta para que alguém abrisse. O mais velho calibrou sua arma e abriu a porta, saindo do quarto.

Antes que ele chegasse a escada, Sasuke o puxou, impedindo-o de fazer mal ao loiro. Itachi tinha prometido que não atacaria o irmão até que ele estivesse melhor, porém, não entendia como ele ainda era capaz de proteger Naruto.

– Por favor, Itachi. Não faça nada.

– Não tente me impedir, Sasuke. Se o tirarmos do caminho, nem a vida dessa criança será poupada se ela não for minha.

– Não, Itachi. Por favor, deixe-o fora dos seus planos.

– Por que o protege? Você é idiota, por acaso? Ele não quer nem você e nem esse bebê.

– Eu não me importo, só quero que ele fique bem. E você já tem a mim, não precisa sacrificar mais ninguém.

– Tem razão. Eu já tenho o que queria. Vamos voltar para casa, mas, nem pense em lhe dirigir a palavra. Se você falar qualquer coisa que seja, eu acabo com ele.

– Tudo bem.

Assim, desceram as escadas e Itachi abriu a porta, levando as malas para dentro do carro, Sasuke saiu após ele, passando pelo loiro sem o encarar. O coração de Naruto disparou ao ver o amado e sem pensar, chamou-o:

– Sasuke... – O moreno fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pois sentiu seu peito queimar ao ouvir a voz do loiro novamente.

Itachi entrou no carro e o caçula fez o mesmo, olhando o loiro de relance, mas não havia alegria nos olhos azuis. O loiro correu junto do carro e bateu no vidro, chamando pelo outro. Itachi virou para o irmão e sorrindo, questionou:

– Tem certeza que não quer falar com ele?

– Humph.

– Não tente enganar a si mesmo, se você ainda o ama, saía daqui e vá falar com ele.

– Você não entende o que é o amor, não? Eu não falei com ele justamente para protegê-lo de você ou se esqueceu do que me disse na casa?

– Eu entendo, só não entendo como vocês são capazes de fazer essas coisas por quem amam.

– Isso mostra que você não sabe.

O caçula relaxou no banco e fechou os olhos, seu coração ainda estava apertado desde que ouvira a voz do loiro, porém, se ainda doía era porque ainda existia um sentimento ali.

Ao voltarem para a casa do maior, Sasuke saiu do carro e sentou na calçada, ainda estava frio e as nuvens estavam negras. Itachi o olhou confuso, mas apenas retirou seu casaco e pôs sobre o outro, voltando para pegar as malas.

– Não fique muito tempo aí, faz mal tomar sereno.

O garoto passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos e se levantou, olhando para o céu. Sentiu algumas gotas caírem em sua cabeça e outras deslizarem de seus olhos, sem que percebesse, Itachi se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, porém, Sasuke ainda sentia nojo do irmão.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – O menor se soltou e virou, encarando o sorriso cínico do outro.

– Porque... – O mais velho o puxou pela cintura e deixou seus rostos próximos. – Eu quero.

E dito isso, ele tomou os lábios do outro, mesmo sendo empurrado em seguida, o garoto passou a blusa sobre os lábios e o olhando irritado, entrou na casa. Deidara estava arrumando a cama, quando viu Sasuke parar na porta com um semblante não muito agradável.

– O que aconteceu?

– Nada.

– Bem... Está pronta. – O loiro bateu na cama e se sorriu. – Pode se trocar e vir dormir.

– Tudo bem.

Deidara passou por ele, mas voltou e olhou o casaco do amante sobre Sasuke, apertou os olhos em insatisfação e puxou-o de sobre o garoto, que levou um susto com o movimento brusco do outro.

– Isso não deveria estar com você. – Deidara ainda sentia ciúmes do garoto.

– Eu não tenho culpa se aquele maldito queria proteger o bebê.

– O bebê?

– Claro ou você acha que ele se importa com algo mais?

– Me desculpe. – O loiro deixou o casaco no chão e saiu, andando rapidamente até a saída, dando de encontro com Itachi.

– Não olha por onde anda, Deidara?!

– Desculpe, só vim ajudá-lo.

– Se quer ajudar, leve isso para o quarto, eu irei tomar um banho.

– Certo.

O loiro recolheu as malas, as deixando sobre a poltrona do quarto e se retirou. Sasuke havia deitado, ainda se sentia indisposto. Naruto havia voltado para casa, não entendendo o motivo pelo qual o amante não falara com ele.

Após o banho, Itachi se dirigiu ao quarto onde Sasuke estava, ao entrar, foi até a cama e retirando a toalha da cintura, se deitou na cama. O menor estava com os olhos fechados quando o irmão lhe puxou pra perto e o virou, tentando alcançar sua boca.

– O que você pensa que tá fazendo?

– Estou querendo minha última vez com você.

– Quê?

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Quero transar com você de novo, pois parece que está bem melhor.

– Seu nojento. – O garoto se afastou de Itachi e o deixou sozinho no quarto.

Itachi se levantou e colocando uma roupa qualquer, foi até o escritório, se trancando e com o humor modificado, revirou alguns papéis e começou a lê-los. Sasuke voltou ao quarto e se deitou, estava cansado demais para aguentar qualquer invenção que o maior fizesse.

– Antes, eu não queria que você existisse, mas até que eu queria que você nascesse logo e nós pudéssemos sair logo daqui. – O moreno passou a mão sobre o ventre, fechando os olhos e adormecendo.

**oOoOo**

**Beijos e até mais.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**Como falei, capítulo duplo.**

**Boa leitura e divirtam-se.**

**Betado por akimi_tsuki.**

**oOoOo  
><strong>

Sasuke estava arrumando suas roupas, quando se deparou com as roupinhas de bebê, que Itachi havia comprado, pegou um macacão e sem querer, sorriu ao ver a pequena peça e sentando-se no chão, continuou a ver as demais peças que estavam guardadas ali.

Não que a ideia de gerar um filho tivesse sido aceita tão facilmente, muito menos, que ficar com Itachi era algo bom, mas a cada dia que passava, suas preocupações estavam mais dissipadas. Ainda lembrava-se do amado e mesmo que suas palavras tivessem o machucado, ele ainda queria tê-lo por perto.

Dois meses haviam se passado e inacreditavelmente, a barriga tinha crescido um pouco e se mostrava aparente. O moreno bocejou e puxando a almofada da poltrona ao seu lado, deitou a cabeça sobre ela, se espreguiçando no chão. Sempre sentia sono após o almoço e sua fome seguia-se depois de cochilar.

Ouvia sempre o irmão falando que era por esses lanchinhos que a barriga estava aparecendo, porém, Tsunade lhe disse que aquilo era normal e mesmo que ele não se alimentasse tão bem, a barriga cresceria normalmente, mas pelos nutrientes que o moreno estava ingerindo, aquilo estava ajudando, mesmo que apenas a barriga estivesse maior.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e bocejou de novo, passando a mão sobre a barriga e sentiu que ela estava mais dura que o de costume. Abriu novamente os olhos e viu Deidara parado rente a porta, segurando uma bandeja.

- Oh... Pensei que estava dormindo.

- Não posso dormir... Tenho que arrumar essas roupas.

- Bem, tome esse lanche, que eu arrumo para você.

- Tá bom. – O moreno pegou a bandeja e se sentou sobre a cama, começando a comer.

Deidara havia se acostumado com a presença do outro e agora se sentia mais tranquilo, afinal, Itachi nunca mais havia tomado o garoto para si, apenas parecia aguardar pelo nascimento do bebê.

- Eu vou levá-lo ao hospital para que faça os exames e assim, veja como o bebê está.

- Tudo bem.

- O Itachi irá buscá-lo, porque eu tenho serviço a fazer.

- Certo. – O moreno concordou, afinal, com Itachi não havia questionamentos e muito menos, chances para negar algo.

Havia um bom tempo que Itachi e Sasuke conversavam civilizadamente, o menor sempre buscava não irritar o outro, porém, às vezes era impossível. Não tinha uma solução mágica que o fizesse gostar de Itachi. Sua mente ainda estava recheada pelas más lembranças do irmão.

**oOoOo**

Algum tempo depois, no hospital, Sasuke estava deitado numa cama, olhando para o teto, enquanto Tsunade passava o aparelho de ultrassom para que pudesse saber se o bebê estava se desenvolvendo corretamente.

- Está vendo? – Ela questionou, chamando o moreno que estava inerte.

- O quê?

- Bem, para você pode parecer apenas borrões. – Ela apontou para o monitor. – Mas é o seu bebê que está em desenvolvimento.

- Hn. – O moreno sorriu, a cada dia que passava parecia que aquela criança tomava mais espaço em seu coração, mesmo que quando ela nascesse, sua vida estivesse em risco.

Ao terminar o exame, a médica saiu da sala, levando alguns papéis e Sasuke limpou o gel que era necessário para fazer o exame e colocou a blusa, que era bem larga, fechando-a e colocando o capuz; afinal, o tempo estava esfriando cada vez mais.

Ao sair da sala, o moreno deu de encontro com o amado; sem perceber quem era, ambos xingaram, mas logo, o loiro viu que era Sasuke e sorriu, embora, o moreno lhe olhasse com raiva.

- Não olha por onde anda? – O moreno disfarçou o receio que tinha, caso Naruto notasse o volume em sua blusa.

- Sasuke, eu preciso falar com você.

- Mas, eu não tenho nada para falar com você. – O moreno deu as costas ao outro, andando pelo corredor.

- Sasuke... – O loiro correu atrás do amante e o segurou pela blusa. – Você tem que me escutar.

- Não, eu não tenho.

- Sasuke, por favor...

- Ahh... Então, diga logo o que você quer. – Sasuke falou friamente enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

- Quero pedir desculpas, pois eu vi que esse bebê não é tão ruim assim.

- E como chegou a essa conclusão? – Naruto o soltou e ele se virou.

- Bem, minha mãe e eu conversamos e...

- Oh... Então, quer dizer que você só veio falar comigo porquê sua mãe mandou?!

- Não, não é isso. – O moreno desviou o olhar, olhando para alguns cartazes que estavam espalhados pelas paredes do corredor e o loiro tornou a falar. – Sasu...

- Quando você souber o que quer, venha falar comigo novamente. – Ao virar-se, Sasuke deu de cara com o irmão, sentindo um frio percorrer seu ventre.

- O que vocês fazem juntos?

- Eu preciso que você me ouça, Sasuke! – O loiro falou, nem se dando conta que o moreno estava paralisado com a presença de Itachi.

- Ele não precisa ouvir tudo aquilo novamente. – Itachi disse e com o intuito de deixar o loiro longe da criança, abraçou o irmão assim que terminou de falar.

- Mas...

- Vamos, Sasuke.

Sasuke foi arrastado pelo maior, nem conseguia sequer olhar para trás com medo que Itachi fizesse algo ao loiro. O mais velho entrou no carro e abriu a porta ao seu lado, porém, Sasuke se sentou no banco traseiro.

- Sasuke, sente-se ao meu lado, é ruim conversar com alguém que se senta no banco de trás.

- Desde quando isso importa para você?

- Hum... Desde que eu possa ameaçar essa pessoa, que nem a você, otouto.

- Ah, mas você não pode fazer nada contra mim, Itachi.

- Eu sei, mas ao loiro...

- Hn. Eu não fiz nada com ele, fiz? – Sasuke não poderia contar o que havia conversado com o amado. – Então, o esqueça.

- Não posso, ele é um importante laço ao qual você está preso.

- Seu...

- Sente-se aqui ou eu vou atrás dele.

- Não seja estúpido, isso é ridículo.

- É mesmo? – O maior saiu do carro e se virando para o irmão, mostrou-lhe uma de suas armas e voltou-se para o hospital, deixando Sasuke nervoso.

- Itachi! – O garoto se dirigiu ao banco da frente e com as mãos apoiadas no banco do motorista, gritou: – ISSO É RIDICULO, ITACHI!

Assim, o mais velho sorriu, voltando para o carro e trancou as portas, Sasuke se ajeitou no banco ao seu lado, esperando mais uma das respostas cínicas ou ameaças vindas do irmão.

- Isso mesmo, faça sempre o que eu quero e aquele moleque viverá.

- Hn. Você já está passando dos limites.

- Eu não tenho limites, até mesmo essa criança foi algo que eu fiz sem pensar até que ponto eu teria de ir.

O menor virou a cabeça para o vidro, era tão ruim ouvir que aquilo que ele estava carregando só representava uma consequência dos planos de Itachi ou até mesmo o simples desleixo dele e do loiro; afinal, foi por sua culpa que aquilo veio a acontecer.

- Vamos almoçar, Sasuke? – Itachi mudava de assunto rapidamente, não se importando com o que dissera anteriormente.

- Tanto faz.

- Nossa, não está com fome?

- Humph. – O garoto ficou mais irritado, Itachi sempre brincava com seus inúmeros lanches durante o dia.

- Bem... – O maior parou na frente de um restaurante e olhando para o irmão, puxou o zíper da blusa que o outro vestia. – Pronto, assim está bem melhor.

O garoto o olhou contrariado e fechou novamente a blusa, porém, Itachi o puxou pelos pulsos e o virou, fazendo encostar-se na lateral do carro. Largou-o e desabotoou a calça do menor, mesmo tendo seus cabelos puxados com raiva por Sasuke.

- Não vai me deixar brincar, Sasuke?

- Não faça isso, maldito.

- Eu não posso deixar de querê-lo, otouto. – Dito isto, Itachi o virou e puxou a calça do outro para si.

Sasuke afundou a cabeça no banco, ele se sentia cansado, não apenas externamente, mas aquelas manias de Itachi o irritavam. Sentiu sua blusa ser puxada para cima e lábios frios tocarem sua pele.

Levantou a cabeça e viu algo que lhe deu uma ideia; arqueando o corpo para cima, tentou se virar para o irmão e vendo que o outro estava com os olhos fechados, esticou sua mão até um dos enfeites que havia perto do para-brisa e o pegou, batendo na cabeça o irmão.

Itachi se afastou e o olhou insatisfeito, se ajeitando no banco e logo, dando um soco no volante, assustando o garoto, que voltou a se vestir e a se sentar. O maior suspirou e voltou seu olhar raivoso a Sasuke, que o olhou seriamente.

- Não tem mais medo de mim, otouto?

- Hn...

- Responda!

- Pare de pensar que pode fazer tudo comigo. – Mesmo que estivesse com medo, o garoto não poderia deixar que Itachi fizesse tudo o que queria consigo.

- Mas, eu posso.

- Não pode não.

- Está se rebelando, Sasu-chan?

- E se eu estiver?

- Bem, se quiser, eu o mando para o hospital muito antes do trabalho de parto começar.

- Não quer mesmo salvar sua vida, não?

- Tenho minhas dúvidas se essa criança é mesmo minha.

- Então, por que ainda aguarda por ela?

- Porque eu ainda tenho esperança de conseguir minha salvação.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, aquele Itachi não era o seu "nii-san", jamais o Itachi do passado faria algo assim. Havia nascido em seu coração o desespero e isso o transformara nesse monstro, que não se importa com as consequências de seus atos.

- Vamos entrar, antes que meu apetite suma. – Assim, ambos saíram do carro e foram para o restaurante, escolhendo uma mesa e sendo atendidos pelo garçom, que deixou os cardápios sobre a mesa.

Dentro do estabelecimento, Itachi estava olhando o cardápio e decidindo que tipo de vinho iria querer, enquanto isso, o caçula pegou o outro cardápio deixado pelo garçom, porém, o maior o tomou de suas mãos, recebendo um olhar confuso do outro.

- Hey! Eu quero escolher o meu prato.

- Você vai comer frango grelhado com alguns legumes.

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, você anda comendo muito, deve estar engordando também.

- Hn. Eu não estou. – Itachi, com certeza, sabia como irritar o outro ou será que apenas sua presença já era incomoda para Sasuke?!

- Ok, ok... Eu não sei se isso é verdade ou não, já que nunca mais o vi nu. Apenas aquele aperitivo não me foi convincente.

- E nem pretenda fazer mais nada, já fez o bastante por hoje.

- Bem, eu te deixo escolher a sobremesa, o que acha? – Estranhamente, Itachi queria de alguma forma fazer com que o irmão gostasse de si, pois assim, poderia tomá-lo para si, além de ter a certeza da guarda do bebê.

- Tanto faz. – Itachi sorriu e entregou de volta o cardápio para o garoto, que olhou de um lado e do outro, procurando algo que fosse doce.

Sasuke não gostava muito de doces, porém, de uns tempos para cá, seu apetite por guloseimas e alimentos com temperos variados havia aumentado. Assim, ele só poderia escolher algo que agradasse seu paladar.

- Eu quero isso. – Sasuke mostrou o que queria a Itachi.

- O quê? – O maior pegou o cardápio e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu quero isso como sobremesa.

- Mas, isso é muito doce para quem não gosta de doces.

- Só que eu quero. – O pedido não era tão estranho, mas era doce e fazia o menor lembrar-se do passado.

- Certo. – Itachi chamou o garçom e falou: – Me veja esses pratos e eu quero também uma porção de sorvete de chocolate com leite condensado.

- Claro. Logo traremos os pedidos dos senhores. – O homem saiu, levando o pedido deles.

- Nem pense em vomitar depois de comer. – O maior falou, pois se lembrou que sempre que saiam juntos, Sasuke comia e logo, vomitava.

- A culpa não é só minha. Foi você quem me impediu de tirá-lo.

- E quem é que está aceitando a ideia de ter um bebê?

- Humph.

Do outro lado da cidade, no quarto do loiro, o garoto andava de um lado pro outro sem parar. Pensava nas palavras que o amado havia lhe dito e em como ele havia sido rude naquela noite com o moreno. Havia chegado a pouco da rua, pois ficou a pensar nisso quando ainda estava no hospital.

- Mas... Ahh... Não havia barriga ou havia e o Sasuke a escondeu?! Hum... E ele ainda ficou com as mãos nos bolsos... – Naruto contestava consigo mesmo. – Mas, já se passou um bom tempo, então, ela já deve ter crescido...

O loiro parou um instante e se jogou na cama, pegando o celular e vendo as fotos que ele e o moreno haviam tirado um tempo atrás. O loiro suspirou, a ideia de que o moreno estivesse esperando um filho seu ainda martelava em sua cabeça.

- Ahh... Eu não... Eu amo o Sasuke, mas... Por que esse bebê teve que aparecer? Certo, eu sei que a culpa foi minha também e se... E se essa criança é minha... – Ele se lembrou do que disse ao outro. – Não, essa criança é minha! Eu tenho que ir atrás do Sasuke, mas...

Ele pensou no que dizer, mas não sabia quais eram as palavras certas a usar e nem quando poderia ver o amado novamente. Sentou-se na cama e bagunçando o cabelo num modo de irritação, falou:

- Eu não sei o que dizer. Ahh... Na hora, eu vejo o que vou falar!

**oOoOo**

Depois de almoçar com o irmão, Sasuke seguiu sua rotina dentro daquela casa, ainda não podia sair sozinho, nem sequer ficar na frente, observando o movimento. Itachi havia saído e Deidara ficou como "babá", cuidando para que tudo se mantesse no lugar. Naruto estava aborrecido, ainda em casa e pensando no que poderia dizer ao amado.

A madrugada chegou lentamente e Sasuke perdera o sono novamente, há várias noites que ficara com insônia. Sempre se levantava e comia algo, indo deitar-se no sofá a fim de assistir televisão, mas acabava adormecendo e como Deidara sempre chegava de madrugada, ele o levava de volta ao quarto.

Itachi havia chegado a pouco tempo e estava deitado ao lado de Sasuke, que se remexia na cama, não conseguindo pegar no sono, pois desde que acordara, sentiu um gosto familiar em sua boca. Itachi sempre dormia rapidamente, mas com tanto movimento sobre a cama, era impossível ficar inerte.

- Sasuke?

- O quê?

- Por que você não para de se mexer e dorme? – O maior perguntou rispidamente.

- É que eu quero comer.

- O quê? Que horas... – O maior pegou o relógio de cima do criado-mudo e olhou a hora. – Sasuke, são três horas da manhã. Volte a dormir, eu tenho que me levantar cedo.

- Mas, eu quero comer, tem um gosto na minha boca.

- Não invente coisas só porque está desse jeito.

- Só que é verdade, eu sinto gosto de camarão ao molho. E eu quero.

- Camarão? Onde você acha que eu vou encontrar isso?

- Não sei, mas eu quero.

- Hum... Se isso não for uma vontade, eu mesmo te jogo do alto de uma escada.

- Eu não estaria acordado há essa hora apenas por capricho.

- Talvez queira me castigar. – Itachi falou, porém, Sasuke não queria estar sentindo aquilo.

- Não me compare a você.

- Certo. Levante, vamos procurar pelo seu lanche. – Itachi se levantou, puxando o outro.

- Por que eu preciso ir junto?

- Para que não haja desperdício.

O maior colocou um casaco e fez o irmão colocar alguma blusa que o aquecesse e assim, foram ao carro. Itachi dirigiu loucamente pelas ruas, procurando algum local aberto, enquanto isso, Sasuke quase adormecia novamente, porém foi acordado pela parada brusca que o outro fizera.

- Eu já volto.

Sasuke se arrumou no banco e fechou os olhos, Itachi desceu do carro e foi até um pequeno estabelecimento, pedindo o que o irmão desejava e esperando alguns minutos, voltou ao carro com o embrulho, acordando o garoto.

- Aqui.

- Hn. – O caçula pegou o pacote e agradeceu: – Obrigado.

- O cheiro está bom, me dá um.

- Não. – Sasuke ainda estava aborrecido com o outro.

- Hum... Desse jeito vai virar um bolinho.

- Eu não estou engordando, não se lembra do que a Tsunade disse?!

- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas. Mas, sabe? Elas poderiam ser dissipadas agora. – Itachi pegou o pacote das mãos do outro e puxou o outro para junto de si, levantando a blusa que Sasuke vestia.

O mais novo sentiu o perfume de Itachi e seu estômago revirou, ele tentou se afastar, mas o moreno o prendeu e sem querer, o garoto acabou vomitando sobre o irmão, que o soltou e o olhou furioso.

- O que eu disse sobre comer e vomitar?

- Não foi a comida que me fez enjoar, foi você.

- Ah... É? – O mais velho sorriu e arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Acho que devemos ensinar uma lição pra alguém, não acha?

- Quê?

- Sasu-chan, precisa de uma lição.

- Hn. Você não pode fazer nada comigo.

- Por quê?

- Se esqueceu quem eu carrego?!

- A minha salvação ou a sua destruição.

- Então, pense nele antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Você o trata como uma pessoa, isso é patético.

- Mas, é uma pessoa.

- É seu filho, não?

- Sim. – Por mais que Sasuke não gostasse da ideia de carregar talvez um filho do próprio irmão, aquele bebê tinha um pedaço seu também.

- Realmente, está aceitando-o?

- Se eu não posso tirá-lo, eu só posso cuidar para que ele fique bem.

- Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas você me surpreendeu. Não esperava isso de alguém que tentou se atirar da escada no primeiro momento que soube da gravidez.

Sasuke desviou o olhar, pegando sua encomenda e saboreando o que havia desejado. Itachi os levou de volta para casa e se ajeitando na cama, adormeceu rapidamente. O irmão se deitou no sofá e fazendo carinho sobre a barriga, dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Deidara havia acabado de chegar e Itachi estava terminando de se arrumar, quando Sasuke acordou e os olhou. O irmão o olhou com raiva, enquanto Deidara sorria e ia até a cozinha.

- Bem, eu vou preparar o café da manhã... O que vocês querem?

- Nada, eu já estou saindo. – Itachi falou. – Faça algo para o senhor come-e-vomita.

- O que aconteceu? – Deidara questionou preocupado. – Você passou mal?

- Não, só tive uma vontade.

- Ah... Sim.

- É, uma vontade que o enjoou depois. – Itachi estava de mau-humor por conta da noite passada.

- O culpado disso foi você, seu perfume é muito forte. – Sasuke rebateu.

- Aham... Que nem o cheiro da pasta de dente ou o tempero que o Deidara usava para fazer arroz.

- Não tenho culpa se esse enjoo nunca cessa.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que dura mais ou menos, uns três meses. – O loiro contornou, não queria que os dois brigassem.

- Ahh... Isso quer dizer que tenho que aguentar mais um pouco.

- Como se fosse só você. – Itachi grunhiu e se retirou.

- Não ligue, ele fica de mau-humor quando tem que sair de madrugada. – Deidara falou, batendo no ombro do garoto.

Na casa de Kushina, a ruiva andava atrás do filho, que parecia estar elétrico, pois não parava de andar pela casa. A mãe ainda não havia obtido a resposta que queria em relação ao seu neto, por isso, resolveu perguntar novamente:

- E então, Naruto, e o meu neto?

- Não sei.

- Hum... E pretende fazer o que em relação a isso?

- Fazer as coisas do meu jeito!

- O quê? Eu quero o meu neto!

- Olha aqui, mãe, ele também é meu filho e quem tem que saber o que fazer aqui, sou eu. Não posso ficar obedecendo suas ordens, tenho que me tornar um homem. – Kushina estava a ponto de bater no filho, porém, ela sentiu orgulho das palavras do filho.

- Isso mesmo! – Ela concordou, porém... – Mas, nem pense em me responder dessa maneira de novo, ouviu?

Naruto havia entendido, poderia fazer as coisas do jeito que quisesse desde que o resultado fosse o desejado por sua mãe, que queria fazê-lo crescer e enxergar as coisas de outro modo. Só que dessa vez, o loiro também queria ter o suposto filho consigo.

O dia se passou e quase de tardezinha, Itachi entrou no quarto, onde seu irmão estava deitado lendo um livro. Ele depositou algumas sacolas sobre a cama sendo ignorado pelo garoto, que não desviou os olhos de sua leitura.

- Espero que goste de festivais. – Itachi falou, chamando a atenção do outro para si.

- Festivais? – Sasuke repetiu, lembrando-se do que ele e Naruto haviam combinado há alguns meses. – Eu não quero ir.

- Eu perguntei se você quer? Nós vamos, até encomendei quimonos para nós.

- Mas...

- Levante-se, que o Deidara irá vesti-lo. Eu vou me preparar também.

- Hn.

Assim, Itachi saiu e foi se trocar no escritório, enquanto isso, Deidara entrou e viu a cara de desânimo do garoto, porém pegou as sacolas e o puxou pela mão para que se levantasse.

Mesmo a contragosto, Sasuke retirou as roupas e vestiu o tal quimono, o qual era roxo com algumas flores brancas desenhadas ao redor e uma fita preta, a qual o loiro passou pela cintura do outro.

- Olha só. – O loiro falou e sorriu. – Que bonitinho!

- O quê? – O moreno estava tão preocupado com certas coisas, que nem notara no que o outro estava falando.

- A sua barriga, ela vai ficar a mostra por conta do volume.

- Não dá pra deixar mais folgado? – Sasuke sentia medo que as pessoas quisessem fazer mal ao bebê, por isso saía com roupas mais largas.

- Por quê? Fica tão bonito assim.

- Hn. – Sem querer, ele também queria esconder o bebê, mas com Itachi por perto, não teria perigo algum.

Alguns minutos depois e eles estavam chegando ao festival, que estava enfeitado com vários dragões, lâmpadas e muitas barracas onde se vendiam doces e salgados.

Mesmo que o moreno quisesse se esconder, Itachi o tirou do carro, o levando até uma das barracas. Sasuke parecia uma maquininha de comer, sempre que via algo que lhe agradasse, ele queria.

E assim, também aconteceu no festival, ao ver aqueles aperitivos, ele fez com que Itachi gastasse seu suado dinheiro em guloseimas para ele e de certa forma, para o bebê também.

Naruto havia acabado de chegar e ao pedir que os avós comprassem um ramén, ele e os pais foram ver os demais itens do festival. Itachi estava esperando que seus dangos ficassem prontos, enquanto isso, Sasuke estava sentado num dos bancos do estabelecimento saboreando um dos doces que havia comprado.

- Olha só quem veio aqui. – Ao ouvir Itachi falar, o caçula viu o loiro com sua família e seu coração disparou, ainda tinha receio do que Naruto pudesse falar quando o visse daquela maneira. – Se ele se aproximar de nós, eu atiro nele.

- O quê?

O loiro desviou o olhar das barracas e vendo o amado, sorriu, pois dessa vez, ele queria conversar e esclarecer tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Assim, se separou dos pais e foi ao encontro do Uchiha, que não deixou de olhá-lo, porém, seus orbes estavam preocupados e não felizes como os do outro.

_Continua..._

**oOoOo  
><strong>

**Beijos e até mais.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Olá, meus pêssegos queridos. o.o**

**Nem percebi, mas como eu demorei pra vir postar. Gomén!**

**Agora sim, podem ler! Boa leitura.**

**PS: Betado por akimi_tsuki. - Obrigada**

**oOoOo**

Sentindo que Itachi falara era sério, Sasuke não esperou que o outro se aproximasse mais e se levantou, correndo por um dos corredores do festival. Itachi sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto o olhara confuso e parara no meio do caminho.

- Muito esperto, otouto. – Itachi sussurrou.

- Sasuke? – O loiro não entendia porquê o amado estava agindo de forma estranha, mas resolveu ir atrás dele.

O Uchiha correu o mais rápido que pode, porém, sentindo sua barriga doer, parou e se apoiou em algumas caixas que havia no depósito do festival, sua respiração ofegante e o cansaço o fizeram sentar no chão para que pudesse descansar.

Assim, o loiro conseguiu alcançá-lo; se aproximando com cautela, viu o moreno passando a mão sobre o ventre, seus olhos apertaram e seus lábios se torceram, mas mesmo assim, respirando fundo, caminhou até o outro.

- Então, era mesmo verdade?

- Naruto? – O moreno se assustou e tentou se levantar, porém, sua barriga doeu e ele voltou a se sentar. – Ahh...

- Tá tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Não! Tem algo de errado. – O loiro levou a mão sobre a barriga do moreno e o olhou preocupado. – E-ele tá bem?

- Acho que sim.

- Hum... – Naruto se sentiu aliviado, mesmo que ainda sentisse um nó em sua garganta. – Me desculpa? Eu sei que não devia ter te xingado naquela noite e nem ir atrás de você só porque minha mãe mandou. Eu deveria ter ido porque eu ainda te amo e como esse bebê é nosso, eu também devo amá-lo, não?

- Hn. – Sasuke detestou ouvir aquilo, afinal, ainda estava magoado e nem sabia como retrucar.

- Sasuke, me perdoa? Por favor. Eu sou um idiota, não deveria ter feito mal a você, digo, a vocês.

- Seu perdedor. Não deveria me dizer esse tipo de coisa, você mesmo disse que essa criança pode nem ser sua.

- Mas, ela é. Eu tenho certeza. E eu quero amá-la assim como eu te amo.

Os olhos do moreno marejaram e antes que viesse a chorar, ele se levantou e andou para o meio das outras caixas, o loiro o seguiu, o pegando pela cintura e passando as mãos em torno da barriga do outro, que levou suas mãos sobre as do loiro e fechou os olhos.

- Me desculpa, Sasu-chan? – Ao ouvir aquilo, o moreno deixou que suas lágrimas corressem livremente pelo rosto alvo.

O moreno virou-se e tentando enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair, sentiu o leve toque dos lábios do loiro sobre os seus. Porém, Sasuke ainda não sabia se as palavras do outro eram verdade.

- Naruto... Eu não sei se... – O moreno calou-se quando o outro o beijou novamente.

- Só acredite em mim. Eu posso ter sido estúpido naquele dia, mas eu amo você. E... E eu só reagi daquele jeito, porque eu nem sabia que você poderia engravidar. Isso foi um choque, entende?

- Não foi só para você.

- Mas você sabia, não?

- Eu desconfiava. – Por mais que o moreno não quisesse admitir, havia sido sua culpa também, se ele tivesse dito algo, aquilo poderia ter sido evitado.

- Dá na mesma. Você deveria ter me contado, assim, nós poderíamos ter nos cuidado, afinal, ainda somos tão jovens.

- Hn. Tem razão, mas, agora é tarde demais para tentar mudar isso.

- Eu sei. Por isso, mesmo que seja ideia da minha mãe em levá-lo para nossa casa, eu também quero ficar perto de você. Afinal, já se passou tanto tempo que a gente não se via, né?

- Eu não posso. O Itachi não vai deixar.

- Eu posso conversar com ele.

- Não seja idiota, ele nunca muda de ideia. Falando nisso, eu tenho que te contar algumas coisas a respeito del...

- SASUKE?! ONDE VOCÊ TÁ? – O garoto calou-se assim que ouviu a voz do irmão. Itachi estava chegando próximo do local onde eles estavam, parecia saber onde encontrá-los.

- É o Itachi, eu vou falar com ele. – Naruto falou, queria esclarecer tudo com Itachi também, pois ele achava que o mais velho estava apenas protegendo o irmão.

- Não. – Sasuke sussurrou, não queria que Itachi soubesse que eles estavam juntos. – Eu quero que você volte com a sua família e me esqueça por um tempo.

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Por favor, finja que não quer mais conversar comigo, é pelo seu bem.

- Sasuke?!

- Shiuu... Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo, por favor, não chegue perto de mim e muito menos do Itachi. Quando eu conseguir sair sozinho, eu vou atrás de você.

- Tá. – Aquelas palavras não faziam sentido para o loiro, pelo menos, ainda não.

Assim, Sasuke foi de encontro com o irmão, antes que esse o encontrasse. Naruto esperou um pouco, tentando entender o que o moreno havia lhe dito e quais eram os motivos que escondiam a verdade de si.

- Estou aqui, Itachi.

- E o Naruto?

- Não sei, estava me escondendo dele até agora.

- Claro. – O maior arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e abraçou o outro, causando mais repulsa em Sasuke. – Então, recordaram bem o passado quando se beijaram? – Aquela pergunta assustou o menor, então Itachi sabia que ele estava com o loiro.

- Você estava nos vigiando?

- Eu? Não. Mas, meus empregados, sim. Eles me avisaram que você estava junto com aquele moleque. – Itachi o soltou e o puxou pelo braço até o carro, o fazendo entrar e trancando-os. – Não está cooperando comigo, Sasuke?!

O maior ligou o carro, porém, não saiu da entrada do festival. Pegou o celular e o desligou, jogando-o no banco traseiro e olhando para o irmão. Segurou o rosto do menor e desfez o laço do quimono, arrancando a fita e prendendo os braços do outro na maçaneta do carro.

Sasuke o olhou desesperado, tentando se livrar, porém, Itachi o beijou, enquanto percorria com as mãos o corpo do outro. Os lábios se distanciaram do menor, apenas para deslizarem pelo seu abdômen. Itachi afastou as pernas do garoto e levou sua mão até uma das coxas.

Com a mão livre, abriu seu próprio quimono e se ajeitando no banco, passou a masturbar-se, olhando os olhos marejados do outro. Sasuke sabia o que Itachi iria fazer e dessa vez, não havia como impedi-lo. O mais velho se distanciou e se posicionou entre as pernas do outro e logo, invadiu-o por completo, retirando gemidos de insatisfação.

O menor se debateu, queria se ver livre para assim, poder se defender. Itachi levou seus lábios até o pescoço do outro e o beijou, Sasuke tremia, sentia seus nervos entrarem em combustão, não entendia como o irmão era capaz de fazer aquilo consigo.

Os lábios do maior, volta e meia, delineavam o corpo do outro por não conseguirem se juntar aos de Sasuke, pois este sempre negava. Itachi aumentou o ritmo, dando fortes estocadas, querendo chegar logo ao ápice. Sasuke estava cansado, mas isso não impediu que o outro terminasse de transar consigo.

Derramou sua essência no interior do outro e se retirou, se arrumando e logo, soltando o irmão. Sasuke o olhou enraivecido e quando iria se ajeitar, o maior o puxou para si e o fez sentar em seu colo, o abraçando.

- Essa foi a sua punição por ter me desobedecido, otouto.

- Ahh... Eu te odeio, Itachi! – Sasuke o praguejou, porém, Itachi riu e falou:

- Você ama essa criança, não?

- Isso te interessa?!

- Claro. Afinal, é o nosso filho que está sendo gerado, não? – O menor detestava ouvir aquilo.

- Eu espero que não, eu prefiro que ele seja filho do Naruto!

- Oh... Então, você o odeia! Eu já disse, se ele não for meu, não há motivo para que a vida dele seja poupada.

- Ahh... Então, me mate.

- O quê? – Itachi não esperava aquela resposta.

- Você quer se salvar, mas esquece de ter compaixão dos outros. Então, me mate e seus problemas estarão acabados. Não haverá bebê, nem Naruto, só você e a sua doença. – Itachi riu ao ouvir aquilo.

- Se você acha que eu teria coragem de acabar com a minha única chance de salvação, você ainda não entendeu o que eu desejo, não é?

- Você quer um bebê que possa lhe salvar a vida e por conta disso, você matou os nossos pais, o Kakashi e ainda ameaça o Naruto e a família dele. Que tipo de monstro é você, Itachi? – Os olhos de Sasuke marejaram novamente. – Cadê o meu nii-san? Hein?

- Eu o matei na época em que descobri que tinha essa doença. Eu tinha apenas 13 anos, Sasuke, e eu tinha medo. E isso me fez ver em você uma salvação. Nunca pensei em incesto ou em qualquer outra coisa, mas, se esse era o único método de me salvar. Por que não tentar?

- Você é maluco! Eu sou seu irmão...

- Não me importa o que você diga. Não possuo mais escrúpulos, Sasuke. – O maior soltou-o e o garoto sentou-se no banco ao lado. – Agora, se ajeite, que voltaremos para casa.

- Eu não vou com você.

- Uhn? E vai aonde? Posso saber?

- Eu quero que você me deixe livre, eu já estou esperando um filho, não estou? Então, me deixe sair daquela casa.

- Não posso. – Itachi avançou com o carro pelas ruas até chegar a sua casa.

Sasuke ficara quieto, não havia como dialogar com Itachi. Ao chegarem em casa, o menor foi até o banheiro, se limpar. O maior se trocou e foi ao escritório, se trancando. Deidara logo chegou e como Sasuke ainda estava no banho, deixou o portão aberto, enquanto se arrumava para sair de novo.

Porém, o garoto terminou o banho e se vestiu antes que Deidara voltasse para o carro. Ainda sentia seu corpo doer, mas ao ver a porta aberta, caminhou até ela e viu que o portão também estava aberto. Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e passando a mão sobre o ventre, sussurrou:

- Você também quer sair desse lugar, bebê?!

Mesmo que o bebê não lhe desse uma resposta, Sasuke saiu da casa do irmão e andou rapidamente pelas ruas. Colocou o capuz para que nenhum dos companheiros de Itachi o reconhecesse. Deidara saiu de seu quarto e indo a saída, colocou seu material no carro, pegando algumas sacolas e as levando para dentro.

Itachi saiu do escritório e foi até o quarto, pegando mais um casaco, ao voltar, percebeu que o chuveiro estava desligado e resolver bater na porta do banheiro.

- Sasuke? Tá tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, mas nenhuma resposta foi obtida. O moreno franziu o cenho e olhou para o loiro. – Há quanto tempo essa porta tá aberta?

- Itachi... Você acha que... – Deidara não pode terminar a frase, pois o moreno o empurrou contra a parede. – Ita-kun?!

- Ai de você se o Sasuke fugiu, Deidara!

- Se ele fugiu, ainda deve estar por perto, não?

- Eu deveria me livrar de você, seu imprestável! – O moreno o soltou, indo até a frente da casa e pegando o carro.

Sasuke andou até a casa do loiro e por mais que chamasse, ninguém o atendia, pois ainda estavam no festival. Deslizou pelo portão e se sentou no chão, talvez tivesse de esperar até eles voltarem. Porém, alguns minutos depois, o garoto avistou Itachi, que virava a esquina da casa do loiro.

O maior parou o carro e Sasuke se levantou, correndo para longe e Itachi fez o mesmo. Entrando em becos e fazendo zigue-zagues pelas ruas, o caçula conseguiu se esconder em uma pracinha onde havia várias árvores. Itachi o procurou, mas não o encontrou.

O ventre de Sasuke tornou a doer e ele se sentou novamente, tentando normalizar sua respiração e assim, cessar a dor. Itachi bufou e se sentou num dos bancos, tentando manter a calma. O garoto tentou se levantar, porém, tomou um susto quando viu Deidara na sua frente.

- De-Deidara?! - O menor gaguejou, prevendo que o pior lhe aconteceria caso fosse levado de volta para casa.

- Shiuuu... Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas... Quer que eu o leve até a casa do Naruto?

- Quê?

- Ficar aqui não é seguro. E no estado em que Itachi está, não é nem um pouco seguro voltar para casa também. Eu posso levá-lo para a casa do Naruto ou até mesmo um hotel. Trouxe até algumas roupas. Agora, é você quem decide.

- Ahh... Eu prefiro ir para casa do Naruto. Comigo lá, o Itachi não irá tentar nada contra a família do Naruto.

- Certo. – Deidara ajudou o moreno a se levantar e o colocou no carro, o levando até a casa do loiro.

Itachi voltou ao carro e enxergou algo que lhe encheu de ódio. Naruto estava na frente de sua casa, já havia chegado há alguns minutos e estava com outra roupa. O moreno pisou fundo no acelerador e jogou o carro para cima do loiro, porém, Deidara atirou no carro do outro, o impedindo de acertar o loiro, que levou um susto.

Ele parou o carro e saiu, deixando Sasuke no banco de trás. Itachi o olhou enraivecido e também saiu do carro, mirando sua arma na cabeça de seu companheiro.

- Então, você está ajudando o meu otouto, Deidara?!

- Ele não merece ficar com você, Itachi!

- E quem merece? Você?

Naruto olhou assustado para os dois e quando pensou em correr, viu o amado saindo do carro. Sem sequer pensar, Deidara deixou que fugisse a seguinte frase de seus lábios:

- Não estou falando disso, só que pense na criança! Ela pode ser sua, se lembra? – Sasuke engoliu em seco, pois Naruto havia acabado de ouvir as palavras ditas pelo outro.

- O quê? – Naruto falou indignado. Sasuke o fitou assustado, o olhar enraivecido do outro em si despertou uma angústia maior ainda. – Droga... O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA, SASUKE?!

- Naruto... Eu...

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, loirinho! – Itachi se intrometeu. – Sasuke e eu transamos e assim, o bebê apareceu.

- NÃO! – Nervoso, o caçula se contrapôs. – Não explique as coisas do seu modo, idiota! Eu nunca transei com você porque quis.

- Será? – Para desespero do garoto, o irmão sempre dificultava as coisas.

- Itachi...

- AHHH... Eu não quero saber. – A cabeça do loiro estava fervilhando. – Eu só quero socar alguém!

Os olhos azuis miraram com ódio a Itachi, que mantinha o sorriso no rosto. O loiro foi para cima do mais velho, tentando acertá-lo, mas Itachi era rápido e acabou o acertando com um soco no estômago. Sasuke se sentiu mal pelo amado estar passando por aquilo, que correu até o irmão, o impedindo de machucar o loiro.

- Itachi, me leve de volta, mas não faça nada com o Naruto!

- Hum... – O maior sorriu e jogou o irmão contra a grade. – Não se intrometa mais, Sasuke!

O coração do menor disparou e sua visão ficou embaçada por conta das lágrimas que vieram a brotar, Itachi atacou o loiro, que ainda tentava acertar o maior. Deidara tentou pará-los, mas era quase impossível sem que machucasse um dos dois.

Sasuke sentiu seu ventre doer e formigar, tentou manter-se calmo, porém, a situação a sua frente não o ajudava. Apertou a barriga e em meio ao desespero, chorou.

- Ita... Ita... – O menor soluçou para que Itachi parasse, porém, sentiu sua calça úmida e seu peito apertou, temia o que estava acontecendo. – O-o bebê...

Deidara o olhou nervoso e puxando Itachi de sobre o outro, correu até o moreno, que estava tremendo e chorando. Naruto o olhou estático e Itachi deixou sua arma cair no chão, ao notar que a calça de Sasuke estava manchada de sangue.

- Sasuke? Hey! – Deidara segurou em seu rosto, tentando lhe chamar a atenção. – Tenha calma, ok?

- Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital! – O irmão disse, voltando a si.

- Não, eu quero ficar com o Naruto. – Sasuke estava com seus sentidos abalados.

- NÃO É VOCÊ QUEM AMA ESSA CRIANÇA? – O maior gritou para que o caçula saísse do transe. – ENTÃO, PENSE NELA EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR!

- Itachi, ele está em pânico, não grite, por favor.

Naruto o olhou e sem querer, começou a chorar, não queria que Sasuke perdesse o bebê por sua causa. Num ímpeto, ele se aproximou do amado e o abraçou.

- Eu vou ficar com você, mas temos que ir pro hospital, tá bom?

Sasuke não respondeu, nem questionou quando Itachi o carregou para dentro do carro. Naruto entrou no carro de Deidara e ambos foram ao hospital apressadamente.

Depois de algumas horas, Sasuke mirava o teto do quarto, seus olhos estavam quase se fechando e a dor havia passado. Tentou levantar a mão, mas sentiu que algo estava preso nela, olhou ao redor e se deparou com uma bolsa de soro.

- Bebê... – Levantou a outra mão e a depositou sobre o ventre. – Você tá bem?

Do lado de fora do quarto, o enfrentamento de Itachi e Naruto era feito apenas pelo olhar. O médico que havia atendido o garoto se aproximou para dar-lhes informações sobre o estado do menino e da criança.

- Olá, quem é o responsável por Sasuke Uchiha?

- Eu, pois sou o irmão dele. – O moreno falou.

- Bem, eles estão bem. Houve uma pequena hemorragia por nervosismo, mas agora, eles estão bem e sem nenhum risco, pelo menos, enquanto ele se mantiver calmo. Entendeu?

- Sim, posso vê-lo?

- Não! Você não... – O loiro iria reclamar, porém, Deidara não deixou.

- Itachi, deixe o Naruto vê-lo antes.

- Hum... Tudo bem.

Naruto foi até o quarto e entrou cuidadosamente, o moreno o olhou carinhosamente e sorriu. O loiro se aproximou e pegou em sua mão, que estava sobre o ventre e com a outra, passou pela franja do outro.

- Não tá sentindo mais nenhuma dor?

- Não.

- Que bom.

- Me desculpe... Eu queria que essa criança fosse sua.

- Tudo bem.

- O Itachi me obrigou a transar com ele, senão, ele mataria sua família e você também.

- Sasuke, eu já sei disso, o Deidara me contou tudo quando viemos para cá.

- E?

- Essa criança não tem culpa e mesmo que eu não seja o pai, eu quero ser o pai dela.

- Ah, assim, você me faz chorar, dobe.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. E de hoje em diante, você vai morar na minha casa.

- O Itachi não vai deixar.

- Diga a ele que é pelo bem do bebê.

- Ah, não sei se isso adiantará.

- Eu o deixo com uma condição. – Itachi falou, enquanto entrava no quarto. – Desde que depois dos seis meses, você volte a morar comigo.

- Isso não dá na mesma? – O loiro questionou, não havia gostado da proposta.

- Não, pois até lá, o período mais crítico da gravidez já passou.

- Eu aceito. – Sem questionamentos, o caçula aceitou.

- Certo. Avise seus pais, Naruto. – Assim, o maior saiu do quarto e o loiro olhou confuso para o amado.

- Não me olhe assim, até lá, temos tempo para arranjar um jeito de fugir do Itachi.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Desde que você esteja comigo.

- Certo. – O loiro concordou, não que isso fosse simples, mas o ódio que ele sentiu de Itachi foi maior que qualquer outra objeção que se formasse em sua cabeça.

Sasuke se sentiu tranquilo, porém, teria mais um desafio a vencer: Conviver com a família do amado, daquele jeito, não era algo que parecia ser fácil. Mas, ele resolvera proteger o bebê nem que isso custasse sua vida e era exatamente isso que ele iria fazer.

Logo, Sasuke adormeceu e o loiro se retirou do quarto, indo até um dos telefones e ligando para casa, temendo o que sua mãe lhe diria ou faria ao saber que seu "genro" ficaria em sua casa.

- Mãe... Eu...

_- Onde você tá, Naruto? Os vizinhos estão me dizendo cada coisa. Disseram que ouviram até tiros._

- Mãe, não deve ter sido nada, mas eu tô com o Sasuke no hospital e...

_- Hospital? E o meu neto?_

- Ele tá bem. O Sasuke teve uma pequena hemorragia, mas...

_- Hemorragia?! Eu quero os dois aqui em casa, me ouviu, Naruto?_

- Sim, mãe. O Itachi até já autorizou.

_- Isso mesmo. O Itachi é uma pessoa boa e ciente do que é o melhor pro Sasuke._ – Ouvir a mãe a elogiar o outro, fez com o loiro quisesse vomitar.

- Até mais, mãe. – Antes de qualquer outra frase da ruiva, ele desligou o telefone e voltou para o quarto.

Sasuke já estava de pé, terminando de se arrumar. O loiro se encostou na porta, mas torceu os lábios ao ver que Itachi estava sentado na cadeira dentro do quarto.

- Bem, vamos. Eu vou levá-los.

Sasuke se apoiou no loiro, ainda sentia cansaço. Eles se dirigiram até o carro e foram até a casa de Kushina. Enquanto isso, Deidara havia voltado para casa. A ruiva andava de um lado pro outro e Minato já estava ficando tonto.

Demoraram alguns minutos até chegar na casa do loiro, mas quando chegaram, Naruto sentiu um alívio por estar seguro novamente, ou quase. Ambos saíram do carro de Itachi e antes que pudessem entrar na casa, o maior puxou o irmão para trás e o virou. Naruto o olhou com raiva, mas, Itachi apenas fez carinho na barriga do outro e sorriu.

- Cuide bem dele.

- Sim, pode deixar. – Sasuke concordou, já estava sem forças para discutir.

Itachi se distanciou e os dois entraram na casa, o mais velho voltou para sua casa, pensando em como se vingar de Deidara. Ao chegar na porta da cozinha, Kushina avançou no moreno, lhe dando um abraço esmagador.

- Até que enfim eu vou poder acompanhar a gestação do meu neto, né senhor Sasuke?

- Ahh... Sim. – Realmente, aquilo era estranho.

- Bem, mãe, ele tem que descansar, sabe?

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer uma sopinha para você.

- Hn. – Sasuke sempre estranhava o modo com que a ruiva o tratava.

O loiro o puxou até o quarto e depositou a mochila no chão. Sasuke ficou na porta observando o quarto e se lembrando do passado. Sabia que deveria manter-se calmo, mas havia lembranças que eram tão melancólicas.

- Sasuke?

- Uhn?

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. Eu posso tomar um banho?

- Claro. Sinta-se em casa. – O moreno nunca mais soube o que era se sentir em casa depois que Itachi aparecera.

Assim, ele foi até o banheiro, se despindo e aproveitando a água quente. Naruto entrou no banheiro e ficou olhando o outro e em como estava aparente a barriga. Sasuke se sentiu incomodado, apesar de amar o loiro, ainda sentia alguma mágoa. O loiro se aproximou e tentou beijá-lo, porém, dessa vez, o moreno o interrompeu.

- Eu não quero.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não me sinto vontade.

- Tá bom.

O loiro saiu do banheiro e deixou o amado sozinho, Sasuke não entendia porque ainda se sentia estranho perto de Naruto, mas era melhor do que estar perto do irmão. Ele deslizou pela parede e fechou os olhos, pensando em como seria passar quase quatro meses naquela casa. Em como seria estranho.

Na casa de Itachi, o moreno havia acabado de sorver um copo de uísque, sendo observado pelo loiro. Deidara se sentou ao seu lado e o outro lhe olhou seriamente.

- Por que você ajudou o Sasuke?

- Há certos momentos em que nem você tem o controle de tudo, Itachi! Maltratando o Sasuke, você pode ferir o bebê também.

- Ahh... Quer dizer que foi por minha culpa que o meu irmão quase perdeu a criança?!

- Quem mais seria?

- Está querendo que eu lhe puna, Dei-kun?

- Se você pensar no bebê como uma pessoa, talvez.

- Hum... As coisas estão mesmo ficando fora de controle. Tenho que arranjar um jeito de fazer com que o Sasuke se distancie de vez daquele moleque.

- Hey! Quem disse que iria ser mais cuidadoso?

- Acredita mesmo nas minhas palavras?! Eu quero o Sasuke perto de mim.

- Agora, eu entendo. Não é amor que você sente por ele, é possessão! Ele não é seu, ele nem o ama.

- Mas, ele tá carregando um filho meu.

- Ainda com essa ideia.

- Claro. Se eu não me agarrar a isso, talvez, minha vida não fizesse sentindo.

- Você é triste, Itachi. Tenha pena de você.

- Não me faça rir. Ainda há algo puro em você, seu idiota?

- Hmm... – Deidara lhe deu as costas e foi para o quarto.

Na casa do loiro, Sasuke havia terminado o banho e estava deitado na cama do outro, coberto com um edredom. Naruto havia voltado e estava arrumando as roupas da mochila em seu guarda-roupa. O moreno se sentou, se apoiando nas mãos.

- Naruto?

- Que foi, Sasu-chan?

- Me beija?

- Ahn? – O loiro se assustou com o pedido, mas voltou-se para o outro e o beijou.

O coração do moreno disparou; ele puxou o outro para si e o abraçou, separando seus lábios e afundando a cabeça em seu pescoço. O loiro sentou na cama e retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também, Sasu-chan.

- Mas, eu ainda tenho... – O moreno tinha vergonha de dizer, mas... – Eu tenho medo de te perder e também de perder essa criança, mesmo que eu não saiba quem é o pai.

- Ora, eu sou o pai, Sasu-mamãe.

- Naruto!

- Olha só... Hum... Precisamos dar um nome pra ele. – Naruto pensou por um momento e falou: – Olha só, Harumi, o Sasu-chan não vai gostar que você o chame de mamãe.

- Hn. – O moreno sorriu. – Me chame de Chibi, Haru-chan.

- Chibi? Bom nome, Sasu-chan. Ops, Sasu-chan, Haru-chan... O que mais? Será que terei mais algum amor com o sufixo "chan"?

- Seu bobo. Pera aí, mas e se for menina?

- Bem, Harumi é um nome unissex, lembra? E como ele deve nascer pela primavera, ele vai ser nossa beleza da primavera.

- Te amo, Naruto e Harumi. – Sasuke abraçou o loiro e pousou a mão sobre a própria barriga. Mesmo que nem desconfiasse dos novos planos de Itachi, agora, tinha até um nome pelo qual chamaria seu bebê. E também estava com seu amor, apesar de ainda sentir medo.

**oOoOo**

**Beijos e reviews? *-***

**N/A: Kowaicchin: Obrigada pelo review.**

**Haha, maldade não, é suspense. xD**

**Que bom, realmente é raro. Ç.Ç E mais raro achar quem goste. Mas, ainda há quem goste. o/**

**Beijos.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Olá, meus queridos. 3 capítulos pra consolar-vos!**

**Boa leitura.**

**PS: Betado por akimi_tsuki. - Obrigada**

**oOoOo**

O coração de Sasuke estava tranquilizado, porém, ainda não se sentia bem com os cuidados de Kushina e nem com a presença de Minato, pois temia a reação dele quando o visse daquela maneira. Apesar do pai de Naruto estar tão perdido quanto o moreno nessa confusão.

Algumas semanas haviam passado, Naruto estava sempre ao lado do moreno e Itachi havia se afastado, pelo menos, um pouco, pois não tentara mais nada contra o jovem. Aos cuidados e mimos da ruiva, o moreno desejava que Harumi fosse mesmo filho do loiro, pois, Kushina se preocupava muito consigo.

Numa tarde, o garoto saiu com o amado, indo até o shopping. O loiro o deixou esperando num dos bancos e foi a procura de uma lanchonete. Itachi parecia estar vigiando o irmão, pois, sem que Sasuke notasse, o mais velho se aproximou de si.

- Olá, otouto. – O garoto se virou bruscamente, pensou que não veria o irmão tão cedo.

- Itachi?!

- Como vai?

- Por que pergunta?

- Bem... – O maior se sentou ao lado do caçula. – Eu só queria saber como vai a nossa criança. Mas, se não quer me dizer...

- Humph. O meu filho tá bem.

- Hum... Que bom. Posso? – Itachi perguntou, levando sua mão até a barriga do outro.

- Hn. – Sasuke assentiu a contragosto.

- Logo, vocês estarão comigo novamente.

- Humph. – O garoto bufou, pois planejava nunca mais estar com o irmão.

- Não adianta bufar, otouto. Eu vou levá-los de volta para minha casa. Afinal, logo a sua gestação terá completado seis meses, não é mesmo?

- Sim. – Sasuke apenas concordou, desviando o olhar do mais velho.

Ao longe, Naruto avistou Itachi ainda passando a mão sobre o ventre de Sasuke e sentiu ciúmes e nojo. Caminhou rapidamente até eles e depositou o lanche no colo de Sasuke, fazendo com que Itachi retirasse sua mão.

- Naruto. – Itachi grunhiu.

- Eles estão bem, se é isso que você quer saber. – O loiro falou, sem se importar qual seria o motivo que trazia o mais velho ali.

- Hum... Quero ver sua cara quando descobrir que esse filho é meu e não seu, loiro idiota!

- O quê?

- Hey! – Sasuke interveio, não queria que eles brigassem novamente. – Parem com isso, senão eu fujo dos dois e ninguém sabe de quem ele é filho!

- Nem pense em fazer isso, Sasuke. – O mais velho o pegou pelo braço e terminou: – Senão, eu acabo com todas as pessoas que são preciosas para você. Inclusive esse bebê!

- Ah... Já entendi. – O garoto falou e o irmão o soltou. – Mas, não atice o Naruto!

- Hum... Claro. – O maior deu as costas e andou, falando o seguinte: – Quando decidirem o nome que darão a ele, me digam.

- Já decidimos. – O loiro falou. – É Harumi!

- Harumi... Bom nome para minha salvação da primavera. – Assim, o mais velho foi embora.

- O Itachi só pensa nele como um objeto. – O loiro não se conformava que o outro fosse tão frio.

- Sim. Não teria outro motivo para ele fazer tudo aquilo.

- Ah... Mas, o bom é que você tá junto com quem o quer bem, né? – O loiro falou para o bebê, fazendo carinho sobre o ventre do amado.

Itachi voltou para casa, encontrando seus dois empregados tomando café. Sentou-se com eles e sorriu enquanto Deidara o servia. Kisame nunca o viu com um sorriso tão límpido e resolveu questioná-lo.

- Qual o motivo de tanta felicidade?

- A criança já tem um nome.

- Sério? – O loiro perguntou. – E qual é?

- Harumi. Um ótimo nome para um Uchiha, não acha?

- Ah, claro. – Deidara nunca concordara com o plano, mas como minoria e por amarItachi, resolvera aceitar.

- Bem, mas o filho pode não ser seu, Ita-kun. - O "Azul" se contrapôs.

- E?

- Por que o Sasuke não faz algum exame que diga logo quem é o progenitor da criança? Assim, você poderia acabar com o loiro e com a criança, caso ela não fosse sua e pegar o Sasuke de volta.

- Ótima ideia, Kisame. – Itachi pegou sua xícara e se dirigiu ao escritório.

- Hmm... Você não deveria atiçá-lo desse jeito. – Deidara tinha medo que o moreno fizesse algo de mal ao bebê, o qual o loiro já havia se afeiçoado. – Ele fica louco quando se tem uma jogada dessas em mãos.

- Então, você tem mesmo um coração, Deidara?! Por acaso já teve algum filho para ter tanta pena assim?

- Não. Até com minha própria família eu fui um lixo, mas... Eu já salvei um bebê das mãos do Itachi.

- Bebê?

- Sim. Quando ele viajou com o Sasuke para acabar com uma família inteira, eu cheguei antes dele e acabei salvando o bebê.

- Você é louco? E se essa criança resolver se vingar, hein?

- Ninguém sabe quem acabou com os pais dele, por que viriam se vingar de alguém que eles nem conhecem? Até o Itachi pensa que acabou com toda aquela família.

- Bem... Mas, como era esse bebê?

- Era ruivo e com os olhos arroxeados. Tão fofinho, que eu não pude deixar de salvá-lo.

- E qual o nome?

- Mitsuo.

- Sobrenome? – Deidara desconfiou da curiosidade do colega, por isso, falou:

- Não vou deixar você matá-lo, Kisame. Ele é apenas uma criança!

- Ah, e onde você o deixou?

- Num orfanato em outra cidade, não poderia deixá-lo com nenhum conhecido.

- E você irá salvar o tal Harumi também?

- Se eu puder. – Para alguém que sobreviveu a tantos atentados, proteger um bebê, não parecia tão difícil.

De volta para casa, Naruto sentou-se no sofá, enquanto o amado ficou em pé, pensando no que o irmão lhe dissera. O loiro notou que a casa estava silenciosa e resolveu averiguar.

- HEY! MÃE?! – Ele gritou, porém, sua mãe não estava em casa. Os garotos estavam sozinhos. – Sasuke?

- Uhn? – O moreno saiu de seus pensamentos e sentiu ser puxado pra perto do loiro.

Ambos deitaram no sofá e os lábios se encontraram, as mãos se prenderam nas roupas e nos cabelos. O coração de Sasuke ficou mais leve por sentir o calor dos braços do loiro.

Porém, era ruim ficar de bruços com a barriga daquele tamanho, isso fazia com que suas costas doessem, por isso, se afastou do loiro e foi até o quarto do mesmo, o puxando consigo pela mão.

O receio que o moreno sentia havia cessado, pois o loiro estava mais gentil como nunca antes estivera. Os lábios se uniram e logo, as roupas vieram a cair pelo chão do quarto. Suas mãos delineavam o corpo um do outro.

Subiram na cama, se ajeitando com cuidado, a fim de proteger o ventre do moreno e assim, o bebê. Os corpos queimavam mais intensamente em relação a primeira vez que transaram e as bocas teimavam em se encontrar vez ou outra.

O loiro seguiu com seus lábios pelo corpo do moreno, o olhando e mirando seus orbes negros e densos. Alcançando o ventre, delineou-o, roçando seus lábios sobre a pele do outro.

Logo, seguiu com a língua para a parte interna das coxas, fazendo a respiração do moreno se tornar ofegante. O loiro se sentia excitado e certas partes já estavam em combustão, porém, ele sentia medo de transar com o amado, pois o bebê poderia correr algum risco.

- Sasuke?

- Que foi?

- Eu não... Eu acho melhor não...

- SASUKE?! – O loiro calou-se e o moreno sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir a voz de Itachi. – Sasuke, você está aí, não está?

- Ele tá aqui dentro? – O caçula questionou.

- Mas, como? Eu fechei o portão.

- O Itachi... Nunca duvide dele! – O moreno se levantou e vestiu sua blusa, empurrando o loiro para dentro do banheiro.

Itachi havia acatado a sugestão de Kisame e resolvera ir até o irmão, porém, não queria esperar até ser atendido, então pulara o portão, afinal, ele era acostumado a invadir casas e a do loiro não era exceção. Andou até o quarto e viu as roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Torceu os lábios e foi até o banheiro, o qual estava com a porta trancada. Pegou a maçaneta e tentou abri-la. Os garotos estavam sentados perto da porta, se mantendo em silêncio.

- Sasuke? Otouto, não me importo se você transar com esse moleque, mas eu preciso falar com você.

- Hn. – O caçula resolveu por respondê-lo. – Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você, Itachi!

- Tem sim, saiam logo desse banheiro, antes que eu arrebente a porta.

Assim, o caçula abriu a porta mesmo com os protestos do loiro e, saindo, foi pego pelo braço por Itachi, que o fez sentar na cama. O loiro pegou uma toalha e a enrolou no corpo, saindo do banheiro.

- Eu decidi que quero que você faça o exame para saber quem é o pai dessa criança.

- Eu não...

- Eu não pedi sua opinião. Você vai fazer, só isso!

- Mas...

- Descobrindo de quem ele é filho, você saberá se eles sobreviverão ou não. – O loiro o encarou com ódio e cerrou os punhos.

- Eu te odeio, Itachi! – Assim, Naruto avançou sobre o maior e o derrubou no chão.

Conseguiu por acertar um soco em seu rosto, deixando uma marca vermelha e um pouco de sangue escorrer pelo nariz. Porém, Itachi retirou do bolso uma de suas armas e mirou para o irmão.

- Encoste mais um dedo em mim e seu amado Uchiha morre.

- Você só pensa em jogar com as pessoas? Se esqueceu que ele pode estar esperando um filho seu?!

- Era isso que eu queria ouvir. – Itachi guardou a arma e jogou o loiro para trás. – Um filho meu.

- Oh... Itachi, meu querido! – A voz da ruiva ecoou da porta. – O que está havendo aqui?

- Kushina, tudo bem com a senhora?

- Senhora?! Estou tão velha assim?

- Claro que não.

- Que bom. Mas, o que houve, você se machucou?

- É, acabei escorregando.

- E o que vocês estavam fazendo, meninos? – Ela olhou os trajes que eles vestiam e as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

- Bem, é que... – O loiro não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Eu cheguei e o Sasuke estava se trocando e o Naruto estava indo pro banho, e sem querer, dei de encontro com o meu irmão, que tava segurando todas essas roupas e foi feita a bagunça.

- Oh... Está certo, Itachi. – A ruiva acreditou e sorriu. – Venha, eu vou passar alguma coisa nesse ferimento.

Assim que Itachi e Kushina saíram, Naruto se apoiou na cama e passou a mão sobre o rosto do moreno, que estava suando frio. O loiro o abraçou e tentou chamar a atenção do outro para si.

- Sasuke?

- Hn. Temos que mudar os planos do Itachi. – O moreno se levantou e terminou de se vestir.

- Como assim?

- O Itachi não é o único que pode controlar esse jogo, Naruto!

- Hum... Isso não é arriscado? – O loiro pegou suas roupas e se vestiu, deixando a toalha sobre a cama.

- Não sei. Mas, se nós fugíssemos antes da gestação completar seis meses, eu teria chance de salvar, pelo menos, você e o Harumi. Eu sei que isso soa egoísta, mas...

- Ahh... Eu não vou com você.

- Quê?

- Eu não posso deixar meu pai e minha mãe, Sasuke. Eu te amo, mas... Eu não poderia salvar a minha vida e deixá-los aqui.

- Mas...

- Eu te amo muito, mas eu prefiro que você salve a vida do Harumi e a sua.

- Não! Eu não posso fazer isso! Eu... – Com os olhos marejados, o moreno saiu do quarto e foi de encontro ao irmão. – Itachi, me leva para casa?

Os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram, não esperava que o irmão lhe dissesse isso. O loiro correu atrás do outro e ficou com os lábios entreabertos ao ouvir o que o amado dissera. Kushina estava confusa, afinal, o que estava acontecendo?!

Sasuke fitou o loiro e Itachi se levantou, sorrindo fracamente e abraçou o irmão. Algumas gotas rolaram pelo rosto do caçula, que se arrependia pelo que estava fazendo. Kushina cruzou os braços sobre o peito e torceu os lábios.

- Mas o que é que tá acontecendo aqui?

- Acho que o Sasuke sentiu falta do irmão dele.

- Ahh... É? Sasuke, Sasuke... – A ruiva virou o moreno para si e questionou: – Você vai levar o nosso Harumi e deixar essa pobre avó desesperada?

- Eu... Ahh...

- O que tá havendo aqui? Reunião em família? – O patriarca da família Uzumaki acabara de chegar e estava perdido.

- Não. Pior! O Sasuke quer levar meu pobre neto pra longe de mim!

- Kushina, menos drama. Você nem queria essa criança.

- Minato! – A ruiva respirou fundo e continuou. – Eu quero o bem dessa criança! Ao contrário de uns e outros que nem sequer lembram que vão ter netos.

- Ahh... Bem, é que o Sasuke parece que foge de mim, então... – O pai parecia estar tão absorto em outros assuntos, tanto nem se preocupava como a esposa.

- AHHH... CALEM A BOCA! – Sasuke gritou, já estava cheio de o jogarem de um lado para o outro. – Não me tratem como um boneco que pode ser deixado onde vocês querem!

Enfurecido, o garoto saiu da casa, deixando todos confusos. O loiro o seguiu, o encontrando na frente de casa com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido. Naruto suspirou e encostou-se no portão, o olhando de soslaio.

- Sasuke?

- Eu não queria ter dito aquilo, mas...

- Eu entendo! Eles não são fáceis e ainda ter que aguentar o Itachi com aquele cinismo, argh!

- Esse é um dos motivos que me fazem querer fugir!

- Mas... Se você fugir...

- Ele acaba com vocês. É por isso que eu queria voltar para casa dele, pelo menos, ele não ameaçaria vocês.

- Só que foi estando com ele que você quase perdeu o Harumi!

- Eu sei. Harumi... – O moreno depositou a mão sobre o ventre e olhou para o céu. – Por que você não nasce logo?!

- Então, vai voltar para casa comigo ou era só teatro? – Itachi falou, se aproximando deles.

- Eu vou voltar para pegar algumas roupas.

- Será que ainda serve alguma coisa de lá?

- Acho que sim.

- Tudo bem. Eu o levo e não se preocupe, até o jantar, eu o trago de volta, Naruto.

- Certo. – Naruto concordou, apesar de não gostar.

- Até mais. – Sasuke acenou para o loiro, que sorriu.

Itachi o levou até sua casa, o caçula resolveu pôr seus pensamentos em ordem e ver se conseguia achar o que há tempos não via: Seus documentos, os quais o irmão pegara e os escondera. Deidara ficou feliz em vê-lo e logo, foi preparar um lanche, enquanto o moreno, supostamente, pegava algumas roupas.

Sasuke revirou as gavetas, as caixas, as malas, vasculhou por todo o quarto, porém, não encontrou nada. Pegou alguns casacos e alguns calçados, os jogando numa mala. Saiu do quarto e passou sorrateiramente pela sala, não sendo notado pelo loiro.

Entrou no escritório do irmão, fechando a porta com cuidado, pensou por um momento e começou a procurar pela escrivaninha, onde encontrou vários papéis, porém, Itachi entrou em seguida e se deparou com o irmão sentado no chão.

- Itachi... – O mais velho se aproximou e o puxou, o jogando sobre sua cadeira.

- O que você quer, Sasuke? – O maior questionou friamente. – Me responda, logo.

- Quero os meus documentos.

- Para quê?

- Para fazer o exame que você me pediu, é lógico!

- Eu vou te levar, não precisa se preocupar com isso. – O mais velho saiu do escritório, puxando Sasuke consigo e o deixando na sala, enquanto se dirigia ao quarto.

Deidara havia terminado o lanche e o levado ao quarto, mas, notou que o garoto não estava lá, porém, ao virar-se, foi jogado sobre a cama, Itachi o prendera abaixo de si e apontava uma de suas facas para o pescoço do outro.

- O que aconteceu, Itachi?

- O Sasuke quer fugir, não quer?

- Eu não sei.

- Ahh... – O moreno o soltou e bateu a mão contra a cama. – Eu só quero salvar a minha vida, é tão difícil entender isso?

- Você vê as coisas de modo diferente, mas, creio que você ainda tenha um lado humano.

Itachi começou a rir e se debruçou sobre o colo do loiro, Sasuke foi ao quarto, porém, parou rente a porta e não falou nada. O mais velho ofegou e deixou sua faca cair no chão.

- Deidara...

- Itachi?

- Eu perdi tudo, né? Eu não soube como fazer as coisas... Peguei o caminho mais sujo que havia. Fiz meu irmão me odiar e se aquele bebê não for meu, eu vou...

- Não, não diga isso, Itachi!

- Eu sou um monstro! Eu estou doente, eu sou doente, Dei-kun! Mas... Eu tenho medo.

- Itachi... – O caçula deixou o nome do outro escapar de seus lábios e o mencionado se deu conta que não estava somente com o loiro.

Virou-se e se levantou rapidamente, encarando seriamente o irmão, que se mantinha na porta. Marchou para fora do quarto e foi até o escritório, Sasuke o seguiu, o impedindo de fechar a porta.

- Não pense que por essa encenação, vai me fazer voltar a gostar de você! Você não é mais o meu irmão...

- Quer saber de uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Hum... – O maior abriu a gaveta e retirou um pacote e o entregou ao garoto. – Pegue e faça o que quiser. Não me importo mais.

- Itachi? – O menor olhou para o que havia no pacote e viu seus documentos. – O que você pretende?

- Quer fugir? Fuja! Quer se vingar? Se vingue! Mas, tenho minhas leis. Se você fugir, eu não farei mal algum a família Uzumaki, mas eu te caçarei nem que isso custe a minha vida e te arrastarei de volta para casa e ainda matarei o loiro na sua frente!

- Quer saber? Eu não preciso mais dos documentos.

- Por quê?

- Porque não pretendo fazer o exame para saber quem é o pai do Harumi. E isso quer dizer que você não pode encostar um dedo no Naruto.

- Hum... Estamos quites, otouto. Mas, me deixe fazer algo antes de levá-lo para casa daquele moleque.

- O quê?

- Isso. – Itachi puxou-o pela cintura e passou a mão por debaixo da blusa do jovem, acariciando sua barriga.

Roçou seus lábios nos de Sasuke, que tentou se afastar, porém, foi puxado para um abraço. Deidara entrou no escritório, observando a cena, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha ao mirar os olhos brilhantes de seu chefe.

- Sasuke. – O loiro se fez presente e Itachi soltou o irmão, então, Deidara estendeu uma caixinha para o menor. – Eu quero dar um presente pro Harumi.

- Hn. – O garoto sorriu e pegando a caixinha, a abriu e retirou um par de sapatinhos vermelhos.

- Dizem que isso afasta o mau-olhado e traz sorte, acho vai ser bom pro Haru-chan.

- Verdade. – Sasuke concordou.

- Você pode esperar o Itachi no carro? Eu preciso conversar com ele um pouquinho. – Deidara sugeriu e Sasuke saiu, deixando-os a sós.

Deidara fechou os olhos assim que sentiu o leve toque de uma lâmina passar por sua bochecha. Itachi havia acertado um de seus punhais na parede. Um pouco de sangue escorreu pelo rosto do loiro, sendo logo, sugado pelos lábios do moreno.

O loiro conhecia bem aqueles brilhantes olhos negros, pois toda vez que Itachi o olhava daquela maneira, algo ruim estava pra acontecer. E dessa vez, não seria exceção.

- Itachi, o que você iria fazer com o Sasuke?

- Nada. Só que com você... Eu não diria a mesma coisa. – Ao termino da frase, o loiro sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados e ele ser arremessado contra a mesa.

O moreno abaixou sua calça e quando iria se aproximar do outro, seu irmão voltou, o deixando furioso. Sasuke paralisou, enquanto isso, o maior se ajeitou e caminhou até ele.

Deidara olhou para Itachi, deixando o lugar em seguida. O caçula fitou o irmão, que ainda o olhava enfurecido. Pensou no que falar, mas nada parecia aconselhável a se dizer.

- Viu o que acontece se você não me obedecer e for rebelde como o Deidara?

- Hn. Espero que o Harumi nunca se aproxime de você! Você consegue ser pior do que eu imaginava.

- Você não poderá mandar nele a ponto de impedi-lo de se encontrar com quem quer que seja ou se tornará como eu.

- Claro, mas, sendo criado por você, ele correrá o risco de ser... – Havia certas lembranças que Sasuke queria esquecer. – Ser... Ser estuprado como eu fui.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Mas, tenho mesmo que te levar de volta, não?

- Sim.

Ambos saíram e entraram no carro. Deidara estava fazendo um curativo em seu rosto e pensando em como poderia ajudar Sasuke a se livrar de Itachi, sem ter que matá-lo. Kushina estava irritada ao mesmo tempo em que se preocupava com a ausência do moreno.

Naruto havia saído a pedido da mãe e agora, estava no supermercado. Já estava anoitecendo e ele se preocupava com o amado. Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke chegou na casa dos Uzumaki e saiu do carro, sendo observado pelo irmão.

Entrou na casa rapidamente, enquanto Itachi voltava para casa. Kushina ouviu a porta ser aberta e correu em direção ao moreno, Minato estava sentado no sofá, assistindo sua tão amada novela.

- Então, você voltou, querido?!

- Sim, só fui pegar algumas roupas.

- E cadê as roupas?

- Oh... Eu esqueci as malas na casa do Itachi. – Sem perceber, havia deixado as malas no escritório do irmão.

Quando ainda estava no carro esperando por Itachi, se lembrou das malas, mas logo as esqueceu ao ver a cena que o irmão fizera com Deidara. Sem dúvidas, esse era um motivo para que ele retornasse a casa do outro e pegasse seus documentos de volta, pois sem eles, não poderia fugir.

**oOoOo**

**O que acharam?**

**Me desculpem a pressa, mas tenho um TCC pra fazer. Ç.Ç**


	14. Chapter 13

**3º Capítulo por hj!**

**Boa leitura.**

**PS: Betado por akimi_tsuki. - Obrigada**

**oOoOo**

Algumas horas se passaram, o loiro chegou em casa com as encomendas da mãe. Sasuke estava no quarto, deitado, olhando para o teto, pensando em como pegar seus documentos de volta.

Naruto entrou de fininho; não querendo tirar o amado de seus pensamentos, ficou encostado na porta, o observando, até que o moreno olhou-o de soslaio e sorriu. Assim, o loiro foi de encontro a ele e se jogou na cama.

Kushina preparava o jantar, enquanto Minato estava assistindo televisão. Os garotos, ainda no quarto, começaram a "brincar", enroscando suas línguas e deixando suas vontades tomarem conta de seus corpos.

Porém, o loiro os separou e se levantou, indo até o guarda-roupa e pegando um bichinho de pelúcia, virou-se para o amado, que se sentou e observou o tal brinquedo. Naruto se aproximou e encostou o bichinho na barriga do outro e olhando-o carinhosamente, falou:

- Eu amava isso quando era menor e... Eu acho que o Harumi também poderia gostar, não?

- Acho que sim.

- E então, Haru-chan? Gosta ou não da minha Kyuubizinha?!

- Kyuubizinha? – O moreno riu, afinal, o amado havia dado até um nome para aquela raposa de brinquedo.

- É o nome do meu bichinho, oras.

- Tá bom, Naruto.

- Viu, Harumi? O chibi ainda não tá acostumado com nossas loucuras.

- Hn. – O moreno sorriu e lembrando-se do que havia pensado, resolveu falar: – Naruto?

- Que foi?

- Eu preciso voltar para casa do Itachi, me esqueci de trazer as roupas e também, preciso pegar meus documentos de volta.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você.

- Não, você não... – Sasuke tentou retrucar, porém...

- Querem jantar, garotos? – A ruiva entrou com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

- Claro. – Concordaram, pois, era bom aproveitar que Kushina estava de bom humor.

Na casa de Itachi, Deidara se remexia na cama, ainda sentia seu corpo doer. Logo após o moreno ter voltado para casa, ele havia "punido" seu companheiro, não que o loiro não gostasse, mas enfim...

- Pare de se mexer tanto, Dei-kun. – O moreno falou, incomodado com o movimento sobre a cama.

- Por que me chama assim?

- É mais fácil de lembrar.

- Sei.

- Não acredita em mim? – Itachi o encarou, o questionando.

- Deveria?

- Talvez.

- Então, talvez eu acredite. – Sim, o loiro já era acostumado a esse tipo de conversa com o moreno.

- Ah... Por isso que eu digo que viemos do mesmo lugar, Dei-kun. Fedemos do mesmo jeito.

- Não me compare a você. Eu nunca tomaria o mesmo caminho que você.

- Hipócrita! – Itachi debochou.

- Eu sei o que nós fazemos. Nós "limpamos" o mundo, tirando certas pessoas do caminho, mas eu... Eu ainda tenho algum sentimento.

- Sério? E qual seria?

- Se você não sabe, eu não pretendo lhe explicar.

- Não, não... – O moreno parecia interessado. – Me diga, logo!

- Você pode tentar me matar quantas vezes quiser, mas eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Pode parecer algo doentio, mas eu o amo. – Diante da frase do loiro, Itachi começou a rir.

- Me desculpe, Dei-kun. Mas, eu não o amo.

- Eu sei disso. – Com os olhos apertados, o loiro saiu do cômodo, indo até seu próprio quarto.

Bateu a porta e deslizou, sentando-se no chão. Deixou suas lágrimas escaparem, ele sabia que o amor que sentia por Itachi não era recíproco, porém, ouvir aquilo da boca do outro doía muito mais, pois era a verdade que ele sempre se negava a acreditar.

Itachi se levantou e saiu do quarto, indo ao seu escritório. Ao entrar, viu algumas malas e sorrindo, pegou os documentos do irmão e os depositou junto com as roupas. Assim, se sentou na cadeira e imaginando qual seria a surpresa de Sasuke ao ver o que ele tanto queria, falou:

- Vamos ver o que você fará com isso, otouto.

Na casa dos Uzumaki's, a família estava reunida em volta da mesa. Kushina havia feito algo diferente para o jantar: Legumes. Minato se servia, enquanto era observado pelos olhos ônix do Uchiha, que sem querer, lembrava-se dos momentos em que estava com sua família.

Sasuke lembrou-se até mesmo dos jantares e passeios em que Kakashi o levara. Em sua memória, havia cenas em que ele e Itachi brincavam animadamente pelo quintal de sua antiga casa, aprontavam traquinagens e se divertiam juntos.

O moreno sentiu-se desconfortável ao ter tais lembranças, por isso, levantou-se e andou até o quintal, se sentando e tentando apagar aquilo de sua mente. Todos se preocuparam com ele, mas o patriarca resolveu ir atrás do garoto.

Avistou-o sentado e com certo receio, sentou-se ao lado, depositando um braço sobre o ombro do moreno. Sasuke o olhou incerto do que dizer, mas sorriu. Minato não sabia o que fazer nem como se comportar diante do outro, mas pensou em como faria se no lugar do moreno fosse seu filho.

Assim, o puxou para um abraço; Sasuke retribui, fechando seus olhos e mesmo que não quisesse se lembrar, eram raros os momentos em que seu pai o abraçara. Naruto foi atrás deles e viu que seu pai, mesmo sendo desligado, ainda se importava com o que estava acontecendo.

- Caham... Assim, eu fico com ciúmes. – O garoto falou, fazendo os dois se soltarem.

- Não fique, eu sou apenas o avô dessa criança. – Minato sorriu ao perceber o que havia dito. – Avô...

- Tudo bem, Sasuke? – O loiro desviou o olhar do pai e fitou o amado.

- Sim.

- Certo, então, vamos jantar? – A ruiva apareceu, com sua famosa colher de pau em mãos.

- Claro. – Agora, era uma ordem e não uma pergunta, pois ela estava de mau humor.

Assim, todos voltaram para a cozinha, se servindo e jantando. Mesmo que o moreno não admitisse, seu gosto por doces havia passado de 0% para 100%, pois ao avistar um pote de mel, sentiu vontade de despejá-lo sobre a comida, mesmo que nada combinasse.

- Que foi, querido? – A ruiva olhou de Sasuke para o que ele tanto olhava e pegando o pote, o ofereceu ao moreno. – Pode pegar. Essa casa também é sua.

- Obrigado. – O moreno despejou uma boa quantidade de mel sobre os legumes, sendo observado pelos olhares incrédulos de Naruto e Minato.

Após o jantar, o moreno foi direto para cama, pois sentia muito sono. O loiro havia tomado banho e agora, estava arrumando seu colchão ao lado de sua cama. O casal Uzumaki/Namikaze estava na sala, assistindo televisão, quando ouviram o portão ser aberto e logo, Tsunade entrar na casa.

- Olá.

- Tsu-chan! – Kushina correu para abraçá-la, havia tempo que não se encontrava com a loira.

- O que você quer, Kushina? – A loira brincou com a nora, meio desconfiada que a ruiva lhe pedisse algo.

- Nada. Só estou aliviada de te ver.

- Aliviada? Por quê?

- Sei lá. Pensei que o Jiraiya havia feito algo de novo.

- Não me importo mais com as traições dele, tenho meus próprios paqueras. – Tsunade cochichou, não queria que o filho ficasse com ciúmes.

- Tsu-chan?! – A ruiva deixou escapar seu espanto.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Minato questionou.

- Nada não, filho. – A loira sorriu para o filho e voltou a olhar para a nora. – E os garotos?

- Estão no quarto, já devem estar dormindo.

- Por que você não compra uma cama de casal para eles? Afinal, se eles vão morar juntos e terão um filho...

- Eu já fiz isso, amanhã, a cama já deve estar aí. Eu sei que o meu filho não é mais uma criança, mas... Eles ainda são tão imaturos.

- Eu não acho isso, Kushina. O que eles estão enfrentando não é algo fácil. E se coloque no lugar deles, eles são dois garotos, tem de ter maturidade para assumir tais consequências, já em relação ao emocional do Sasuke, eu já atendi muitos homens grávidos, mas eles possuíam um bom emocional, quanto a ele, eu não posso dizer o mesmo.

- Sim, eu sei...

- Imagine, ele não tem os pais para apoiá-lo, o tutor que ele tinha sumiu, parece que ele só tem a vocês e ao Itachi, que não parece se importar tanto, pois nas consultas, o Sasuke sempre estava sozinho.

- Ahh... Eu também me sinto culpada, talvez eu não tenha sido uma boa mãe para o Naruto.

- Não diga isso, você fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance, não?

- Sim.

- Então, agora, seja uma boa avó.

- Assim, como você.

- Não, melhor. – A loira falou, retirando um sorriso da ruiva.

Sasuke se remexeu na cama e ouvindo vozes vindas da sala, se levantou e meio tonto, acabou caindo sobre o loiro, que se levantou e abraçou o moreno, o apertando contra si, deixando o ventre do outro junto ao seu corpo.

Sentiu um leve movimento vindo do ventre do outro e se afastando um pouco, olhou feliz para o moreno, que sorriu. Assim, Sasuke também apertou o abraço, deixando o loiro sufocado, mas que de tão feliz, nem ligou para isso.

**oOoOo**

Longas horas depois, o sol despontava seus raios e o vento batia no rosto do moreno, que andava apressadamente para a casa do irmão. Havia deixado o loiro a dormir, enquanto saíra para buscar suas malas.

Passou pelas ruas, sempre alternando as calçadas, passando rapidamente pelas pessoas, porém, sentiu seu ombro ser tocado e virando-se, fitou um garoto com um pedaço de ferro em mãos. Engoliu em seco, dando passos para trás, pois o garoto vinha em sua direção e vários outros os olhavam ao longe.

- O que você quer? – Sasuke questionou.

- Eu quero tirar algo que não lhe pertence! – O garoto falou, enquanto girava o pedaço de ferro nas mãos.

- Quê?

- É bem simples, eu vou lhe explicar, garotos não podem engravidar, ou melhor, se podem, são aberrações! Nisso, se algum engravidar e ainda resolver cuidar desse monstro que habita em seu corpo, nós temos que fazer a limpeza de ambos. Então, eu tenho que retirar o que te pertence, seu monstro!

Sasuke ficou paralisado ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o outro garoto com ideias eloquentes, sorriu e levantando o tal ferro para acertar o moreno, sentiu ser perfurado por balas, Itachi havia atirado nele e correndo para perto do irmão, o puxou para dentro do carro.

- Sasuke?! – O maior chacoalhou o outro. – Acorde!

- Eles... Eles... – A respiração do menor estava ofegante.

- Eles iriam tirar o Harumi de você, seu idiota!

- Mas...

- Me escute! – O maior o segurou pelo rosto e falou: – Você não é um monstro, entendeu?! O Harumi é uma criança e você é um jovem. Isso não é tão normal, mas, garotos podem ficar grávidos, pois tem o mesmo direito que os outros, entendeu?

- Itachi...

- Não ligue para o que essas pessoas falam, só cuide do Harumi e continue cuidando de quem você gosta! – Por um momento, Itachi pareceu o irmão que Sasuke sempre amara.

- Hn. – Sem se importar, o garoto abraçou o irmão e chorou. Itachi o puxou para o seu colo e sentiu seus olhos arderem, por isso, afastou o menor de si e o fez sentar no banco ao seu lado.

- Você não pode andar sozinho há essas horas, é muito cedo e as ruas estão quase vazias. E também, quando for à minha casa, me ligue, pois o Deidara ou eu poderemos buscá-lo.

- Me desculpe.

- Por que está se desculpando com alguém que só se preocupa consigo mesmo?!

- Não sei.

- Você é mesmo tolo, Sasuke!

- Sabe, Itachi? Ontem, nós sentimos o Harumi se mexer.

- E-Ele se mexeu? – Itachi ficou surpreso.

- Sim, foi leve, mas ele se mexeu.

- Isso é o que eu espero de um filho meu.

- Seu... – Sasuke iria xingá-lo, porém, recordou-se dessa frase. – Essa frase é do nosso pai.

- Se lembrou?! – Itachi sorriu.

- Hn. – O menor sorriu e desviou o olhar, fitando o céu. – Onde foi o sol?!

- Não sei, mas parece que teremos uma chuva logo. – O mais velho observou algumas nuvens negras se aproximando e continuou: – Olhe para lá.

- Então, temos que chegar logo, eu tenho que voltar para casa do Naruto.

- Não tenha tanta pressa, eu ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas. – Dito isto, Itachi virou a esquina e parou em frente à farmácia. – Já volto.

O maior trancou o carro e foi até a farmácia, demorou alguns minutos e retornou, avistando o irmão absorto em seus pensamentos. Deixou os pacotes no banco traseiro e voltou a dirigir, até chegar em casa.

Ao chegar, Itachi sentiu algumas gotas caírem em seu rosto assim que saiu do carro com as sacolas. Sasuke já havia entrado na casa, procurando por suas malas. Deidara o viu e foi de encontro a ele para lhe oferecer alguns bolinhos, que havia acabado de fazer.

- Sasuke, quer um?

- Não, obrigado. Eu só vim pegar umas malas que eu...

- Pode aceitar, eu não vou te levar com a chuva que está caindo lá fora.

- Mas, a chuva tá pouca e... – O maior o puxou pelo braço e abrindo a porta, o fez olhar para a quantidade de chuva que caía.

Havia aumentado tanto em alguns meros segundos e o vento estava tão forte que balançava as copas das árvores. Aquilo não parecia uma chuva que acabaria tão cedo, o menor suspirou, se convencendo que teria que permanecer ali mais tempo que desejara.

- Eu já entendi, Itachi.

- Que bom. – O maior o puxou de volta e fechou a porta. – Agora, troque de roupa e vá fazer um lanchinho.

- Eu não quero.

- Não estou perguntando!

- Humph. – O caçula marchou até o quarto e colocou roupas mais confortáveis e quentes.

Deidara aprontou o lanche de Itachi. Logo, Sasuke foi até a cozinha, pegando alguns ingredientes do armário. O irmão apenas o olhou e o loiro se sentou ao lado de Itachi. O caçula cozinhou um pouco macarrão e despejou leite condensado sobre ele, depois, esmigalhou alguns bolinhos sobre aquela mistura.

Itachi e seu companheiro o olharam curiosamente, o mais velho sorriu e pegando um garfo, se serviu da mistura que Sasuke fizera, era algo doce, muito doce e um tanto estranho.

- Parece que o Harumi tem um gosto exótico para comidas.

- Vamos a falência se ele comer só doces. – Sasuke brincou, pois sempre estava comendo algo relacionado a doces.

- Haha, claro... Ainda bem que você está aceitando ter um filho, isso me deixa mais tranquilo. Sendo ou não meu, você está gostando de ser "mamãe". Por isso mesmo, eu posso transar com você até conseguir ter meu filho de sangue puro.

- AHh... – Diante da frase do outro, o menor fez o prato com a mistura voar para longe. – Você acha mesmo que se eu pudesse ter escolhido, eu teria engravidado mesmo assim?

O garoto buscou por ar e se apoiando na bancada, continuou a falar, deixando escapar as palavras presas em seu âmago. Itachi apenas o fitou, prestando atenção no que o outro dizia.

- Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia engravidar, isso não é algo que eu me orgulho, porque mesmo amando o Harumi, ele foi um descuido. Não é como se fosse fácil carregá-lo. Os enjoos, as tonturas, as dores, tantos sintomas que me deixam maluco e ainda há você, para me torturar com essas ridículas...

Sasuke sentiu tudo ao seu redor escurecer e acabou desmaiando, Itachi o acudiu, o carregando até o quarto. Alguns minutos depois e o caçula acordou, se vendo ao lado do irmão, tentou se levantar, porém, o maior o abraçou.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke.

- Por quê?

- Eu não tinha o direito, mas eu achava que tinha, na verdade, meu ego ainda diz que sim. Eu tenho medo, Sasuke! E o Harumi é algo importante para mim, você também é, pois sem você, eu não posso me salvar.

- Seu doente.

- Hum... – Itachi sorriu e afagou os cabelos negros do irmão. – Eu te amo, Sasuke.

Aquela frase não fazia sentido para o menor, mas tentando se afastar, viu os olhos marejados do irmão, sentindo que aquilo não parecia ser falso, mas havia muitos "poréns" que o levavam a crer que o outro ainda estava mentindo.

Itachi sorriu e beijou a testa do irmão, que sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha, pois lembrou-se que o maior sempre fazia isso quando eles eram crianças. Assim, o mais velho o deixou.

- Haru, por que eu me sinto assim perto do Itachi? – Sasuke falou, assim que o irmão deixou o quarto. – Eu não sei se ele tá mudando, mas às vezes ele se parece com meu nii-san do passado.

Deidara ouviu as palavras do moreno e suspirou, nem ele mesmo acreditara no que vira alguns minutos atrás. Sasuke ainda se sentia tonto, então resolveu dormir um pouco, seu estômago reviraria se pensasse em comer algo que não fosse doce e ele já estava farto desse tipo de comida.

Alguns minutos depois e o maior voltou ao quarto. Itachi se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, que dormia profundamente e se recordou do passado, época em que os pais deles haviam acabado de descobrir sobre o tal útero que Sasuke carregava.

**FLASH BACK – ON **

Oito anos atrás...

- Nii-san? – O caçula pulou sobre o irmão, que estava deitado sobre a cama.

- Que foi, otouto? – Itachi o olhou carinhosamente, mesmo que seu irmão fosse sua salvação, ele não poderia simplesmente deixar de vê-lo como uma criança adorável.

- Eu te amo, nii-san. – Sasuke falou, deixando o outro surpreso.

- Sasu...

- Eu ouvi o papai e a mamãe dizendo que você vai embora. – O garoto continuou a falar.

- Eu?! – Itachi se lembrara de que eles sempre trocavam as palavras ao falar algo para Sasuke, pois ele poderia não entender. – Ah... Sim, eu vou ficar longe por um bom tempo.

- Mas e eu?

- Como assim?

- Eu vou ficar sozinho?

- Não, eu sempre vou estar no seu coração.

- Mas, eu quero que você fique comigo. Você é meu irmão e quando eu me casar, eu quero que você seja o padrinho.

-Hum... – Itachi sorriu e perguntou: – E já escolheu a noiva?

- Noiva?!

- Ah, me desculpe. Noivo?

- Nii-san! – O menor olhou envergonhado, afinal, ele não havia se interessado por ninguém ainda.

- Sasuke, Sasuke... Não fique com vergonha, tá?

- Tá. – O garoto concordou, desviando o olhar.

- Mas, se você não arranjar ninguém, case-se comigo! – Diante da frase do maior, o caçula riu. – O que é tão engraçado?

- Eu quero que você seja o padrinho e não o noivo. Eu te amo, mas como meu irmão, nii-san.

- Eu também te amo muito e é como irmão também. Não se preocupe! Agora, vamos tomar um banho?

- Ahh... – O menino fez um de seus famosos biquinhos e completou: – ... Depois.

- Não. Tem que ser agora, porque eu conheço esse "depois".

- Humph. – Sasuke bufou, mas acompanhou o irmão até o banheiro.

Itachi tirou a camiseta e ligou o chuveiro, enquanto Sasuke retirava suas roupas e ia para debaixo da água quente. O maior ainda não podia tentar nada com o irmão, mas sua imaginação o fazia delirar quando pensava que teria que sobreviver mais oito anos para conseguir o que queria.

- Nii-san, eu já sei tomar banho sozinho. Não precisa ficar aqui.

- Preciso sim. Senão, você não lava bem essas orelhas, mocinho. – Sasuke sorriu, realmente, ele era tão ingênuo.

Num ímpeto, o caçula abraçou o mais velho, que sentiu seus olhos pesarem e em desespero, chorou. Sasuke se assustou, não entendendo o que se passava com o irmão. Itachi os afastou e dando-lhe um beijo na testa, deixou que o menor que tomasse o banho sozinho.

**FLASH BACK – OFF**

**Pov ****Observador**** - ON**

Alguns meses se passaram e sem nenhum motivo aparente, Itachi foi persuadido a entrar para um grupo de matadores de aluguel e como sua primeira missão, arrasou sua família, deixando seu futuro alvo com vida.

Sasuke não compreendeu o que havia acontecido, nem quem tinha acabado com seus pais, apenas se viu abandonado pelo irmão, que sumiu alguns dias depois. Assim, ele foi levado para um abrigo e logo, Kakashi se tornou seu tutor, porém, com o medo que o pequeno tinha de perder o grisalho, decidiu morar sozinho, ao lado da casa do outro.

Kakashi gostava do garoto, porém, sempre achou que Sasuke era muito reservado e nunca lhe contava quase nada. Depois de algumas semanas morando com o grisalho, o menino começou a ter pesadelos, algo que lhe deixava sem poder dormir, pois o medo de ter aqueles sonhos era algo eminente.

Seu tutor resolveu dar uns comprimidos com doses altas de calmante para que o menor se acalmasse e conseguisse pegar no sono. Assim, depois de alguns meses, os pesadelos passaram e o moreno estava mais aberto a brincadeiras, o que deixava seu tutor babando como se fosse um pai coruja.

Mais oito anos se passaram, Sasuke conheceu Naruto em sua nova escola, o loiro sempre fazia com que o moreno risse e isso, acalmava o seu coração. Naruto era tão meigo que conseguiu conquistar o coração do outro, que acabou se apaixonando por ele.

Como o romance ainda estava no início, simples beijos já satisfaziam os garotos, porém, com o passar do tempo, qualquer toque os fazia queimar e isso piorou com o passar do tempo, dando no que vocês já sabem.

Kakashi diversas vezes o pegava sorrindo para o nada, mas nunca o questionava, pois Jiraiya sempre lhe contava o quão alegre o neto estava e por consequência, Kakashi e Minato trabalhavam na mesma empresa.

Sasuke detestava receber visitas e a presença de seu tutor o incomodava. Talvez, seus hormônios estivessem mudando drasticamente, vez ou outra se sentia desconfortável, presumindo que algo de ruim aconteceria.

Itachi havia possuído uma mansão durante esse tempo e trabalhava com dois subordinados, Deidara e Kisame. Havia lhes contado sobre seus estudos e sobre seu futuro plano, porém, o loiro era contra, mas como voto vencido e por ter se apaixonado pelo líder, se deixou levar.

Por fim, tudo o que houve após isso, vocês já sabem. As desavenças, as crises, as transas, tudo o que o psicológico de uma pessoa não aguentaria, nem mesmo Sasuke pôde aguentar...

**Pov ****Observador**** - ****OFF**

Itachi delineou a franja do irmão, que ainda dormia e encostando a cabeça na do outro, fechou os olhos e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem, se sentindo estranho por ter aquele sentimento de volta.

- Me desculpe, otouto, mas eu não posso deixar esse sentimento tomar conta de mim.

**oOoOo**

**Logo, logo, volto com mais capítulos pra vcs, ok?**

**O que acham que vai acontecer nos próximos?**

**Beijos e até. Se cuidem, amores.**


End file.
